Unravel
by Noora Felisha
Summary: "Jika aku ada untuk dibunuh, untuk apa aku dilahirkan?"/BTS x TXT/TaeKook, NamJin, MinYoon, HopeGyu, YeonBin, TaeKai
1. Prolog

_**"Katakan padaku, apa yang ada di dalam diriku?"**_

* * *

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengerti. Dosa apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga ia mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia benar-benar sudah diujung maut.

"K-kenapa... kau melakukan... ini padaku? K-kau bilang... kau adalah... h-harapanku?"

Suara gadis itu bergetar saking takutnya. Ia jatuh terduduk diantara setumpukkan mayat yang sudah tak berbentuk. Seluruh pakaian mahal nya ternoda dengan darah.

Pria bertopeng di hadapannya tertawa keras. Langkahnya semakin mendekati sang gadis.

"Kau benar. Aku adalah harapanmu. Aku adalah harapan semua orang. Karena itu sebagai gantinya, kau akan menjadi santapanku malam ini. Kau tau? Mengabulkan harapan orang lain juga butuh tenaga."

"Kau bohong! Kau bahkan tidak mengabulkan permintaanku!"

Gadis itu membentak dengan seluruh keberanian terakhir yang ia punya.

Sang pria berhenti melangkah. Dari balik topengnya, ia mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu? Aku kan sudah mengabulkan keinginanmu. Harapan terbesarmu adalah ingin bertemu dengan idolamu bukan? Sekarang sang idola sudah berada di depan matamu."

"Kau bukan idolaku. Idolaku yang bukanlah seorang _ghoul_ pemakan manusia!"

Sang pria tertawa mendengar celotehan sang gadis. "Semua manusia itu sama saja ya. Mereka berpikiran pendek. Mereka hanya menilai orang lain dari luarnya saja, tanpa peduli apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam diri orang tersebut."

Sang pria kembali melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati sang gadis. Ia menjilat bibirnya, membayangkan seberapa nikmatnya daging sang gadis itu. Apalagi, ia masih sangat muda. Dagingnya pasti empuk dan segar sekali.

"Manusia dapat ditipu dengan mudah hanya dengan sebuah senyuman dan kata-kata yang penuh harapan. Karena itulah, aku menganggap semua manusia sama-sama bodohnya."

Gadis itu bergidik ketika sang pria sudah berada tepat dihadapannya. Terlebih saat tangan dingin sang pria membelai pipi si gadis.

"Kau cantik. Kau juga masih sangat muda. Tapi sayang, kau terlalu bodoh hingga kau menjadi korbanku malam ini."

Gadis itu tau, waktunya sudah tidak banyak. Walau begitu, ia masih tetap berharap akan ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum akhirnya ia terperangkap di atap sebuah gedung klub malam dengan banyak sekali mayat bergelimpangan.

Yang gadis itu ingat, ia hanya ingin menonton konser sekaligus menghadiri _fanmeet_ing yang diadakan oleh seorang penyanyi yang namanya sedang naik daun akhir-akhir ini di kotanya. Ia hanya ingin mewujudkan keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan idolanya bersama dengan teman-temannya. Namun, ia tidak menyangka semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini.

Setelah berhasil bertatap muka dengan sang idola dan mengikuti rangkaian acara _fanmeet_ hingga selesai, gadis itu memutuskan untuk kembali pulang dengan kedua temannya. Hari sudah sangat larut, sudah jarang ada taxi yang lewat. Tanpa disangka, sang idola dengan berbaik hatinya menawarkan tumpangan gratis sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihnya kepada si gadis dan kedua temannya yang sudah menghadiri acara _fanmeet_nya. Tentu saja, gadis itu dan kedua temannya menerima dengan senang hati. Hingga akhirnya, sang idola malah membawa mereka ke sebuah klub malam dan menghabisi nyawa mereka.

Gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia menangisi takdir hidupnya yang berakhir buruk. Juga menangisi kedua mayat temannya yang berada tempat disampingnya. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin mati dengan cara seperti ini. Ia tidak mau mati dengan menjadi santapan _ghoul_ kejam yang selama ini menjadi buronan para CCG.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

Suara dari pria bertopeng mengalihkan perhatian sang gadis. Gadis itu menatap tajam pria yang telah berhasil menipunya itu.

"Aku benci padamu."

Pria bertopeng itu terdiam. Sejenak kemudian, ia menghela napas bosan.

"Sudah kuduga, kau hanya mencintai wajah dan suaraku. Kau tidak sepenuhnya mencintai diriku."

"Tidak akan ada yang mau menerima _ghoul_ pembunuh kejam sepertimu!"

Gadis itu mencengkram kedua tangannya. Ia sudah pasrah. Ia tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Toh, ia juga sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi.

"Ya, karena tidak akan pernah ada manusia yang bisa mengerti bagaimana penderitaan para _ghoul_. Terkadang, aku bertanya. Jika _ghoul_ ada hanya untuk dibunuh, untuk apa seorang _ghoul_ dilahirkan?"

Pria itu kembali tertawa. Namun tawanya kali ini adalah tawa sarkas. Sesuatu berwarna merah yang tampak seperti benang-benang muncul dari bagian tubuh belakang pria itu, menyatu dan membentuk sesuatu seperti ekor.

_Kagune_, sebuah organ khusus yang hanya dimiliki oleh para _ghoul_. Organ istimewa yang berfungsi sebagai senjata sekaligus alat pemangsa.

"Jawabannya adalah untuk membasmi manusia-manusia bodoh dan tak tau diri seperti kalian."

Ekor itu pun mengeras membentuk sebuah sabit berwarna hitam. Sabit yang tampak sangat tajam.

Pria itu tersenyum dibalik topengnya, sebelum ia mengatakan sederet kalimat terakhirnya untuk sang gadis.

"Selamat tinggal, fansku yang tercinta. Terima kasih karena pernah mengidolakanku."

Sabit itu dilayangkan, hampir memotong leher sang gadis. Namun...

TANG!

Sabit itu malah beradu dengan pedang lain yang dilemparkan entah oleh siapa dan darimana asalnya. Pria itu berbalik, berusaha mencari siapa sosok yang baru saja melempar sebuah pedang yang jelas terbuat dari _kagune_ seorang _ghoul_ atau yang biasa disebut _quinqie_.

Seorang pria berjas putih tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang si pria bertopeng, mengayunkan _quinqie_ lain yang tampak seperti palu. Pria itu menatap tajam penuh amarah pada pria bertopeng yang sedang dilawannya.

"Kau berulah lagi," ujar si pria berjas putih sinis.

Pria bertopeng tersenyum dibalik topengnya. "Kuharap kau tidak bosan karena bertemu denganku terus, Tuan Lee."

"Cih."

Pria berjas putih itu berusaha menghindar saat sabit milik pria bertopeng mengarah pada kepalanya. Ia mundur sejenak.

"Lepaskan gadis itu atau jangan berharap kau akan pulang dengan kepalamu, J-Hope!"

Pria bertopeng itu kembali tertawa. Ia mencekik leher si gadis erat sambil mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Tadinya aku berniat seperti itu, lagipula aku sudah tidak membutuhkan gadis ini. Tapi... Sayang kan kalau harus dibuang?"

Pria berjas putih bersama pasukannya yang juga sama-sama berjas putih dibelakangnya mulai waspada. Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa membaca apa yang akan dilakukan pria bertopeng yang dipanggil J-Hope itu.

"Makanan lezat itu tidak boleh dibuang tau. Mubadzir."

SRAG!

Ekor sabit milik J-Hope menusuk mulus hingga menembus dada sang gadis. Gadis itu memuntahkan banyak sekali darah dari mulutnya dan tewas seketika. Para pasukan berjas putih itu sangat terkejut sampai mereka tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kalian bahkan tidak berkutik saat aku membunuh gadis ini. Kalian ini berniat menyelamatkannya atau tidak sih?"

"Keparat kau!"

"Hah~ Padahal aku ingin menikmati makan malam yang sudah susah payah kudapatkan sebanyak ini. Tapi, kalian malah datang mengangguku. Ya, baiklah. Akan kuladeni kalian kali ini..."

J-Hope menyeringai dibalik topengnya. Seringai yang mengerikan.

"Ayo kita bermain sebentar, para CCG-ku yang lucu."

* * *

_**Jika kita ada hanya untuk dibunuh, lalu untuk apa kita dilahirkan?**_

* * *

Anak laki-laki itu terus berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tatapan ngeri dari orang-orang sekitar. Sekarang, ia harus berlari sejauh mungkin dari para pria berjas putih yang mengejarnya. Pergi ke tempat yang aman dimana ia bisa menyantap _santapan_ yang sudah susah payah ia dapatkan dalam pelukannya.

"Menjauh dari anak itu! Dia seorang _ghoul!"_

BRAK!

Tanpa sengaja, anak itu menabrak seseorang. Potongan tangan manusia yang ia bawa-bawa sejak tadi terjatuh begitu saja. Anak itu menggerutu dalam hati. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa nasibnya selalu sial seperti ini. Baru saja ia berhasil mendapatkan _makanan_ setelah tidak makan selama berbulan-bulan, ia harus tertangkap basah oleh para CCG atau yang biasa disebut _ghoul investigator._ Saat berusaha kabur, ia malah menabrak seseorang yang akan menghambat pelariannya. Diam-diam anak itu menangis, meratapi nasibnya. Ia yakin, ia akan segera mati terbunuh oleh para CCG itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Anak itu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap uluran tangan dari seorang anak yang tampak lebih tinggi dan lebih tua darinya yang barusan ditabraknya. Kalau dilihat dari seragamnya, anak itu adalah seorang siswa SMP.

Sang anak laki-laki tidak mempedulikan uluran tangan dari si anak SMP. Ia malah menangkisnya, lalu berlari kencang meninggalkan si anak SMP yang termenung, bersama dengan sepotong tangan yang ditinggalkan di jalan.

"Hei nak, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa _ghoul_ kecil itu melukaimu?"

Salah satu dari CCG itu menghampiri si anak SMP. Sementara sang anak SMP hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Bagus. Siapa namamu?" CCG itu kembali bertanya.

"Taehyun," jawab anak itu singkat.

"Taehyun, kenapa kau berkeliaran malam-malam? Apa kau baru pulang sekolah?"

Lagi-lagi, anak itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah pulang ke rumah. Ada banyak _ghoul_ yang sedang berkeliaran malam ini. Aku tidak mau kau menjadi korban mereka."

Taehyun tersenyum tipis. "Baik Pak. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

CCG itu mengangguk. "Sama-sama. _Ghoul_ kecil tadi biar aku yang urus. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia berkeliaran lagi. Kau, hati-hati di jalan ya."

Setelah itu, sang CCG pergi meninggalkan Taehyun sendirian. Taehyun sendiri masih menatap punggung sang CCG yang mulai menghilang.

"Anak tadi adalah seorang _ghoul._ Dia sedang dikejar para CCG…"

Taehyun bergumam. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya."

Taehyun berlari menuju sebuah gang yang sangat sepi dan sempit. Ia mengambil _hoodie_ dari dalam tasnya dan sebuah topeng berbentuk penutup mata di sebelah kiri dan mulut yang terjahit. Ia mengenakan _hoodie _untuk menutupi seragam dan juga rambutnya, serta topeng untuk menyamarkan wajahnya.

* * *

Sementara itu, si anak kecil terpojok. Setelah kehilangan makanannya tadi, ia berlari mencari tempat bersembunyi. Sayangnya, para CCG itu cukup pinta untuk menemukannya. Dan kini, ia terjebak di sebuah gang buntu.

"Mau lari kemana lagi kau tikus kecil?" Salah satu dari para CCG itu menyeringai puas. Mereka mulai mengeluarkan _quinqie_ milik mereka dan bersiap membunuh si _ghoul_ kecil.

Sang anak jatuh terduduk. Air mata tidak berhenti keluar dari mata bulatnya yang lucu. Malam ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya.

Salah satu dari CCG itu mengayunkan _quinqie_ yang berbentuk pedang, bersiap melancarkan satu serangan pada jantung si _ghoul_ kecil. Namun…

CTAK!

_Quinqie_ itu terlempar saat sebuah rantai berwarna merah dengan panah diujungnya yang tampak seperti _kagune_ menyerang sang CCG. Para CCG itu langsung waspada, mencari pelaku yang baru saja menggagalkan serangan dari salah satu di antara mereka.

"Tuan, lihat di atas sana!"

Salah satu CCG wanita menunjuk ke arah atap sebuah gedung. Memberitahukan lokasi seseorang yang tampak sedang berdiri di sana pada sang atasan. Sosok dengan banyak empat rantai berwarna merah yang tampak seperti ekor yang mengelilinginya. Sosok itu menatap tajam para CCG dengan _kakugan_ sebelah kanannya yang tidak tertutup oleh penutup mata.

Sosok itu melompat dari atap gedung dan berlari dengan cepat menuju sang anak. Saking cepatnya, para CCG hampir tidak bisa melihat pergerakannya. Mereka baru tersadar saat _ghoul_ bermata satu yang tampak masih muda itu pergi membawa kabur si _ghoul_ kecil.

"Cih, cepat kejar mereka berdua. Mereka sama-sama masih bocah. _Kagune_ dan _kakugan_ mereka belum cukup kuat untuk menopang kekuatan _ghoul_ mereka!"

Para CCG segera melaksanakan perintah dari sang ketua dan mengejar kedua _ghoul_ yang barusan melarikan diri.

Sementara itu, Taehyun berlari kencang, berusaha pergi sejauh mungkin dari kejaran para CCG. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sang _ghoul_ kecil dalam gendongannya yang sejak tadi menatapnya bingung.

"Akh!"

Taehyun terkejut saat tiba-tiba kakinya tertembak sebuah peluru. Akibatnya, ia terhuyung dan jatuh bersama si _ghoul_ kecil di salah satu atap sebuah rumah. Taehyun meringis merasakan panas yang menjalar pada kakinya yang tertembak peluru. Namun, karena ia adalah seorang _ghoul_ yang spesial, yang terlahir berbeda dengan _ghoul_ pada umumnya, rasa sakit itu tak akan berlangsung lama. Hanya butuh beberapa detik saja untuk memulihkan luka pada kakinya tanpa meninggalkan bekas apapun.

"Sudah kuduga, kau adalah salah satu dari _ghoul_ legendaris itu. Tak kusangka kau ternyata masih sangat muda." Salah satu CCG—sepertinya adalah ketua mereka—menghampiri Taehyun. Taehyun tampak tidak menghiraukannya. Ia malah meminta _ghoul_ kecil yang ditolongnya untuk mundur sejauh mungkin.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dan keparat kecil itu pulang hidup-hidup. Kupastikan aku akan mendapatkan _kagune-_mu yang spesial itu untuk kujadikan _quinqie_ spesialku."

Diam-diam, Taehyun menyeringai dari balik topengnya.

"Kau banyak bicara juga ya, Pak Tua. Ya, baiklah aku akan bermain sebentar denganmu. Duh, padahal aku sangat tidak suka jika harus melawan orang tua. Tapi, apa boleh buat."

Taehyun mengeluarkan keempat _kagune-_nya yang tampak bersinar di gelapnya malam. Ia melangkah mendekati para CCG yang mulai waspada.

"Selamat mencoba, itupun jika kalian bisa menyentuhku."

"Cih, sombong sekali kau bocah!"

Pertarungan pun tak dapat dihindari. Taehyun memulai dengan menyerang para CCG yang berusaha melawannya dengan _quinqie_ mereka. Taehyun sendiri tampak lincah dan lihai menggunakan _kagune_ milikinya seakan ia sudah terlatih sangat lama. Padahal, diusianya yang masih sangat muda ini, sangat mustahil untuknya dapat menguasai _kagune_, apalagi dengan tipe yang seperti miliknya ini.

Sang _ghoul_ kecil memperhatikan dalam diam. Diam-diam ia memuji Taehyun yang tampak keren di matanya.

Pada akhirnya, pertarungan di menangkan oleh Taehyun. Setelah berhasil membuat para CCG tidak bergerak, Taehyun pergi meninggalkan mereka. Taehyun sengaja tidak membunuh mereka, karena membunuh adalah hal yang sangat dibencinya.

"_Hyung,_ terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku. Kau hebat sekali," ujar si _ghoul_ kecil. Taehyun hanya tersenyum dari balik topengnya.

"Oh ya _hyung,_ kau orang yang aku tabrak tadi kan. Maaf karena aku tidak sopan padamu. Kau malah menolongku."

"Tidak masalah. Oh ya, ini milikmu."

Taehyun menyerahkan potongan tangan milik anak itu yang tadi ia tinggalkan di jalan. Taehyun menyimpannya di dalam tas dan membawanya saat akan menolong anak itu.

"Makanlah setelah aku pergi nanti. Lain kali, kau lebih hati-hati. Cobalah latih _kagune_-mu, tapi jangan sekali-kali kau mencoba menggunakan _kagune_-mu untuk membunuh orang lain. Gunakan itu untuk melindungi dirimu saja."

Anak itu tersenyum senang sambil menerima potongan tangannya. "Baik, _hyung._ Aku akan berusaha agar menjadi kuat seperti _hyung._ Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak."

Taehyun mengangguk. Setelah itu, ia pergi meninggalkan sang anak. Taehyun sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa sejak tadi, ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya.

* * *

"Pangeran Mata Satu… Ternyata, kau benar-benar sudah bangkit ya…"

Pria berkulit pucat dengan topeng yang tampak seperti peri salju itu bergumam. Matanya fokus memperhatikan sosok _ghoul_ yang baru saja pergi dari sebuah atap gedung. Pria itu memperhatikan dari atap sebuah apartemen.

"Tadi kau bilang apa, Suga _hyung?"_

Pria tinggi dengan topeng berbentuk kepala monster muncul di belakangnya. Si pria berkulit pucat itu memicing.

"RapMon, kenapa kau selalu muncul tiba-tiba begini?"

"Memang seperti itu kekuatanku kan? Kau sendiri sudah tau."

Suga tampak tidak mempedulikannya. Ia kembali memperhatikan atap gedung dimana ia melihat sang _ghoul_ yang ia sebut sebagai Pangeran Mata Satu.

"Aku melihat Pangeran Mata Satu. Dia benar-benar sudah bangkit."

RapMon tampak terkejut. "Dimana kau melihatnya?"

"Di atap gedung sana. Wujudnya berupa seorang bocah remaja. Anak SMP, mungkin."

RapMon memicing menatap gedung yang ditunjuk Suga. Tak ada siapapun disana.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau _ghoul_ yang kau maksud itu adalah Pangeran Mata Satu?" RapMon tampak ragu pada Suga.

"Para _ghoul_ bangsawan memiliki aura yang berbeda. Para _ghoul_ kelas S pasti bisa merasakan aura mereka. Selain itu, _ghoul_ itu memiliki _kagune _ yang unik. Dia juga tampaknya sudah menguasainya."

Suga menjelaskan pada RapMon yang tampak mengangguk saja seakan ia tidak peduli. Suga tampak kesal.

"Kau sendiri memangnya tidak bisa merasakannya?"

"Aku baru saja tiba disini beberapa detik yang lalu, Suga _hyung._ Kurasa _ghoul_ itu sudah terlanjur pergi ketika aku tiba disini," jawab RapMon. "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Suga _hyung?"_

"Aku akan mendapatkannya. Dia masih sangat polos. Akan dengan mudah menjadikannya bagian dari kita."

"Ya, sebelum itu kau harus menyelidiki identitas dan juga latar belakang keluarganya. Jika ia memiliki saudara, kemungkinan besar saudaranya ataupun anggota keluarganya yang lain adalah sang Raja Mata Satu."

Suga tersenyum mendengar usulan dari RapMon. "Kau benar, kau selalu saja jenius, RapMon."

RapMon ikut tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Suga. "Ngomong-ngomong _hyung,_ apa kau sudah makan? Kurasa J-Hope membawa banyak _santapan_ untuk makan malam ini."

Suga mengernyit menatap seseorang yang tampak berlari sambil melompati atap-atap gedung dengan beberapa orang lain yang mengikutinya di belakang. Itu J-Hope yang tampak dikejar para CCG.

"Suga _hyung!_ RapMoniiee~! Lihat apa yang aku bawa!" J-Hope berteriak senang sambil menuju gedung apartemen dimana RapMon dan Suga berada.

Suga menjilat bibirnya yang tidak tertutupi topeng. "Bagus sekali. Kebetulan aku sedang lapar."

RapMon diam-diam menyeringai.

* * *

Anak laki-laki remaja itu fokus memperhatikan langit malam dari balik jendela kafe. Ia merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Sesuatu yang besar sepertinya akan terjadi malam ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan sampai seserius itu, Hueningkai?"

Pemuda lain yang tampak lebih tua muncul. Ia memukul pelan kepala si anak bernama Hueningkai itu dengan buku menu di tangannya.

"Jungkook _hyung_ jangan ganggu aku! Aku sedang memperhatikan langit," ujar Hueningkai kesal.

Jungkook ikut menatap langit. "Memangnya apa yang bagus dari langit malam ini. Langitnya tampak biasa saja."

"Langitnya tidak biasa! Aku merasakan sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi malam ini!" Hueningkai berseru heboh.

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

"Entahlah." Hueningkai kembali duduk dan melanjutkan kegiatannya menatap langit. "_Hyung,_ tadi aku… melihat Pangeran Mata Satu."

"UHUK! APA?!" Jungkook yang sedang meminum kopinya tersedak saking terkejutnya. "Jangan bercanda, dia itu sudah musnah."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius melihatnya. Dia punya _kagune_ yang sangat unik. Aku pun bisa merasakan auranya yang aneh walau dari jauh."

Jungkook tampak tidak percaya dengan perkataan Hueningkai. Ia melanjutkan kegiatan minum kopinya. "Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu? Padahal aku berharap Seokjin _hyung_-lah Pangeran Mata Satu itu."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

"Karena mungkin saja jika Seokji _hyung_ adalah Pangeran Mata Satu, aku adalah Raja Mata Satunya," Jungkook menjawab sambil cengengesan. Tentu saja langsung membuat Hueningkai kesal.

"Aku juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi, berdasarkan legenda yang aku baca, Raja dan Pangeran Mata Satu yang merupakan _ghoul_ bangsawan setengah manusia itu akan terlahir kembali setiap lima puluh tahun. Jika mereka benar-benar ada, aku tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa besar kekuatan mereka."

Jungkook diam-diam memperhatikan Hueningkai yang sedang sibuk dalam pikirannya. Sebenarnya, Jungkook juga mengetahui legenda tentang dua _ghoul_ bangsawan itu. Namun, ia tidak terlalu percaya dan peduli layaknya Hueningkai.

"Daripada kau sibuk memikirkan hal tidak berguna seperti itu, bukankah lebih baik kau cuci semua gelas dan piring kotor di dapur? Kita sudah tutup sejak setengah jam yang lalu namun semua pekerjaan belum juga selesai. Seokjin _hyung_ bisa mengamuk nanti."

Hueningkai cemberut mendengar celotehan Jungkook. "Kenapa kau selalu menyuruhku?"

"Karena kau belum mengerjakan bagianmu. Aku sudah selesai dengan semua pekerjaanku. Cepat kerjakaan atau aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur di kamar malam ini.

Hueningkai mendesah lelah. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dengan wajah malas. "Ok, ok. Akan kukerjakan. Jangan bawel."

Jungkook tertawa dalam hati. Ia senang menjahili adiknya seperti ini.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria tampan muncul di tangga kafe. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian rapi seakan ingin mengunjungi sebuah acara resmi.

"Jungkook, Hueningkai, aku pergi dulu. Kalian jangan tidur terlalu malam dan jangan lupa kunci semua pintu kafe."

Jungkook segera bangkit dan menghampiri pria itu. "Kau mau pergi kemana malam-malam begini, Seokjin _hyung?"_

"Biasa, ada pekerjaan. Ada pasien yang menunggu untuk kuobati."

Jungkook memicing menatap Seokjin curiga. Ia tidak percaya pada sosok yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kau tidak sedang membohongiku kan? Kau tidak akan pergi menemui organisasi pembunuh itu lagi kan?"

Seokjin tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Jungkook. "Kenapa kau selalu curiga padaku sih, Kookie?"

"Karena aku khawatir padamu, _hyung!_ Aku akan ikut denganmu saja malam ini."

Raut wajah Seokjin berubah. Tatapannya menegas. "Kau tidak perlu ikut. Tetaplah disini dan lindungi Hueningkai."

"Tapi _hyung—"_

"Aku tidak terima bantahan, Jungkook. Tolong sekali ini saja menurut padaku."

Jungkook terdiam. Kalau Seokjin sudah memohon seperti itu, Jungkook tidak bisa lagi membantah.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku, _hyung._ Hati-hati."

Seokjin tersenyum. Ia elus lembut puncak kepala Jungkook. "Iya. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau juga jaga dirimu dan Hueningkai baik-baik ya."

Jungkook mengangguk. Seokjin berbalik menuju pintu depan.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik _hyung!"_ Hueningkai berseru dari balik konter.

Jungkook sendiri masih terdiam menatap pintu kafe. Seokjin sudah menghilang dari sana.

"_Hyung, kembalilah dengan selamat."_

* * *

"Yeonjun _hyung_, Soobin _hyung_, apa kalian sudah dengar?"

Remaja bersurai coklat menghampiri dua remaja lain yang tengah asyik bermain _game_ di ranjang mereka.

"Tau apa?" jawab salah satu yang berkulit putih pucat.

"Aku dapat kabar dari kantor. Para senior sedang bertarung melawan _ghoul_ kelas S. Kudengar, akan ada pertarungan besar malam ini."

"Benarkah? Kenapa kita tidak dipanggil?"

"Ketua belum memberikan perintah apapun kepada kita. Itu artinya, _QUINX_ memang belum diperbolehkan untuk bertarung," yang bersurai abu-abu menyahut.

"Yeonjun _hyung_ benar. Kita harus menunggu sampai RC kita benar-benar pulih dan siap untuk bertarung."

"Daripada itu, bukankah lebih baik kita tidur. Hari sudah larut dan besok kita sekolah. Beomgyu, cepat pergi ke ranjangmu sana!"

Remaja bersurai coklat itu mendengus. "Ok, ok. Aku akan tidur. Selamat malam."

* * *

Ruangan serba putih itu sangat sunyi. Hanya ada suara dari elektrokardiograf mengisi ruangan. Di pojok ruangan itu, seorang pemuda bersurai oranye duduk diam memperhatikan seorang gadis yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Raut wajah pemuda itu tampak sangat menyedihkan.

"Chaeyoung-ah…"

Pemuda itu bergumam. Menggumamkan nama gadis yang terbaring tanpa tau kapan ia akan sadar. Sudah dua tahun gadis itu terbaring disana dan sudah selama itu pula sang pemuda selalu datang untuk menjenguknya.

Pemuda itu menatap langit malam yang kemerahan. Ia mengernyit. Sesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi malam ini. Pemuda itu meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas, mencari sebuah kontak dan menghubunginya.

"Halo, Taehyungie. Kuharap kau tidak pergi kemana-mana malam ini."

* * *

Taehyung menatap jam dinding di kamarnya. Sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam. Namun, sang adik tak kunjung pulang juga.

"Cih, kemana lagi perginya anak itu sampai selarut ini sih?" Taehyung menggerutu. Ia meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi kontak sang adik. Lagi-lagi, tak ada jawaban.

Taehyung menatap langit yang berwarna kemerahan. Ia pikir akan turun hujan. Karena itu, Taehyung berinisiatif mencari sang adik sebelum hari semakin larut dan hujan benar-benar turun.

Baru saja Taehyung keluar dari rumahnya, ponselnya bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Itu dari Jimin, sahabatnya.

"Halo, ada apa kau menelponku malam-malam begini?"

"_Halo, Taehyungie. Kuharap kau tidak pergi kemana-mana malam ini,"_ suara di seberang tampak begitu khawatir.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus keluar. Taehyun belum juga pulang."

"_Apa? Taehyun belum pulang malam-malam begini? Memangnya dia pergi kemana?"_

"Aku tidak tau. Ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku akan mencarinya ke rumah temannya. Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa kau khawatir sekali?"

"_Para ghoul sedang berkeliaran. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada dirimu."_

Taehyung tersenyum. Diam-diam, ia bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang sangat peduli padanya seperti Jimin.

"Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan langsung menelpon CCG begitu aku bertemu dengan para _ghoul_ itu."

"_Baiklah, tetap hati-hati. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kalau kau bertemu dengan para ghoul, sebisa mungkin menghindarlah dari mereka."_

"Ok. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Taehyung menutup teleponnya. Perhatiannya teralihkan pada sosok yang tengah berdiri di atas atap sebuah rumah. Taehyung terkejut. Baru saja ia membicarakan _ghoul_ dengan Jimin, ia malah melihatnya secara langsung sekarang. Seharusnya, Taehyung merasa takut. Bisa saja _ghoul_ itu berniat memangsanya. Namun, Taehyung sama sekali tidak merasa takut. Ia malah terdiam menatap _ghoul_ bertopeng dengan satu mata itu. Taehyung merasa tidak asing dengan sosok itu. Seakan-akan ia mengenali sosok _ghoul_ yang tampaknya masih remaja itu.

_Ghoul_ itu sendiri juga balik memperhatikannya dalam diam. _Kagune_-nya yang berbentuk seperti rantai dengan panah diujungnya itu tampak bersinar di tengah gelapnya malam. _Kagune_ itu seakan menghiasi dirinya.

Taehyung masih tertegun menatap _ghoul_ itu. Walaupun _ghoul_ itu mengenakan topeng, Taehyung yakin sekali _ghoul_ itu tersenyum padanya dari balik topengnya. Sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Taehyung.

* * *

_**Katakan padaku. Siapa kau sebenarnya?**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog—To be continued…**

* * *

**Unravel**

**Noora Felisha present**

**Member BTS dan TXT hanyalah milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan Big Hit**

**Genre: Supernatural, Mystery, Crime, Family, Friendship, Romance**

**Pair: TaeKook, NamJin, MinYoon, HopeGyu, YeonBin, TaeKai**

**Based on Anime/Manga Tokyo Ghoul © Sui Ishida**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Kim Taehyung (20 tahun)**

**Kang Taehyun (13 tahun)**

**Jeon Jungkook (18 tahun)**

**Park Jimin (20 tahun)**

**Kai Kamal Huening (13 tahun)**

**Kim Seokjin (23 tahun)**

**Min Yoongi (22 tahun)**

**Kim Namjoon (21 tahun)**

**Jung Hoseok (21 tahun)**

**Choi Yeonjun (16 tahun)**

**Choi Soobin (15 tahun)**

**Choi Beomgyu (14 tahun)**

**Dan idol K-Pop lainnya**

**Summary: "Jika aku ada untuk dibunuh, untuk apa aku dilahirkan?"**

**Selain istilah-istilah dalam Tokyo Ghoul, isi ceritanya adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendir dan tidak ada maksud plagiat.**

* * *

***Vocabulary***

**Ghoul : makhluk pemangsa manusia dengan tubuh dan sifat sama persis seperti manusia.**

**Kakugan : mata berwarna hitam dengan pupil merah milik para ghoul.**

**Kagune : organ khusus yang dibentuk sel RC yang berfungsi sebagai senjata.**

**CCG (Comission and Conter Ghoul)/Ghoul Investigator : komisi khusus yang dibentuk negara untuk memusnahkan para ghoul.**

**QUINX : pasukan khusus dari CCG yang terdiri dari manusia yang tubuhnya telah dimodifikasi dengan sel RC sehingga menjadi manusia setengah ghoul, memiliki kagune dan kakugan di salah satu mata mereka.**

**Quinqie : senjata khusus milik para CCG yang terbuat dari kagune dari para ghoul yang telah mati.**

**RC : sebuah sel darah khusus yang hanya dimiliki para ghoul.**

**Raja dan Pangeran Mata Satu : istilah untuk ghoul legendaris keturunan bangsawan. Mereka yang terlahir dengan julukan ini adalah ghoul setengah manusia yang terlahir atas perkawinan ghoul berdarah murni dengan seorang manusia tulen. Mereka hanya akan terlahir selama 5 tahun sekali. Mereka yang terlahir sebagai Raja ataupun Pangeran Mata Satu memiliki kekuatan jauh diatas para ghoul kelas S sekalipun.**


	2. Episode 1

_Apa yang biasanya dilakukan seorang anak kelas tiga SMP setiap sepulang sekolah? Bermain sebentar bersama teman-teman dengan pergi ke game center, belajar bersama di rumah teman, mengikuti kegiatan klub di sekolah, atau langsung pulang dan beristirahat di rumah. Anak-anak normal pada umumnya akan melakukan salah satu kegiatan yang kusebutkan tadi._

_Tapi… yang kulakukan berbeda._

_Karena aku… bukanlah salah satu dari mereka yang normal._

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah besok, Soobin."

Soobin melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis pada dua teman sekelasnya yang barusan pulang bersamanya. Mereka berpisah di sebuah perempatan jalan. Kedua temannya berbelok ke arah kanan, sedangkan Soobin melanjutkan perjalanannya lurus ke depan.

Soobin menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan berkulit putih mulusnya. Sudah pukul 9 malam. Sebentar lagi, Yeonjun _hyung kesayangannya_ pasti akan menelponnya.

Drrtt… Drrrttt…

Soobin merasakan ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Benar saja dugaannya. Panggilan masuk dari Yeonjun.

"Halo."

"_Soobin, kau dimana?! Kenapa jam segini belum pulang juga?"_

Soobin sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Ia tidak mau pendengarannya rusak akibat teriakan menggelegar dari seberang sana.

"Aku masih di jalan. Sebentar lagi sampai."

Bohong. Soobin masih harus berjalan selama sepuluh menit agar ia sampai ke apartemen tempatnya tinggal.

"_Kau keluyuran kemana saja sampai baru pulang jam segini?"_

Soobin mengernyit sebal. Ia tak suka pada sikap Yeonjun yang bawel ini. "Aku tidak keluyuran. Ada tugas kelompok yang harus dikumpulkan besok pagi dan mau tidak mau diselesaikan malam ini juga. Bahkan aku berniat menginap di rumah temanku tadi."

"_Tidak, tidak. Aku melarangmu menginap. Cepat pulang sekarang. Kita ada pekerjaan."_

"Pekerjaan lagi? Oh ya ampun, ayolah. Aku baru berniat istirahat ketika sampai nanti."

"_Jangan banyak mengeluh. Hitung-hitung pekerjaan ini sebagai latihan sebelum kau benar-benar terjun dengan keadaan sel RC-mu yang telah aktif seluruhnya. Kau tidak mau kan mati di tengah-tengah pertarungan hanya karena kau belum bisa menguasai seluruh kagune—"_

"Iya, iya. Aku paham. Berhentilah mengoceh dan menasihatiku seolah-olah kau selalu benar. Aku akan segera pulang. Jangan hubungi aku lagi!"

Soobin memutus panggilannya sepihak. Ia sudah terlanjur kesal pada Yeonjun. Apalagi jika pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu mulai mengoceh masalah sel RC, _kagune,_ dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan dan _tubuh baru_-nya. Yeonjun seakan tau segalanya.

Soobin melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar agar ia segera sampai di apartemen. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak suka membuat orang lain menunggu. Terlebih lagi yang menunggunya bukan hanya Yeonjun, tapi juga _hoobae-_nya, Beomgyu.

Soobin tidak memperhatikan jalan. Ia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh yang lebih besar dan kekar, namun tidak lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ah, maaf. Saya tidak sengaja."

Pria kekar itu menghampirinya dengan wajah tak suka. Ternyata pria itu tidak sendirian. Ia bersama dengan beberapa pria lain yang juga berwajah sangar.

"Kau pikir maaf bisa menyelesaikan masalah?"

"Bos, dia kelihatannya enak."

"Kau benar. Seret dia ke tempat kita."

Para pria kekar itu menyeret Soobin dengan paksa menuju sebuah gang sempit dan gelap. Mereka memojokkan Soobin disana. Soobin sendiri hanya diam karena ia tidak tau apa-apa.

"Kau terlihat manis sekali dan masih sangat muda. Mungkin bermain-main sebentar denganku tidaklah buruk sebelum kau menjadi santapanku," pria itu berusaha menggoda Soobin sambil memainkan lidahnya.

Soobin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Jujur, Soobin tidak paham. Dia masih polos. Usianya saja baru 15 tahun. Terlebih lagi, Soobin lebih sering dikurung di rumah daripada menghabiskan waktunya di dunia luar. Wajar jika ia tidak terlalu paham permbicaraan berkonotasi dewasa.

"Kita akan bermain. Melakukan sesuatu, apapun itu yang penting menyenangkan."

Kali ini, salah satu sudut bibir Soobin tertarik, tersenyum miring.

"Kau yakin ingin bermain denganku?" Nada suaranya berubah. Kali ini sedikit menggoda.

"Oh, tentu saja."

Soobin meregangkan tubuhnya. "Tapi, aku ini sedikit kejam lho…"

Para pria itu tersenyum penuh napsu. "Kau memang mangsa yang menarik."

"Baiklah…"

Soobin memejamkan matanya. Aura aneh mulai menguar di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Aku akan melayani kalian."

Saat ia kembali membuka matanya, mata kanannya berubah menjadi kakugan. Para pria itu terkejut melihat perubahan Soobin. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Soobin adalah seorang _ghoul_. Terlebih, ia hanya memiliki satu _kakugan._

"K-kau… seorang _ghoul?"_

"Terlebih mata satumu itu… _ghoul _legendaris…"

Soobin mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu? Jangan samakan aku dengan makhluk seperti kalian. Aku ini manusia, tau!"

"Tapi, kenapa kau memiliki _kakugan?"_

"Entahlah. Anggap saja, aku ini sedikit berbeda dari para manusia…"

Soobin menyunggingkan senyum sombong. Matanya kembali fokus pada pria-pria di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita mulai permainan kita. Lagipula, sudah lama aku tidak bermain dengan para _ghoul._ Kalian bisa menjadi bahan pemanasanku sebelum aku memulai pekerjaan malam ini."

Soobin mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat yang berubah menjadi sebuah pedang. Sebuah _quinqie_ yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi.

"Dia bukan _ghoul…_dia…"

"CCG."

Soobin tertawa keras. Tawa yang tidak wajar. Kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan setiap kali akan menyerang para _ghoul._

"Semuanya~ Selamat makan~"

Setelah berteriak, Soobin mulai menyerang para pria itu dengan gerakan tidak wajar. Beberapa diantaranya berhasil menghindar. Namun, Soobin tetap berhasil melukai mereka. Mereka mulai mengeluarkan kagune masing-masing dan menyerang Soobin. Tentu saja, Soobin dapat menghindar dengan mudah.

Sebenarnya, Soobin sudah mengetahui sejak awal bahwa para pria itu adalah _ghoul._ Soobin dapat merasakan aura mereka yang berbeda. Awalnya Soobin takut, namun berkat latihan yang ia terima sejak kecil membuatnya dapat bersikap tenang dalam kondisi genting sekalipun. Karena itu, Soobin dapat menipu mereka dengan mudah.

Soobin berhenti menghindar setelah merasa cukup lelah. Ia melempar _quinqie_-nya sembarang arah.

"Sudah kuduga. Tanpa menggunakan _kagune,_ aku pasti kewalahan."

Soobin mundur sejenak sambil mempersiapkan diri. Benang-benang merah mulai muncul di sekitar tulang ekornya, membentuk sebuah ekor yang kemudian terbelah menjadi enam bagian. Ujung ekor itu seperti sebuah pistol yang akan siap kapan saja mengeluarkan tembakan laser.

"Sejak dulu aku selalu ingin mencoba _kagune_-ku ini. Yeonjun _hyung _selalu melarangku. Sekarang Yeonjun _hyung _tidak ada disini dan aku bisa menggunakan _kagune_-ku dengan bebas."

Ekor milik Soobin mulai mengeluarkan peluru-peluru laser. Para _ghoul _itu berusaha menghindar. Lagi-lagi, Soobin tersenyum miring.

"Percuma kalian kabur. Laserku tidak akan berhenti mengejar sebelum mengenai sasarannya."

Benar saja. Semua laser yang dikeluarkan Soobin terus mengejar para _ghoul _tanpa henti. Bahkan mereka yang bersembunyipun tetap –tertembak. Satu-persatu dari mereka jatuh tergeletak di jalan.

Soobin menatap datar semua _ghoul _yang terkapar itu. Mereka hanya pingsan. Soobin sengaja tidak membunuh mereka. Dengan santainya, Soobin melewati tubuh mereka, lalu berlari cepat menuju apartemen.

_Terkadang, aku berpikir. Kapan aku bisa menjalani hidupku dengan normal seperti anak lainnya?_

Soobin membuka pintu apartemen. Yeonjun dan Beomgyu sudah menunggu di depan pintu.

"Kau darimana saja, _hyung?"_ Beomgyu bertanya dengan wajah penasaran.

Yeonjun menelisik penampilannya. "Kau bertarung dengan _ghoul?"_

Soobin mengangkat bahu acuh. "Entahlah."

"Apa kau menggunakan _kagune_-mu?"

"Kurasa."

Yeonjun menghela napas lelah. "Seharusnya aku mengomelimu sekarang. Tapi kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Ketua sudah menunggu. Cepat ganti pakaianmu."

Soobin bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Ia memakai kemeja putih, celana hitam, plus jaket putih yang sudah menjadi seragam kerjanya. Ia mengambil koper tempatnya menyimpan _quinqie_. Sebelum pergi, ia menatap sejenak pantulan dirinya di depan cermin.

_Aku, Choi Soobin. 15 tahun. Aku adalah… seorang pembunuh ghoul._

* * *

**Unravel**

**Noora Felisha present**

**Member BTS dan TXT hanyalah milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan Big Hit**

**Genre: Supernatural, Mystery, Crime, Family, Friendship, Romance**

**Pair: TaeKook, NamJin, MinYoon, HopeGyu, YeonBin, TaeKai**

**Based on Anime/Manga Tokyo Ghoul © Sui Ishida**

* * *

**Episode 1**

Taehyun mengendap-endap di depan rumahnya sendiri. Hari sudah larut, dan lagi-lagi ia pulang melewati batas jam malam yang dibuat kakaknya. Kakaknya pasti akan marah seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia harus menyiapkan telinganya yang pasti akan berdengung mendengar celotehan kakaknya semalaman.

Taehyun membuka pintu pelan-pelan agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi. Ia berjinjit dengan langkah yang sangat hati-hati agar sang kakak tidak mendengar suara langkah kakinya. Melewati ruang tamu yang juga sekaligus ruang makan, Taehyun bersyukur sang kakak—Taehyung—sudah tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Ia bersorak dalam hati. Hari ini telinganya selamat dari ceramahan sang kakak.

Taehyun mempercepat langkahnya menuju tangga. Kamarnya ada di lantai dua, bersebelahan dengan kamar sang kakak. Sebenarnya, ia tidak tega melihat Taehyung tidur di sofa seperti itu. Namun, jika ia membangunkan Taehyung sekarang, Taehyung pasti akan marah karena mengetahui ia pulang terlalu malam.

Tinggal beberapa anak tangga saja Taehyun tiba di lantai dua, suara sang kakak yang memanggil namanya menghentikan langkahnya. Taehyun tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi Taehyung hanya pura-pura tidur dan diam-diam memperhatikan.

"Darimana saja kau, baru pulang jam segini?" Suara Taehyung terdengar dingin. Taehyun meneguk ludahnya gugup.

Berusaha tidak peduli, Taehyun berbalik dan bersikap seolah tak ada masalah apapun hari ini.

"Kerja kelompok di rumah teman. Kenapa?"

"Oh ya? Dimana?"

"Di rumah Hyerin."

"Tadi aku ke rumah Hyerin dan kau tidak ada disana."

Taehyun diam sejenak, berpikir mencari alasan. "Pasti aku sudah pulang saat kau datang kesana."

"Aku ke rumah Hyerin jam 3 sore tadi. Hyerin bilang, dia tidak bersamamu seharian ini. Aku juga menelpon Hueningkai. Katanya, kau langsung pulang setelah bermain di _game center."_

Taehyung menjelaskan panjang lebar dan penuh fakta membuat Taehyun membeku dan tidak mampu menyelanya sedikitpun.

Mata Taehyung memicing menatap Taehyun tajam. "Kim Taehyun, katakan padaku. Apa kau sedang berbohong padaku."

Taehyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia mulai geram. Kakaknya ini selalu saja berhasil membuatnya bungkam.

"Aku sedang tidak berbohong."

Taehyung melipat tangannya di depan dada, wajahnya berubah angkuh. "Kalau begitu, katakan sejujurnya. Kemana saja kau seharian ini?"

"Hanya berkeliling di sekitar taman kota. Aku bosan di rumah."

"Lalu, kenapa sampai selarut ini?"

Taehyun diam. Ia tidak bisa memberitahukan Taehyung yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kau tidak pergi menemui para berandalan itu lagi kan?"

"_Hyung!"_

"**Taehyun."** Suara Taehyung berubah, penuh penekanan. "Cepat turun kesini."

Taehyun tau sang kakak benar-benar marah sekarang. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain kembali menuruni tangga, lalu berdiri di hadapan sang kakak.

Taehyung memperhatikan Taehyun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Berdecak kesal saat ia melihat seragam Taehyun yang kotor, plus celana yang robek di bagian betis kanannya.

Lagi-lagi, Taehyung menatap Taehyun tajam. "Kau bertengkar lagi?"

Taehyun menggeleng.

Taehyung mendesah lelah. "Katakan sejujurnya!"

"Aku memang sedang tidak berbohong karena aku memang tidak bertengkar."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau menjelaskan penampilanmu yang sangat berantakan ini?!" Taehyung mendesah lelah. Ia sudah cukup sabar menghadapi sifat egois sang adik selama ini. Namun kali ini, Taehyung tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia tidak mau adiknya tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang buruk.

"Ayolah, Kim Taehyun. _Appa, Eomma,_ dan aku tidak pernah mendidikmu untuk menjadi seorang berandalan. Kami juga tidak pernah mendidikmu menjadi seorang pembohong."

"_Hyung!"_ Taehyun ikut habis kesabaran. Ia tidak terima. Selama ini ia selalu disalahkan oleh sang kakak tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya tengah dialaminya. Taehyun tidak suka jika sang kakak mulai menyebutnya berandalan, karena ia memang bukan orang yang suka cari masalah.

"Kau selalu saja menyalahkanku. Padahal selama ini kau tidak tau apa yang sedang aku rasakan. Kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku. Kau tidak pernah meluangkan waktumu untukku…"

"Taehyun-_ah…"_

Taehyun mengangkat kepalanya yang sedang menunduk. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. "Sudah cukup. Aku membencimu, _hyung._ Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau pergi saja menyusul _Appa _dan _Eomma!"_

Setelah membentak Taehyung, Taehyun berlari menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Ia mengunci dirinya disana, meninggalkan Taehyung yang terdiam mencerna kata-katanya.

Taehyung kembali duduk di sofa. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya. Kepalanya terasa pening. Selama ini, ia berusaha keras merawat dan mendidik Taehyun dengan baik tanpa bersikap kasar sedikitpun pada sang adik. Ia sangat menyayangi Taehyun yang merupakan keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki sekarang.

Sebenarnya, Taehyun anak yang baik. Ia sangat dekat dengan Taehyung saat mereka masih kecil. Namun, sikapnya mulai berubah sejak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal. Awalnya, Taehyung berpikir bahwa Taehyun merasa depresi sejak mereka menjadi yatim piatu. Taehyung juga menduga bahwa kenakalan yang Taehyun lakukan selama ini adalah salah satu prosesnya menuju dewasa. Namun semakin hari, Taehyun malah semakin menjadi.

"Taehyun_-ah…"_

Taehyung meremas kaosnya di bagian dada, berusaha meredam rasa sesak akibat perkataan Taehyun. Wajar jika Taehyun marah padanya. Namun, ia tak menyangka jika Taehyun sangat membencinya hingga memilih agar Taehyung pergi saja. Taehyung frustasi. Ia tidak tau lagi bagaimana membuat Taehyun dapat kembali seperti dulu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti dirimu, jika kau sendiri tidak mau mengatakan apapun kepadaku…"

* * *

Boemgyu mengerutkan kening. Ia menatap secarik kuisioner berisi daftar sederet nama SMA yang akan dipilihnya ketika lulus SMP nanti, jurusan yang akan dipilihnya, serta alasan yang harus ia berikan. Beomgyu tidak mengerti. Padahal ia masih kelas 2 SMP, tapi kenapa ia harus memilih SMA dari sekarang?

"Arrrggghhh!" Shin Ryujin, teman sekelas Beomgyu, tiba-tiba berteriak frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Beomgyu yang duduk di sebelahnya tentu saja terkejut sekaligus heran.

"Kau kenapa, Ryujin?" tanya Beomgyu.

Ryujin menoleh dengan wajah kusut. "Aku bingung harus pilih SMA mana!"

"Oh." Beomgyu bergumam tak peduli. Matanya kembali fokus pada secarik kertas di tangannya. "Kenapa harus bingung? Kau kan tinggal memilih sesuai kata hatimu."

"Mudah bicara seperti itu untuk orang jenius macam dirimu. Mau pilih SMA yang manapun, yang elit sekalipun, kau pasti akan langsung diterima. Kau juga jago musik, kau bisa saja masuk ke sekolah musik yang terkenal itu."

Beomgyu menggedikkan bahu. "Tidak juga. Sebenarnya, aku juga belum menentukan akan masuk ke SMA mana," ujar Beomgyu. _"Mungkin aku akan pilih SMA yang sama dengan Yeonjun hyung," _lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Tapi tetap saja kan…" Wajah Ryujin berubah lesu. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, tidak bersemangat. "Sebenarnya aku ingin masuk SMA Yochung, tapi jika melihat lagi nilaiku, kurasa aku tak punya kesempatan."

"Kau punya," suara Beomgyu menarik perhatian Ryujin untuk menatapnya. "Masih ada waktu setahun lagi untuk memperbaiki nilai. Jika kau mau berusaha, kau pasti bisa. Jika gagal pun, kau tidak akan terlalu kecewa. Setidaknya kau pernah mencoba."

Ryujin terdiam mendengar perkataan Beomgyu. Yang Beomgyu katakan ada benarnya juga. Ia tidak boleh menyerah sebelum mencoba. Daripada patah semangat sebelum melakukan apa-apa, lebih baik Ryujin lebih giat belajar. Lagipula, ia punya teman sejenius Beomgyu yang juga baik hati dan tidak sombong. Beomgyu pasti mau membantunya belajar sebebal apapun otak Ryujin.

Ryujin kembali bersemangat. Ia bangkit dari kursinya lalu menerjang Beomgyu dan memeluknya erat. Tentu saja, Beomgyu yang sedang diam langsung kalang kabut.

"Choi Beomgyu, terima kasih banyak karena telah membuat semangatku kembali lagi!" Ryujin berseru. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tatapan anak seisi kelas. Ia dan Beomgyu memang sudah bersahabat sejak SD dan Ryujin menganggap Beomgyu seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri.

"Ryujin, bisa tolong lepaskan aku? Aku kesulitan bernapas," Beomgyu sendiri berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut seorang Shin Ryujin.

Tak lama kemudian, Nam Dareum si ketua kelas sekaligus salah satu teman dekat Beomgyu, masuk dan menghampiri Beomgyu. Awalnya, ia sedikit terkejut melihat Beomgyu dan Ryujin yang sedang berpelukan. Namun setelahnya, ia menggeleng maklum.

"Bukankah tidak baik bermesraan di kelas? Kalian mengganggu yang lainnya," ujar Dareum datar.

Ryujin menatapnya sinis. "Berisik! Kalau cemburu, bilang saja!"

Dareum mendesah pasrah. "Terserah." Ia lalu menatap Beomgyu.

"Beomgyu, kau dicari oleh Soobin _sunbae-nim._ Dia menunggumu di depan kelas."

Mendengar nama Soobin, Beomgyu langsung bangkit sambil sedikit mendorong Ryujin agar melepaskannya.

"Maaf Ryujin, aku harus pergi. Kita lanjutkan nanti saja ya." Beomgyu langsung berlari meninggalkan Ryujin yang setengah kesal.

"Ah, dasar. Kalau sudah berurusan dengan Soobin _sunbae,_ dia langsung mengacuhkanku. Memangnya apa menariknya sih si kulit pucat itu?" gerutu Ryujin.

"Setidaknya dia jauh lebih kalem dan imut, tidak seperti dirimu yang ganas bagaikan monster," Dareum menimpali sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek Ryujin.

* * *

"Ada apa mencariku, Soobin_ hyung?"_

Beomgyu langsung menghampiri Soobin yang tengah berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di sebelah pintu kelas.

"Beomgyu, kita pulang sekarang."

"Hah?" Beomgyu melongo. Ia menatap jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. "Sekarang bahkan belum jam 3."

"Kita tidak akan menunggu jam 3. Ada pekerjaan yang harus kita selesaikan. Lagipula, guru yang mengajar di kelasmu tidak masuk kan?" ujar Soobin.

"Iya sih, tapi kenapa harus sekarang? Apa pekerjaan itu sangat penting?"

Soobin mengangguk. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Beomgyu, membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kita akan membasmi _ghoul_ kelas A di Jalan Incheong."

Beomgyu mengernyit. "Kenapa _ghoul _kelas A? Bukankah para QUINX harusnya mengurus _ghoul_ kelas S?"

"Kau mau mengurus _ghoul_ kelas S disaat sel RC-mu belum aktif sepenuhnya? Apa kau mau bunuh diri, Choi Beomgyu?"

Beomgyu mengernyit tidak suka. "Kau semakin mirip dengan Yeonjun _hyung _saja."

"_Kagune _kita belum bisa diaktifkan sepenuhnya. Pekerjaan ini merupakan salah satu bentuk latihan sebelum kita melawan _ghoul _kelas S."

"Apa Ketua akan ikut?"

"Kurasa tidak. Tugas ini dikhususkan untuk kau, aku, dan Yeonjun _hyung_ saja. Sebaiknya kau berhenti bertanya dan segera ikut denganku."

Soobin tidak peduli dengan ocehan Beomgyu. Ia langsung menarik tangan Beomgyu dan membawanya pulang. Karena terburu-buru, Soobin tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Karena tubuh orang yang ditabraknya lebih mungil menyebabkan orang itu otomatis terjatuh.

"Ah, maaf apa kau baik-baik saja—eh? Taehyun?"

Taehyun menatap Soobin tajam. "Kalau jalan hati-hati dong! Sudah tau badanmu besar. Kau bisa membahayakan orang lain!"

Soobin mengernyit. Tidak biasanya Taehyun galak begini. Soobin mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud membantu Taehyun berdiri, namun Taehyun malah menepisnya.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" ujarnya angkuh. Setelah itu, Taehyun pergi meninggalkan Soobin dan Beomgyu yang melongo melihat sikapnya.

"Dia itu kenapa sih?" gumam Soobin.

"Taehyunie, tunggu aku!"

Tak lama kemudian, Soobin dan Beomgyu menangkap suara cempereng dari sosok tinggi yang tengah berlari mengejar Taehyun. Itu Hueningkai. Ia berhenti sejenak di hadapan Soobin dan Beomgyu, lalu membungkuk dalam.

"Beomgyu _hyung, _Soobin _hyung, _tolong maafkan Taehyun. Hari ini dia agak sensitif," ujar Hueningkai.

"Ah, iya. Tidak apa-apa. Cepat kau susul dia. Aku khawatir dia kenapa-kenapa," ujar Soobin.

Hueningkai mengangguk menurut. Segera saja ia melanjutkan larinya menyusul Taehyun yang sudah menghilang entah kemana. Soobin sendiri kembali menarik tangan Beomgyu agar bocah itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju apartemen tempat mereka tinggal.

* * *

"_Semalam, beberapa tubuh tanpa identitas ditemukan tak bernyawa di sebuah klub malam di Jalan Jangmi. Air liur yang ditemukan di tubuh para mayat diduga adalah milik ghoul. Terlebih lagi, para CCG melaporkan bahwa ada beberapa ghoul kelas S yang berkeliaran semalam. Diduga, semalam merupakan perjamuan besar yang dilakukan para ghoul kelas S setiap bulan."_

Jimin menatap presenter wanita yang membawakan berita tentang kejadian mengenaskan yang terjadi semalam. Matanya memicing tak suka begitu layar televisi di kafe tempatnya _nongkrong_ bersama sang sahabat menampilkan beberapa tubuh yang menjadi korban pembunuhan _ghoul._

"Para _ghoul _itu semakin merajalela saja ya. Mereka sudah seperti binatang buas saja," gumam Jimin.

Taehyung yang sedang menyeruput jus jeruknya ikut menatap layar televisi yang kini menampilkan sosok idol yang tengah naik daun belakangan ini.

"_Beberapa korban diduga adalah fans dari Jung Hoseok yang datang ke acara fanmeeting yang ia adakan di Seoul semalam. Jung Hoseok-ssi, bagaimana perasaanmu mengetahui semua ini?"_

Sang reporter memberikan mulai mewawancarai sang idol yang tampak sedih.

"_Aku turut berduka pada semua ARMY-ku yang menjadi korban pembunuhan semalam. Sebenarnya, aku sangat sedih dan merasa bersalah, mengingat aku sempat dengar kalau para ghoul itu sebenarnya mengincarku. Aku benar-benar sangat menyesal karena malah kalian yang menjadi korbannya. Aku harap keluarga kalian dapat menerima kepergian kalian dengan ikhlas, dan semoga saja kalian bahagia di tempat baru kalian."_

"_Dan untuk kalian para ARMY dan semua orang yang saat ini tengah menontonku, aku harap kalian menjaga diri kalian baik-baik. Jangan keluar saat malam hari, aku tidak mau ada lagi yang menjadi korban. Aku tidak akan mengadakan fanmeet ataupun konser dalam waktu dekat demi keamanan kalian juga. Aku juga berdoa demi keselamatan kalian, dan kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Terima kasih atas semua cinta dan perhatian yang kalian berikan padaku. Aku menyayangi kalian."_

Jung Hoseok mentup sesi wawancaranya dengan senyuman lembut, meski wajahnya masih tampak sedih. Kemudian, beritapun dialihkan dengan berita lain bertema politik.

"Bahkan mereka mengincar seorang idol," ujar Taehyung.

"Tentu saja. Mereka mengincar orang-orang yang terkenal dan berwajah tampan. Para _ghoul_ menganggap orang yang seperti itu spesial dan memiliki rasa yang unik dan nikmat. Bukan hanya untuk dimakan, mereka bisa saja menggunakan wajahmu sebagai topeng untuk menyamar dan mencari mangsa dengan lebih mudah."

Taehyung melongo mendengar penjelasan Jimin. "Darimana kau tau semua itu?"

"Aku membaca banyak buku tentang _ghoul."_ Ia menyeruput _ice float_nya. "Kau pun bisa jadi korban."

Taehyung mengernyit. "Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau seorang _ulzzang."_

"Berarti Taehyun juga. Dia seorang _ulzzang_ di sekolahnya."

"Ya, kau harus lebih menjaga Taehyun." Jimin teringat sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan Taehyun? Kau tampak tidak baik sejak tadi pagi."

Taehyung terdiam. Jimin memang tidak bisa dibohongi. Jimin sudah bersamanya sejak kecil. Pemuda manis itu sudah sangat mengenal seorang Kim Taehyung yang _moody-_an. Setiap kali perasaan Taehyung tidak enak, Jimin akan mengetahuinya, sebagus apapun Taehyung menyembunyikannya.

"Apa kau tidak mau cerita?"

Taehyung menghela napas. Jimin akan terus mendesaknya sekalipun Taehyung hanya bungkam. Dan Taehyung lebih memilih untuk bercerita daripada telinganya panas mendengar Jimin yang cerewet.

"Dia marah padaku, tapi aku tidak tau apa alasannya. Aku hanya memarahinya karena ia selalu pulang larut malam, dengan pakaian kotor plus robek. Dia semakin hari semakin menjadi, aku tidak suka setiap kali ia mencari masalah dengan para berandal."

Taehyung menumpahkan seluruh keluh kesahnya pada Jimin tanpa sungkan. Sebagai pendengar yang baik, Jimin mendengarkan tanpa sedikitpun menyela.

"Kau yakin Taehyun berkelahi dengan para beranda?"

Pertanyaan Jimin membuat Taehyung bungkam. Ia memang tidak pernah melihat secara langsung atau punya bukti bahwa adiknya berkelahi.

"Kalau kau tidak punya bukti, jangan langsung menuduhnya. Wajar jika Taehyun kecewa padamu. Coba kau bicarakan lagi dengannya. Apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini," saran Jimin.

"Aku selalu bertanya, tapi ia tidak pernah mau cerita. Ia malah menyalahkanku yang tidak mau mendengarkannya. Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti jika ia sendiri tidak pernah mengatakan apapun?"

Taehyung menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Jimin diam memperhatikan sahabatnya. "Ya, susah juga sih kalau begitu. Saat ini, Taehyun memang sedang dalam masa-masa pubernya kan? Wajar jika ia nakal. Saran saja sih dariku, kau jangan terlalu keras padanya. Carilah waktu yang tepat untuk mengobrol dengannya dan coba bicarakan apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia rasakan," ujar Jimin bijak.

"Iya, akan aku usahakan. Terima kasih atas sarannya," Taehyung tersenyum tipis.

"Sama-sama." Jimin membusungkan dadanya. Ia bangga bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik bagi seorang Kim Taehyung, meski anak itu terkadang menyebalkan.

"Oh ya,Tae. Kudengar kemarin ada gadis yang menyatakan cintanya padamu ya? Apa kau menerimanya?"

Taehyung hampir saja tersedak minumannya. Ia mendengus sebal pada Jimin yang mulai jadi tukang gosip.

"Mengurus adikku saja belum becus, mana bisa aku pacaran," ujar Taehyung jengkel.

"Hah~ Kau payah, Tae. Sudah berapa banyak gadis yang kau tolak?"

Taehyung menggedikkan bahu tak peduli. "Tidak tau, aku tidak menghitungnya."

"Kau ini tidak bersyukur ya? Banyak sekali gadis yang mengantri menjadi kekasihmu, kau malah menolak mereka semua. Bagaimana jika kau berada di posisiku yang sudah menjomblo selama dua puluh tahun ini?!" Jimin berteriak nelangsa. Taehyung menatapnya miris.

"Kau hanya tidak tau, Jim," ujar Taehyung. Ya, Jimin tidak pernah tau ada berapa banyak gadis yang naksir padanya. Namun, mereka semua langsung beralih pada Taehyung dan terpikat pada pesonanya.

"Ya, aku tidak tau karena memang tidak ada." Jimin masih saja mencibir sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia mengalihkan padangannya, menatap sekeliling. Hingga tatapannya berhenti pada satu titik. Seorang _butler_ yang sedang tersenyum manis menyapa para pelanggan.

Senyum jahil Jimin muncul. Tanda-tanda ia akan menggoda Taehyung.

"Hei, bukankah _butler_ dengan gigi kelinci itu tampak manis," Jimin berbisik di telinga Taehyung sambil menunjuk sosok tinggi berambut hitam yang tengah beranjak menuju konter kafe.

Taehyung memperhatikan pemuda itu sekilas. "Kau naksir padanya?"

"Hm, entahlah. Kurasa, belum. Tapi dia bisa masuk salah satu _list_-ku," jawab Jimin.

"Dia tampak lebih muda. Tak kusangka ternyata kau penyuka _berondong,_" cibir Taehyung.

"Tak apa. Yang lebih muda itu terlihat lebih menggairahkan," Jimin berujar ambigu sambil membasahi bibirnya, bertingkah sok seksi. Taehyung bergidik ngeri mengingat dirinya tiga bulan lebih muda dari Jimin.

"Aku akan memanggilnya dan menggodanya sedikit." Jimin memulai aksinya dengan berteriak memanggil sang _butler._ "Hei! Aku mau tambah pesanan dong! _Potato Salad Sandwich-_nya satu ya!"

_Butler_ itu mengangguk menyanggupi pesanan Jimin. Tak lama kemdian, ia datang menghampiri Jimin dan Taehyung dengan membawakan pesanan Jimin.

"Ini _sandwich-_nya. Selamat menikmati," ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Jimin membalas senyumnya. "Terima kasih. Oh ya, apa aku boleh tau siapa namamu?"

Taehyung mendengus melihat Jimin yang kembali memulai aksinya.

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook," jawab sang _butler_.

"Jungkook_-ah_, kau masih terlihat muda. Apa kau masih sekolah?"

"Ya, kelas 3 SMA, lebih tepatnya."

"Kau sekolah dimana?"

"SMA Bangtan."

Jimin tiba-tiba berseru. Ia heboh sendiri. "Benarkah?! Kebetulan sekali, aku dan temanku ini juga alumni sana lho. Kami baru dua tahun lulus dari sana. Aku Park Jimin. Dulu aku ketua klub basket. Kau pasti mengenalku karena aku sangat terkenal," Jimin memperkenalkan dirinya dengan semangat.

"Ah~ Kurasa, aku pernah mendengar namamu."

"Dan yang ini Kim Taehyung. Dia dulu anggota klub musik, tapi tidak terlalu aktif. Dia jarang keluar kelas, namun dia sangat terkenal. Karena dia adalah seorang _ulzzang_."

Jungkook mengalihkan tatapannya pada Taehyung yang sejak tadi diam. Taehyung hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," ujar Taehyung.

"A-ah, senang bertemu denganmu juga," Jungkook mengangguk gugup. Jimin tertawa dalam hati melihat interaksi mereka yang lucu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Jungkook-_ah,_ apa kau sudah punya pacar? Jika belum, Tae ingin mendaftar menjadi pacarmu."

"E-eh?!"

"_Yya!"_ Taehyung langsung menggebrak meja, menyita perhatian seluruh pengunjung kafe. Ia menatap Jimin tajam yang seenaknya mengambinghitamkan dirinya. Sedangkan Jimin hanya tertawa puas dan Jungkook terdiam dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Maaf, aku harus kembali ke dapur untuk membuatkan pesanan pelanggan yang lain." Jungkook langsung pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang masih cekikikan dan Taehyung yang bertambah kesal.

"Kurasa dia gugup melihat ketampananmu, Tae," goda Jimin.

Taehyung mendengus lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. "Kenapa kau menggodanya begitu? Kalau aku sampai diusir karena kau, bagaimana?"

"Kita tidak akan diusir, kita kan pelanggan setia disni," ujar Jimin.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Park Jimin," cibir Taehyung.

Jimin kembali tertawa. Pandangannya teralihkan pada seorang remaja laki-laki yang dikenalnya tampak tengah berjalan bersama teman sebayanya di depan kafe. Tak lama kemudian, bunyi lonceng tanda ada pelanggan yang datang terdengar. Si remaja bersama temannya memasuki kafe.

Mereka adalah Taehyun dan sahabatnya, Hueningkai.

"Jungkook _hyung,_ aku pulang!" Hueningkai berteriak ceria sambil menghampiri Jungkook di konter. Jungkook tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang, Kai. Halo, Taehyun."

"Halo juga, Jungkook _hyung." _Taehyun membalas sapaan Jungkook dengan senyuman ramah.

Taehyung sedikit mengernyit heran saat menggetahui bahwa Jungkook mengenal adiknya. Apalagi mereka terlihat akrab.

"Kau cari tempat duduk yang nyaman saja, aku mau ganti baju dulu," ujar Hueningkai.

Taehyun mengangguk. Ia mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekeliling kafe, mencari kursi kosong di kafe yang tampak ramai pada sore hari ini. Hingga matanya menangkap sosok sang kakak yang duduk di sudut kafe dekat jendela. Ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah.

"Huening, kurasa aku akan langsung pulang saja."

Hueningkai terkejut mendengar Taehyun yang tiba-tiba berubah pikiran. "Kenapa—" suaranya tercekat begitu matanya menangkap Taehyung, sosok yang menjadi alasan Taehyun memilih untuk pulang.

"Maaf, aku tidak jadi mampir sore ini. Aku akan datang besok, aku janji," ujar Taehyun sambil tersenyum palsu.

Tatapan mata Taehyung langsung berubah sedih begitu melihat sang adik berbalik menuju pintu kafe. Taehyun masih tak ingin bertemu dengannya. Jimin melihatnya. Tak tega melihat sang sahabat bersedih, Jimin berinisiatif mengambil langkah.

"Taehyun, tunggu!"

Panggilan dari Jimin menghentikan langkah Taehyun. Taehyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Namun, ia tetap tak bisa bersikap menyebalkan di depan Jimin.

"Iya, Jimin _hyung, _ada apa?"

"Kau mau pergi kemana? Kau kan baru datang."

Taehyun tersenyum palsu. "Kafe sedang ramai hari ini dan tak ada kursi kosong untukku. Aku akan kembali besok saja."

"Kalau begitu, kau duduk bersama Taehyung saja."

Tatapan Taehyun langsung berubah sinis. "Duduk dimana? Meja itu khusus dua orang dan sudah diisi olehmu dan Tae _hyung."_

"Ah, sebenarnya aku harus kembali lagi ke kampus. Ada rapat organisasi hari ini. Kau bisa menggantikanku dan menemani Taehyung disni, kan?"

Taehyun terlihat ragu. "Tapi…"

"Nah, kebetulan sekali bukan, Taehyun?" Hueningkai tiba-tiba ikutan _nimbrung._ "Oh ya, hari ini juga ada promo spesial khusus untuk merayakan hari ini. Ada menu spesial keluarga untuk orang tua yang datang bersama anak-anak mereka. Menu ini juga berlaku untuk sepasang kakak dan adik."

Hueningkai menunjukkan sebuah menu baru di buku menu. Satu set menu orang dewasa berupa _cappucino_ dan _dessert _yang bisa dipilih sesuka hati, plus menu anak-anak berupa semangkuk es krim yogurt stroberi dan sepiring _Anko Butter Sandwich_.

Taehyung menatap Hueningkai sinis. "Apa kau secara tidak langsung menyebutku sebagai anak-anak?"

Hueningkai nyengir kuda. "Kau kan baru saja menginjak masa remajamu, tidak salah jika aku menyebutmu masih anak-anak."

"Itu artinya, kau juga, bodoh," cibir Taehyun jengkel.

"Ya, aku kan memang masih anak-anak yang imut dan menggemaskan," Hueningkai mulai dengan tingkah _aegyo_nya. Taehyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau kan mencoba menu promo ini?"

Hueningkai menatap Taheyun dengan binar penuh harap. Taehyun sendiri hanya diam, berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh oleh sahabatnya yang polos namun kadang menyebalkan ini.

"Kurasa menu ini menarik," Taehyung yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri disana ikutan _nimbrung,_ membuat yang lainnya terkejut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Taehyung polos.

"Kukira kau tidak suka _kopi,"_ kali ini Taehyun mencibir sang kakak.

"Kalau Tae _hyung_ tidak suka kopi, untuk minumnya bisa diganti dengan _matcha latte,_" Hueningkai melanjutkan promosinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau pesan menu ini."

"_Yya!"_ Taehyun protes. "Aku kan belum bilang kalau aku setuju untuk makan bersamamu."

"Aku tau kau tidak akan menolak karena kau sangat menyukai _Anko Butter Sandwich,_ kan?"

Taehyun terdiam. Bohong jika ia tidak mau makan _Anko Butter Sandwich _yang menjadi cemilan favoritnya sejak dulu. Namun, bukan disitu masalahnya.

"Aku—"

"Sudahlah Taehyunie, jangan menolak terus. Menu ini jarang sekali ada karena yang membuatnya adalah koki spesial," Hueningkai masih belum menyerah untuk membujuknya. Taehyun akhirnya mengalah.

"Ya sudah, aku mau."

Setelah itu, Jimin mengajak Taehyun untuk duduk di kursinya bersama Taehyung. Ia lalu berpamitan pada kedua bersaudara itu. Sebelum pulang, Jimin menghampiri Hueningkai di konter.

"Kai, terima kasih ya."

Hueningkai mengacungkan jempolnya. "Tenang saja, Jimin _hyung."_

Jimin tersenyum sebelum akhirnya meningggalkan kafe. Sementara Hueningkai sibuk menyiapkan pesanan Kim bersaudara.

"Ini pesanan kalian. Selamat menikmati~" Hueningkai tersenyum sambil menyajikan pesanan di meja. Setelah itu, ia pergi meninggalkan kedua Kim bersaudara yang masih diam-diaman.

Tanpa Taehyung dan Taehyun sadari, Jungkook memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

"Jadi, Kim Taehyung itu kakaknya Taehyun? Aku baru tau," gumam Jungkook.

"_Yya!_ Kemana saja kau?! Tae _hyung_ kan langganan kita. Sesering itu dia datang kesini, kau tidak pernah tau kalau dia adalah kakaknya Taehyun?!" timpal Hueningkai.

"Kau dan Taehyun pun tidak pernah memberitahuku. Mereka juga tidak pernah datang bersama. Lagipula, haruskah kau berteriak seperti itu padaku?"

"Hehehe, maaf Jungkook _hyung."_

Jungkook kembali memperhatikan kedua bersaudara itu. "Apa hubungan mereka tidak baik? Kenapa mereka tidak terlihat seperti saudara?"

Hueningkai ikut memperhatikan mereka. "Sejauh yang aku tau, Tae _hyung _sangat menyayangi Taehyun. Begitu juga dengan Taehyun. Hanya saja, hubungan mereka renggang akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak tau apa penyebabnya."

Sementara itu, Taehyun masih diam tanpa sedikitpun niat menyentuh makanannya. Matanya memperhatikan jalan lewat jendela kafe. Ia belum mau melihat Taehyung.

Taehyung sendiri juga masih diam. Sesekali ia menyeruput _matcha late-_nya. Ia ingin bicara, tapi tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"Kau tidak makan?" Akhirnya hanya pertanyaan seperti itu saja yang bisa ia keluarkan.

"Aku tidak lapar," jawab Taehyun acuh.

"Oh, begitu ya." Suasana kembali canggung. "Ngomong-ngomong, ini adalah kali pertamanya kita makan bersama setelah sekian lama ya. Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, kau tidak pernah lagi makan semeja denganku. Kau hanya akan makan di meja makan setiap kali _Eomma_ menyajikan daging untukmu, tapi tidak pernah menyajikan daging untukku. Aku tidak ingat sejak kapan kau jadi seorang karnivora."

Taehyun menatapnya sini. "_Hyung,_ sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu," jawab Taehyung.

"Taehyun_-ah,_ apa aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu?"

Taehyun tercengang mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung. Ia menunduk.

"_Bukan, hyung. Bukan seperti itu…"_

Jika kau marah padaku karena sesuatu, tolong katakan. Aku tidak akan mengerti jika kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku."

"_Sekalipun aku mengatakannya, kau tetap tidak akan pernah mengerti."_

"Aku tidak ingin kau membenciku. Aku akan melakukan apapun dan memberikan semua yang kau mau asalkan kau kembali seperti dulu."

"_Tidak… hyung…"_

"Taehyun_-ah,_ apa sesulit itukah untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya?"

Taehyun tiba-tiba berdiri. Kepalanya masih menunduk, namun tubuhnya tampak bergetar.

"Taehyun—"

"Maafkan aku, _hyung."_

"E-eh?!"

Taehyun tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih terpaku mendengar permintaan maafnya. Taehyung tidak sempat menghentikan Taehyun yang berlari meninggalkan kafe.

* * *

Taehyun terus berlari. Berbagai perasaan bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Ia merasa bersalah, karena terus mengacuhkan sang kakak. Jujur, ia tidak pernah menyukai ini. Ia ingin kembali seperti dulu, kembali ke masa dimana ia dan sang kakak tersenyum, tertawa, dan menangis bersama. Menikmati makan malam bersama, dan tidur di kasur yang sama.

Namun, disatu sisi, ia merasa iri. Ia dan kakaknya sudah _berbeda_ sekarang. Mereka tinggal di dunia yang sama, namun _kehidupan_ yang mereka jalani telah berbeda. Mereka tidak akan bisa saling mengerti.

_Karena ghoul dan manusia tidak akan pernah bisa saling memahami._

Taehyun terpaksa mengacuhkan Taehyung dan bersikap buruk padanya, agar Taehyung tidak terlalu dekat dengannya lagi. Ia melakukannya demi untuk melindungi jati dirinya yang sebenarnya agar sang kakak tak pernah mengetahuinya, sekaligus untuk melindungi Taehyung dari incaran para _ghoul._ Taehyun tau kakaknya itu spesial, tak sedikit _ghoul_ yang menginginkan tubuh Taehyung karena aura tidak biasa yang dimilikinya.

"_Maafkan aku, hyung…"_

Taehyun terus menggumamkan kalimat tersebut di dalam hatinya sambil terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan apapun yang ditabraknya. Hingga akhirnya, ia terjatuh saat tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan seorang pria tinggi. Pria berkacamata dengan lesung yang manis di kedua pipinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, nak?" pria itu membantu Taehyun berdiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, maaf telah menabrakmu." Taehyun membungkuk sopan sebelum akhirnya kembali berlari meninggalkan si pria yang terdiam menatap punggungnya.

Pria itu merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya. "Halo, Suga _hyung…"_

"_Ada apa, RapMon?"_

"Kurasa, aku telah menemukannya."

Diam-diam, pemuda itu menyeringai. Seringai misterius yang mengeri kan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Halo semua! Unravel sudah memasuki episode pertamanya nih. Karena ini masih awal, harap maklumi jika ceritanya masih membosankan. Aku akan berusaha membuat ceritanya semakin menarik. Sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya!**


	3. Episode 2

"_Hyung_, aku takut…"

Taehyun memeluk kedua lututnya erat. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Yang Taehyun ingat, malam ini adalah malam yang spesial. Malam ulang tahunnya. Seharusnya ia bersama ibu dan sang kakak di meja makan saat ini, merayakan ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh, dengan sepiring kue ulang tahun dan berbagai makanan lain buatan sang ibu yang sangat lezat. Ia akan memejamkan mata dan berdoa, agar ia dan keluarga kecilnya selalu bersama dan berbahagia selamanya. Lalu, ia akan meniup lilin ulang tahunnya agar doanya terkabul.

Ya, seharusnya malam ini menjadi malam yang indah. Hingga sekelompok pria berjas putih datang dan membuat segalanya menjadi buruk.

Para CCG. Taehyun tidak mengerti kenapa mereka datang. Seharusnya, mereka pergi ke persembunyian para _ghoul_ dan membasmi mereka, bukan datang ke rumahnya. Di rumah mereka tidak ada _ghoul_ dan mereka sama sekali tidak melaporkan apapun pada CCG.

Nyonya Kim—ibu mereka—bilang, para CCG itu bukan orang baik. Jadi, ia menyuruh kedua putranya untuk bersembunyi di tempat yang aman agar para CCG itu tidak menemukan mereka. Nyonya Kim sendiri yang akan menghadapi mereka.

Taehyung menuruti saja apa yang ibunya perintahkan. Setelah sang ibu pergi menemui para CCG di depan rumah, Taehyung segera menarik Taehyun dan bersembunyi di dalam lemari pakaian di kamar Taehyung, lemari yang sering ia gunakan sebagai tempat persembunyian saat bermain petak umpet bersama Taehyun saat ia masih kecil dulu.

Taehyung, mengelus kepala Taehyun sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia berusaha menenangkan adiknya meski dirinya sendiri ketakutan.

"Taehyunie tak perlu takut. Aku disini akan melindungimu," ujar Taehyung.

"_Hyung_, kenapa mereka mengincar kita? Bukankah seharusnya para CCG membunuh _ghoul_? Kita ini manusia, bukan _ghoul_. Bagaimana jika nanti terjadi sesuatu pada _Eomma_?"

Taehyung terdiam. Bohong jika ia tidak khawatir pada sang ibu. Namun, Taehyung berusaha optimis sambil mendoakan keselamatan ibunya dalam hati.

"_Eomma_ akan baik-baik saja. _Eomma_ hanya bicara dengan mereka, setelah itu mereka akan pergi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Sejujurnya, Taehyung juga tidak mengerti. Atas alasan apa para CCG itu datang? Terlebih lagi, mereka datang dengan senjata.

PRANG!

Suara benda yang pecah membuat keduanya terkejut. Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada ibu mereka. Taehyung bisa merasakannya. Taehyun sendiri semakin ketakutan.

Samar-samar terdengar langkah kaki mendekati lemari tempat mereka bersembunyi. Taehyung segera menarik Taehyun yang sudah menangis ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuhnya waspada. Taehyung mengeratkan genggaman tangan kanannya pada sebuah pisau lipat yang ia ambil diam-diam di dapur untuk berjaga-jaga. Jika yang datang itu adalah para CCG yang hendak menyakitinya dan adiknya, ia tidak akan segan-segan menusuk mereka.

Taehyun makin ketakutan begitu orang-orang itu menggedor-gedor pintu lemari. Tangisannya semakin menjadi saat pintu lemari terbuka. Seorang CCG menyeringai mengerikan sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan seakan ingin membunuh mereka.

"Kutemukan kalian, bedebah kecil sialan." Seringaiannya semakin lebar. "Aku akan membunuh kalian."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Taehyung dengan cepat berdiri dan melayangkan pisaunya, menggoreskannya pada mata sebelah kanan milik sang CCG.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

CCG tersebut terjatuh sambil mengerang kesakita. Taehyung memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kabur bersama adiknya. Ia harus segera pergi meninggalkan rumah ini. Kabur bersama sang ibu ketempat yang lebih aman.

Taehyung lagi-lagi mendengar suara benda-benda yang berjatuhan. Kali ini lebih keras. Arahnya dari ruang makan.

Masih sambil menarik tangan sang adik, pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu bergegas menuju ruang makan. Matanya terbelalak kaget mendapati betapa berantakannya ruangan tersebut, dengan beberapa orang tergeletak di lantai bersimbah darah. Salah satunya adalah sang ibu yang tergeletak di sudut ruangan.

"_Eomma!"_

Taehyun segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Taehyung dan menghampiri sang ibu yang pingsan. Ia mengguncangkan tubuh sang ibu, berusaha membangunkannya sambil terus menangis.

"Persetan! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada ibuku?!"

Taehyung kalap. Ia mulai menyerang para CCG dengan senjata seadanya. Sayangnya, Taehyung sudah pasti kalah. Para CCG membawa _quinqie_ yang lebih besar dan kuat dibandingkan pisau lipat miliknya yang tak ada artinya.

"Argh!" Taehyung terguling ke lantai begitu salah satu CCG bertubuh kekar memukulnya dengan keras. Darah segar ia mengalir dari kepala dan hidungnya.

"_Hyung!"_

Taehyun kembali berteriak. Dirinya, ibu, dan kakaknya dalam bahaya sekarang. Sang ibu dan kakaknya sudah terluka, namun Taehyun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia benar-benar kebingungan sekarang.

CCG yang barusan memukul Taehyung menghampiri Taehyun sambil menatapnya dingin.

"Mereka adalah anak-anak dari _ghoul. _Habisi mereka."

Para CCG lain segera menuruti perintah ketua mereka. Mereka mengeluarkan satu-persatu _quinqie _masing-masing dan menghampiri Taehyun. _Quinqie _mereka tampak sangat tajam dan mengerikan.

"T-tidak… a-aku… bukan _ghoul…_ a-aku… m-manusia…"

Percuma. Taehyun tidak akan bisa membuat mereka mengerti. Taehyun tidak tau apa yang membuat mereka beranggapan bahwa ia dan sang kakak adalah _ghoul._ Yang jelas, sekarang ia tidak bisa melarikan diri.

Para CCG itu mengangkat _quinqie _mereka. Hendak menghunuskannya pada Taehyun. Taehyun spontan memejamkan matanya. Ia akan mati sekarang.

"_Tolong aku!"_

ZRASH!

Cairan kental berwarna merah itu mengalir begitu saja. Namun, Taehyun tau itu bukan miliknya. Karena ia tidak merasakan apapun pada tubuhnya. Taehyun membuka matanya karena takut, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"_H-hyung…"_

Taehyung tersenyum dengan tatapan lemah plus darah yang terus mengalir dari mulutnya. _Quinqie _itu telah menembus dan merobek perutnya. Taehyung mengobarkan dirinya dengan memeluk Taehyun untuk melindunginya.

"T-tidak… _hyung_…"

Air mata Taehyun mengalir semakin deras. Taehyung mengusapnya dengan jarinya yang penuh darah.

"Taehyunie… pergilah… selamatkan dirimu…"

Taehyung berusaha mengatakannya disela-sela napasnya yang tersengal. Hingga akhirnya, ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"_HYUUUNGGG!"_

Taehyun histeris. Ibu dan kakaknya terluka parah. Semua karena ulah para CCG itu.

Apa yang salah? Apa yang telah ia dan keluarganya lakukan? Kenapa para CCG itu menyerang mereka? Padahal, mereka bukan _ghoul_ yang memakan dan membunuh manusia, lantas mengapa mereka diincar?

Taehyun telah kehilangan ayahnya karena ulah para _ghoul._ Dan sekarang, ia akan kehilangan ibu dan kakaknya karena ulah para CCG, manusia yang menyerang manusia? Dimana letak keadilan untuknya?

Taehyun menunduk dalam. Dirinya telah dikuasai berbagai macam emosi. Sementara para CCG itu mulai menggerakkan _quinqie_ mereka, hendak membunuh Taehyun.

"Kalian…"

Taehyun merasakan sekujur tubuhnya memanas, terutama bagian belakang tubuhnya dan mata kanannya.

"TEGANYA MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU!"

Taehyun tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi saat itu. Namun, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas. Tangan kanan dari salah satu CCG itu terpotong dan terlempar bersama _quinqie_-nya, bersamaan dengan munculnya rantai-rantai kristal berwarna merah dengan panah di ujungnya. Taehyun tidak tau darimana asalnya rantai-rantai itu, namun ia merasa dirinyalah yang mengendalikannya. Taehyun semakin yakin saat para CCG itu menatapnya takut.

Seringaian mengerikan terbentuk di wajah polos Taehyun. Saat ini, dirinya telah dikuasi kegelapan dan kemarahan.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian."

Lalu, semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

**Unravel**

**Noora Felisha present**

**Member BTS dan TXT hanyalah milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan Big Hit**

**Genre: Supernatural, Mystery, Crime, Family, Friendship, Romance**

**Pair: TaeKook, NamJin, MinYoon, HopeGyu, YeonBin, TaeKai**

**Based on Anime/Manga Tokyo Ghoul © Sui Ishida**

* * *

**Episode 2**

Taehyun membuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa pening. Akhir-akhir ini, ia hampir selalu terbangun setiap jam 3 pagi. Terbangun karena mimpi buruk tentang masa lalu yang tak pernah ingin ia ingat, plus rasa lapar menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggunya.

Taehyun merenung di pinggir kasurnya. Kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu, tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya adalah kejadian terburuk yang mengubah seluruh hidupnya. Jika saat itu tidak pernah terjadi, hubungannya dengan Taehyung pasti tidak akan buruk seperti ini. Harusnya, ia masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa bersama sang kakak, menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama, tanpa harus ada kepalsuan di antara mereka. Ia tidak perlu merasa diteror setiap malam dan ketakutan setiap pagi datang.

Ia tidak perlu mengutuk takdir yang harus diterimanya.

Taehyun melangkah mendekati cermin. Ia menatap bayangannya, lebih tepatnya mata kanannya yang berbeda warna. Rasa lapar yang terlampau sangat ini membuat _kakugan_nya otomatis aktif. Taehyun mendecih. Warna merah yang berpadu dengan hitam di matanya membuat dirinya tampak seperti iblis. Walau hanya sebelah, Taehyun selalu membenci matanya ini.

Kadang, Taehyun merasa ingin mencongkel mata kanannya ini. Namun, ia tak pernah bisa melakukannya. Tubuh seorang _ghoul_ sangat kuat dan tidak bisa ditembus oleh senjata tajam biasa yang mampu membunuh manusia. _Ghoul hanya_ bisa dibunuh menggunakan _kagune_. Karena itulah, _quinqie _dibuat dari _kagune_ para _ghoul_.

Taehyun terkadang merasa tidak adil. Ia merasa iri dengan Taehyung. Taehyung terlahir sebagai manusia biasa, sedangkan dirinya terlahir sebagai _ghoul_ setengah manusia, makhluk yang tidak pernah diinginkan keberadaannya di dunia. Walaupun saat baru lahir, ia masih menjadi manusia, ia tetap tidak bisa merasakan menjadi manusia seumur hidupnya. Darah _ghoul_ yang mengalir dalam dirinya akan bangkit suatu saat nanti dan mengaktifkan sel RC yang membuatnya memiliki _kakugan_ dan _kagune_.

Dan saat itu adalah tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh, tiga tahun lalu. Saat ia merasa sangat marah dan tertekan pada para CCG yang hampir membunuh ibu dan kakaknya, kekuatan _ghoul_ dalam dirinya bangkit. Taehyun hampir membunuh seluruh para CCG itu, hanya menyisahkan sang ketua yang bertekuk lutut karena tidak mampu lagi untuk melawannya.

Taehyun memang tidak sadar sepenuhnya saat membunuh mereka. Ia baru mengetahui segalanya keesokkan harinya, di rumah sakit, saat menjenguk Taehyung yang koma akibat terluka parah saat berusaha melindungi Taehyun. Ibunya mengatakan semuanya saat itu. Kebenaran bahwa Taehyun adalah seorang manusia setengah _ghoul_ yang lahir atas pernikahan seorang manusia dengan _ghoul_. Ayahnya adalah seorang manusia, sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang _ghoul_ berdarah murni.

"_Eomma, jika aku adalah seorang ghoul, apa Tae hyung juga seorang ghoul?"_

Saat itu, sang ibu tidak langsung menjawab.

"_Aku tidak tau. Tubuh seorang manusia setengah ghoul sangatlah misterius. Sel RC mereka tidak dapat dideteksi dengan mudah. Selama Taehyung tidak pernah menunjukkan ciri-ciri seorang ghoul, ia akan tetap menjadi manusia."_

Saat itu, Taehyun merasa sangat tidak adil. Ia merasa iri pada sang kakak yang memiliki tubuh manusia yang normal. Taehyung tidak perlu merasa ketakutan dan menderita saat rasa lapar menyerang. Taehyung tidak perlu melakukan sebuah dosa besar yaitu membunuh.

Namun disatu sisi, Taehyun merasa bersyukur. Ia tidak ingin kakaknya yang baik hati dan selalu tersenyum seperti malaikat itu menjadi seorang _ghoul_. Ia tidak ingin kakaknya hidup menderita dan bersikap palsu di depan orang-orang. Ia tidak mau hidup Taehyung hancur seperti dirinya. Apalagi, Taehyung itu sama sekali tidak cocok menjadi seorang pembunuh.

Sejak Taehyun memulai hidupnya sebagai _ghoul_, ibunya membatasi semua yang ia lakukan. Taehyun sudah tidak bisa hidup seperti manusia normal. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi memakan makanan manusia. Ia hanya bisa minum air dan kopi saja. Ia hanya akan makan bersama keluarganya di meja makan tiap kali ibunya menyajikan daging yang hanya khusus untuk dirinya. Ibunya akan memberikan menu yang berbeda untuk Taehyung dan mengabaikan Taehyung yang kebingungan. Taehyung tidak pernah tau kalau daging yang disajikan untuk adiknya adalah daging manusia.

Sang ibu juga membatasi pergaulan Taehyun dengan teman-temannya sebagai antisipasi agar Taehyun tidak menyerang mereka saat rasa laparnya datang. Akibatnya, ia terisolasi dan hanya memiliki sedikit teman. Ibunya juga meminta Taehyun untuk tidak terlalu dekat lagi dengan sang kakak agar Taehyung tidak pernah mengetahui identitas Taehyun dan juga tidak disakiti oleh Taehyun.

Sejak saat itu, hidup Taehyun benar-benar berubah. Bersikap munafik pada semua orang memang menyakitkan, namun Taehyun terpaksa melakukannya. Karena itu, ia tidak pernah bisa bersikap sebagai dirinya sendiri dan selalu memakai topeng di hadapan orang lain. Jujur, sebenarnya ia sudah lelah dengan semua kebohongan yang ia lakukan.

"_Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, kau tidak pernah lagi makan semeja denganku."_

Perkataan Taehyung tiba-tiba terlintas dalam ingatan Taehyun. Taehyun tersenyum miris.

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan semeja denganmu jika makanan kita saja _berbeda,_ _hyung?"_

Taehyung melangkah mendekati sebuah kulkas mini yang ia beli diam-diam dengan seluruh uang jajan yang ia kumpulkan. Ia sengaja meletakkan kulkas itu di kamarnya tanpa sepengetahuan sang kakak. Kulkas itu ia beli untuk menyimpan _makanan_ yang juga ia beli diam-diam dari _ghoul_ yang khusus menyediakan daging manusia tanpa membunuh mereka. Para _ghoul_ itu mendapatkan daging tersebut dari manusia yang bunuh diri. Taehyun sendiri masih belum kuat hati untuk membunuh seorang manusia yang menyebabkannya tidak bisa mencari makanannya sendiri.

Taehyun tersenyum kecil saat menemukan sebuah bungkusan berbentuk kotak berwarna coklat. Persediaan makanan terakhir di bulan ini. Walau hanya sedikit, _makanan_ itu bisa membuatnya kenyang dalam sebulan ke depan. Bagi _ghoul_ umumnya, mereka bisa bertahan berbulan-bulan walau hanya memakan daging sedikit saja. Namun bagi Taehyun yang bukan _ghoul _biasa, ia hanya bisa menahan lapar selama sebulan. Taehyun tidak mau menahan rasa laparnya dan menyebabkan masalah di sekolah besok.

Taehyun membawa makanannya menuju dapur. Mengambil piring, garpu, dan pisau. Menikmati makanannya dalam diam. Setelah makanannya habis, Taehyun segera mencuci piring serta alat makannya yang lain sebersih mungkin, lalu menyimpannya di tempat yang tersembunyi agar sang kakak tidak pernah menggunakannya. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke kamar untuk melanjutkan tidur.

Taehyun sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Taehyung diam-diam mengawasinya dari kamar mandi yang berada di dekat dapur. Ya, selama ini Taehyung selalu mengawasi Taehyun setiap kali adiknya itu terbangun dan makan sendirian setiap jam 3 pagi.

* * *

Beomgyu celingak-celinguk, menatap penasaran pada tempat yang baru saja ia kunjungi bersama dengan ketiga seniornya. Hari ini, ia mendapat pekerjaan sebagai latihan menguasai sel RC-nya yang masih belum stabil, bersama dengan kedua rekan sesama QUINX—Yeonjun dan Soobin—dan seorang penyidik senior, Park Hyungsik. Mereka diminta untuk membasmi sekelompok _ghoul_ kelas A di markas mereka. Namun, Beomgyu sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa markas mereka adalah sebuah _basemant_ parkir di sebuah gedung _mall _yang terbengkalai.

Beomgyu mengernyit menatap seisi _basemant_ yang gelap dan pengap itu. _Basemant_ itu tampak sangat sepi seakan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana.

"Soobin _hyung,_ apa benar markasnya di sini? Kenapa tempat ini sepi sekali?" bisik Beomgyu pada Soobin yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Kemungkinan besar markasnya memang di sini. Apa mungkin mereka semua belum kembali makanya markas mereka sepi begini?" Soobin menimpali.

"Jangan-jangan Hyungsik _sunbae-nim_ salah tempat?"

"Masa sih?"

"Kalian berdua jangan sembarangan! Hyungsik _sunbae-nim_ itu tidak mungkin salah tempat. Jangan kalian kira tempat sepi dan gelap seperti ini tidak ada yang huni. Para _ghoul _sudah biasa dengan lingkungan seperti ini."

Yeonjun mendumel kesal karena kedua _hobae_-nya membual tidak jelas di belakangnya. Kedua anak itu bisanya hanya membuat dirinya malu saja.

"Daripada bicara tidak jelas, lebih baik kalian waspada. Kalian tidak akan pernah tau kapan para _ghoul_ itu menyerang. Jangan sombong dulu karena terpilih sebagai QUINX!"

Hyungsik tertawa melihat tingkah ketiga juniornya. Mereka benar-benar masih polos.

"Kalian ini bersemangat sekali ya. Aku senang dengan semangat kalian yang membara seperti itu. Kalian pasti sudah sangat tidak sabar ingin melawan _ghoul_ karena selama ini kalian hanya menjalani latihan di dalam ruangan kan? Tenang saja, hari ini kalian akan bertarung secara langsung dengan mereka. Tapi, jangan sampai gegabah. Di sini, nyawa kalian akan dipertaruhkan."

"Iya, tolong maafkan kami."

Yeonjun membungkuk dalam sebagai tanda penyesalannya karena tidak bisa mengontrol kedua juniornya. Ia mendelik tajam pada Soobin dan Beomgyu yang langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Kalian berdua, cepat minta maaf!"

Soobin dan Beomgyu pun langsung melakukan hal yang sama dengan sang senior.

"Maafkan kami, Hyungsik _sunbae-nim."_

"Tidak apa-apa. Hari ini, aku akan membimbing kalian!"

"Tolong bimbing kami, _Sunbae-nim!"_ Ketiga bocah itu mengangguk kompak.

Hyungsik mengangguk. "Biar kuberitahu kalian satu hal. Jangan pernah setengah-setengah saat melawan _ghoul_. Jika kalian menemukan mereka, langsung habisi tanpa ampun. Kalian harus menyiapkan diri dan hati kalian. Mulai hari ini, kalian akan menjadi seorang pembunuh."

Hyungsik berbalik. Sekumpulan orang yang entah muncul dari mana sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Sebuah seringai terbentuk.

"Ayo kita mulai pelajaran hari ini!"

Sekumpulan orang yang ternyata _ghoul_ itu mulai beraksi. Mereka mulai mengeluarkan _kagune_ mereka dan menyerang Hyungsik serta ketiga QUINX. Hyungsik mengeluarkan _quinqie_-nya dan mulai menyerang balik para _ghoul _itu.

"Kalian berdua, perhatikan pergerakan Hyungsik _sunbae-nim. _Ada alasan tertentu kenapa dia dipilih menjadi pembimbing kita. Soobin, jangan gunakan _kagune_-mu jika tidak mendesak. Beomgyu, kau sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan _kagune_-mu. Gunakan saja _quinqie_-mu."

Yeonjun memberi perintah. Soobin mengangguk menurut, sedangkan Beomgyu cemberut. Padahal, ia sangat ingin melihat wujud dari _kagune_-nya yang tidak pernah muncul.

"Kalian mengerti kan?"

"Baik, _hyung."_

Beomgyu tidak punya pilihan selain menurut. Ketiganya mulai mengeluarkan _quinqie _masing-masing dan menyerang para _ghoul._

_Quinqie_ milik Yeonjun adalah sebuah pedang yang sangat besar dan lebar. Bentuknya hampir mirip seperti pisau daging. _Quinqi _miliknya sangat efektif untuk menyerang 2-3 _ghoul_ sekaligus.

_Quinqie _milik Soobin adalah sebuah _katana_. Sangat tipis dan runcing. Walau hanya bisa digunakan untuk menyerang satu _ghoul_ saja, namun karena sangat ringan, _quinqie _ini sangat efektif untuk orang yang memiliki kemampuan menyerang dengan cepat seperti Soobin.

Sedangkan Beomgyu hanya mengeluarkan dua _quinqie_ kecil berbentuk seperti _kunai_. Sebenarnya, _quinqie_ itu hanya _quinqie_ cadangan. Beomgyu tidak suka mengeluarkan _quinqie_ miliknya jika keadaannya tidak terlalu mendesak.

Beomgyu mengerut kesal lantaran _kagune_-nya belum juga keluar. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa hanya dirinya yang sampai sekarang masih saja belum bisa mengeluarkan _kagune_, sedangkan QUINX yang lain sudah dapat mengeluarkan sekaligus mengendalikan _kagune_ mereka. Beomgyu merasa tidak adil. Ia merasa payah sendiri.

_Ghoul_ di hadapannya masih terus menyerangnya, sementara Beomgyu berusaha mengeluarkan kekuatan untuk _kagune_-nya. Sebenarnya, kendala terbesar bagi Beomgyu untuk mengeluarkan _kagune_-nya adalah rasa takutnya. Ia takut menggunakan _kagune_-nya karena takut melukai orang lain.

Namun disatu sisi, ia merasa kesal. Sangat kesal karena ghoul di hadapannya seakan merendahkannya.

_"Tunggu! Untuk apa aku mengharapkan kagune. Kekuatan itu adalah milik ghoul. Harusnya aku tidak bangga dengan kekuatan itu. Aku ini manusia. Aku pasti bisa melawan ghoul ini tanpa memerlukan kekuatan mereka."_

Seorang _ghoul_ bertubuh besar menyerang Beomgyu dari belakang. Beomgyu yang lengah pun terhempas kuat dan terlempar hingga menabrak sebuah tiang. _Quinqie_ kecilnya terlempar. Darah keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mendecih, tak suka saat dirinya terpojok seperti ini.

"Beomgyu!" Yeonjun berteriak khawatir. Namun, Beomgyu melarang untuk membantunya.

"Cih, aku paling tidak suka melawan seorang bocah. Apalagi bocah lemah dan tidak bisa apa-apa sepertimu," _ghoul_ gendut itu meludahi wajah Beomgyu, namun Beomgyu berhasil menghindar. Beomgyu mengeram marah.

"_Berengsek, dia meremehkanku?!"_

"Lebih baik kau kumakan saja. Kau masih sangat muda. Dagingmu pasti enak."

_Ghoul_ itu kembali menyerang dengan _kagune_-nya yang berbentuk pedang di tangannya. Beomgyu kembali berhasil menghindar.

"_Sialan. Sialan. Sialan."_

Beomgyu diam sambil menunduk dalam. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang. Ia paling tidak suka diremehkan.

"_Jangan pernah setengah-setengah saat melawan ghoul. Jika kalian menemukan mereka, langsung habisi tanpa ampun."_

Kalimat Hyungsik terngiang di kepalanya, membuat semangat aneh menguar di dalam diri Beomgy. Sebuah seringai muncul di tampak tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa.

"_Ahjussi,_ apa _ahjussi_ tau? Seorang bocah itu bisa lebih kejam dibandingkan orang dewasa, lho~"

Beomgyu kembali berdiri. Menunjukkan ekspresi haus darah, ia mengeluarkan _quinqie_-nya dari dalam koper. Sebuah kapak raksasa berwarna merah yang tampak mengerikan.

"Akan kutunjukkan seberapa kejamnya seorang bocah yang tidak berdaya sepertiku ini."

Beomgyu mulai menyerang _ghoul_ tadi dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat dan kuat. Berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, dimana ia tampak seperti seekor anak anjing yang bertemu singa, kini ia tampak seperti seorang penyidik yang sudah terlatih. Gerakannya sangat agresif, namun tetap hati-hati.

Yeonjun diam-diam memperhatikan Beomgyu. Ia tidak suka tiap kali kepribadianBeomgyu yang _lain_ telah muncul. Beomgyu bisa saja kehilangan kendali atas dirinya dan malah membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

"Perkataanmu benar ya, Yeonjun _hyung,"_ Soobin tiba-tiba menginterupsi di tengah sibuknya mereka melawan para _ghoul. _"Beomgyu itu anak yang menarik, dan juga berbahaya."

Beomgyu berhasil menebas kepala _ghoul_ tadi dengan kapak raksasanya. Tak puas hanya dengan memenggal, Beomgyu memutilasi tubuh _ghoul_ itu dengan kejamnya.

"Ah, tidak seru~ _Ahjussi,_ ternyata kau lemah sekali ya. Kau pasti menyesal karena telah merendahkanku."

Telinga Beomgyu menangkap suara langkah kaki. Matanya menangkap beberapa _ghoul_ yang tadi sempat bersembunyi darinya mencoba kabur.

Seringai kembali muncul di wajah Beomgyu.

"Hei~ Kalian mau kemana? Kalian tidak boleh pergi! Kalian harus bermain bersamaku!"

Beomgyu pergi mengejar para _ghoul_ tadi.

"Soobin, cepat kau ikuti Beomgyu. Terlalu berbahaya jika Beomgyu melawan _ghoul_ sendirian. Jika sesuatu terjadi padanya…"

Yeonjun tampak ragu.

"…lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Yeonjun memerintah dengan tegas. Soobin mengangguk. Ia segera mengejar Beomgyu.

Sementara itu, para _ghoul_ yang tengah berlari itu menemui jalan buntu. Beomgyu tiba-tiba muncul dan menebas salah satu dari mereka.

"Ketemu kalian~"

ZRASH!

"Brengsek kau!"

Tersisa dua _ghoul_. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka langsung menyerang Beomgyu dengan _kagune_ mereka. Salah satu dari mereka adalah pengguna _ukaku,_ tipe _kagune_ yang berbentuk seperti sayap. Gerakannya lebih cepat, membuat Beomgyu kesulitan menyerang.

Beomgyu tidak sadar kalau dirinya sedang dijebak. Ada satu _ghoul_ lain yang sedang bersembunyi diam-diam. _Ghoul_ itu hendak menyerang Beomgyu saat Beomgyu disibukkan oleh dan _ghoul _lain. Namun…

BRAK!

_Ghoul _itu tiba-tiba terlempar setelah _kagune _lain menyerang. Itu _kagune _milik Soobin.

"Beomgyu, sepertinya kau kesulitan."

Soobin menyerang kedua _ghoul _yang tersisa dengan laser dari _kagune_-nya. Mereka jatuh terkapar. Soobin berhasil menghabisi mereka.

"Soobin _hyung,_ kau mengambil mangsaku," ujar Beomgyu dengan suara berat.

Soobin tersenyum. "Maaf. Habisnya kau terlihat kewalahan."

Beomgyu menatapnya tajam.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita kembali."

Soobin tidak tau kalau sejak tadi Beomgyu hanya diam. Menatapnya tajam seakan ingin membunuhnya.

"_Soobin hyung, kau selalu saja mengambil semua yang harusnya menjadi milikku. Kau selalu mencuri segalanya dariku. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku benci padamu."_

Beomgyu diam-diam mengangkat kapaknya ke udara, hendak menebas kepala Soobin.

"MATI SAJA KAU!"

Namun—

ZRASH!

Soobin mengetahuinya. Ia tau Beomgyu akan menyerangnya. Karena itu, ia menyiapkan _kagune_-nya dan menusuk perut Beomgyu.

"Argh!"

Rasa sakit yang diterimanya membuat Beomgyu jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Soobin segera memapah tubuhnya agar tidak mencium lantai. Darah mengalir dari perut Beomgyu yang robek serta mulutnya. Seketika Soobin merasa menyesal.

"_Jika nanti Beomgyu kembali berulah, kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain membuatnya __**mati**__ sesaat."_

Ketuanya pernah mengatakannya. Satu-satunya cara _menenangkan_ Beomgyu adalah dengan _membunuhnya_ seperti ini.

"Beomgyu…"

Soobin memeluk Beomgyu erat. Ia tidak suka menyakiti _adiknya_ seperti ini.

"…_mianhae."_

* * *

Yeonjun dan Soobin menatap Beomgyu yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan beberapa alat terpasang di tubuhnya. Setelah pertarungan dengan _ghoul_ selesai, mereka segera kembali ke markas untuk merawat luka Beomgyu sekaligus melapor pada atasan mereka.

"Kau tidak menyerangnya secara berlebihan kan?" Yeonjun mendelik pada Soobin yang sejak tadi diam.

"Tentu saja tidak. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak akan tega. Menyerangnya seperti tadi saja sudah membuat hatiku sakit."

Yeonjun mengerti perasaan Soobin. Dia sendiri juga tak akan tega menyerang Beomgyu yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Namun, mereka akan terpaksa melakukannya jika Beomgyu mulai lepas kendali. Sebelum Beomgyu menyakiti orang-orang sekitar juga dirinya sendiri.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Beomgyu akan langsung pulih setelah ditangani Seokjin _Ssaem. _Kalian bisa langsung membawanya pulang nanti."

Hyungsik datang untuk menghibur Yeonjun dan Soobin. Ia menepuk pundak keduanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Iya, terima kasih, Hyungsik _subae-nim._ Terima kasih juag untuk pelatihan Anda hari ini."

Keduanya membungkuk sebagai pemberian rasa hormat dan ucapan terima kasih.

"Sama-sama. Aku pergi dulu ya. Aku harus bicara dengan Seokjin _Ssaem."_

Hyungsik segera menemui Seokjin di ruang laboratorium. Kim Seokjin, dokter andalan yang ahli dalam segala hal yang berhubungan dengan _ghoul_, yang baru saja bergabung dengan CCG itu sedang sibuk meneliti hasil pemeriksaan Beomgyu.

"Bagaimana? Apa Beomgy baik-baik saja?" tanya Hyungsik sambil menghampiri Seokjin.

"Oh! Halo, Penyidik Park," sapa Seokjin.

"Luka anak itu tidak terlalu dalam. Ia pingsan karena terkejut dan kehilangan cukup banyak darah. Beruntung ia seorang QUINX, sehingga lukanya akan pulih dengan cepat karena sel _ghoul_ yang ada dalam tubuhnya," jelas Seokjin.

"Apa anak itu sudah siap untuk terjun langsung ke pertempuran?"

Seokjin tampak berpikir. "Seharusnya, belum. Kepribadian ganda yang dimilikinya yang menjadi masalah terbesarnya. Seharusnya, ia mendapatkan pelatihan mental sebelum ditunjuk sebagai QUINX. Mengingat _kagune_ miliknya adalah yang terkuat diantara keempat QUINX."

Hyungsik menyetujui apa yang Seokjin katakan. Ia juga tak habis pikir. Kenapa agensi mereka memilih anggota QUINX dari anak-anak yang pertumbuhan fisik dan mentalnya masih labil. Satu-satunya yang telah melewati masa remaja dan berumur dua puluhan adalah ketua QUINX. Walaupun begitu, ketua dari QUINX pun juga masihlah bocah.

QUINX, sebuah projek untuk menciptakan manusia setengah _ghoul_ agar dapat lebih efektif dalam melawan _ghoul_. Projek ini dipimpin oleh seorang dokter CCG bernama Song Joongki, dengan Seokjin sebagai asistennya karena pengetahuan tentang _ghoul_ yang dimilikinya sangat luas. Mereka memanfaatkan sel RC dari _ghoul_ yang memiliki _kagune_ yang unik. Projek ini mengambil dari anggota CCG yang masih dalam masa pelatihan. Namun karena masih masa percobaan, banyak terjadi kegagalan dan hanya menyisakan empat orang yang akhirnya resmi menjadi QUINX.

"Sebenarnya, tanpa harus menjadi QUINX, Beomgyu itu sudah cukup berbahaya. Ia bisa menjadi seorang penyidik yang hebat tanpa memerlukan kekuatan _ghoul_," ujar Seokjin.

"Ya, karena itulah, ia masih bisa bertahan dengan kekuatan yang paling berbahaya di dalam dirinya tanpa sedikitpun terpengaruh dengan kekuatannya. Untung saja, ia dikelilingi orang-orang yang baik dan menyayanginya. Kau tau, kedua Choi itu sangat khawatir melihat _dongsaeng_ mereka terluka seperti ini."

Seokjin tertawa. "Aku mengerti perasaan mereka. Aku juga punya adik. Walau bukan kandung, kami sudah seperti keluarga sesungguhnya. Sama seperti yang mereka rasakan. Mereka akan bahagia jika semuanya merasa senang dan akan merasa menderita walaupun hanya salah satu dari mereka yang terluka."

Seokjin menatap layar komputernya. Mengecek perubahan keadaan Beomgyu. Ia tersenyum saat melihat layar komputer menyampaikan berita bagus.

"Katakan pada Soobin dan Yeonjun. 1 jam lagi, mereka bisa membawa Beomgyu pulang," ujar Seokjin.

Hyungsik mengangguk. "Baiklah. Akan aku sampaikan."

"Sampaikan juga salamku pada mereka!"

* * *

Taehyun menatap pemandangan di luar jendela kafe. Sesekali, ia melirik jam tangannya. Masih jam 12 siang. Hari ini hari Minggu dan ia libur. Biasanya, ia menghabiskan waktu di rumah dengan bermain _game,_ menonton _anime _favoritnya, atau membaca komik. Namun rasanya, hari ini ia terlalu bosan di rumah, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke _Hapiness and Hopes,_ kafe tempat sang sahabat bekerja.

"Ini kopimu, Taehyun. Selamat menikmati."

Taehyun menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook yang sedang tersenyum sambil menyediakan kopi di hadapannya. Taehyun membalas senyumannya.

"Terima kasih, Jungkook _hyung." _Matanya kembali diedarkan, menatap konter. "Huening kemana?"

"Kai pergi dengan Seokjin _hyung,_ aku tidak tau mereka pergi kemana."

"Ooh." Taehyun mengangguk. Wajahnya tampak kecewa. Datang kemari dengan niat ingin mengobrol bersama sang sahabat, namun si empunya malah tidak ada.

Melihat Taehyun yang tampak bosan, Jungkook berinisiatif menemaninya mengobrol.

"Kenapa datang sendirian? Tidak bersama kakakmu?"

Taehyun sedikit terkejut saat Jungkook tiba-tiba menanyakan kakaknya. Namun, ia segera kembali bersikap seperti biasa.

"Kalau hari Minggu, Tae _hyung_ kerja _shift _pagi dan baru pulang jam tujuh malam nanti," jawab Taehyun.

"Oh ya? Dia kerja dimana?"

"Mini market di ujung jalan sana. Aku lupa nama mini marketnya."

"Oh, begitu." Jungkook mengangguk. Sebenarnya ada hal yang sangat ingin ia tanyakan pada Taehyun. Namun, ia merasa ragu untuk menanyakannya.

"Taehyunie, maaf sebelumnya jika aku mengusik kehidupan pribadimu. Tapi, aku sering dengar dari Kai kalau kau dan kakakmu itu sering bertengkar. Sebenarnya, apa yang kalian permasalahkan?"

Raut wajah Taehyun berubah. Jujur, ia tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang menanyakan masalahnya dengan sang kakak.

Jungkook tampak gugup saat melihat ekspresi dingin Taehyun. Namun, ia tetap tidak menyerah.

"Bukannya aku mau ikut campur. Aku hanya sedikit jengah setiap kali tak sengaja mencuri dengar obrolan kakakmu dengan temannya yang bernama Jimin itu tiap kali mereka kesini. Mereka selalu membicarakanmu. Kakakmu tampak sangat frustasi. Aku hanya bermaksud ingin membantu kalian."

Taehyun masih diam memperhatikan Jungkook. Sebenarnya, ia mengerti dengan maksud baik Jungkook. Hanya saja, ia masih belum siap bercerita.

"Aku mungkin tidak pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan sebagai seorang adik. Karena aku terlahir tunggal. Tapi, sejak aku bertemu dengan Seokjin _hyung,_ akhirnya aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya seorang kakak, walau bukan kandung. Seokjin _hyung_ memang kadang-kadang menyebalkan, dan aku sendiripun sering menjengkelkan dirinya. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa berhenti menghormati dan menyayangi dirinya yang sudah merawatku."

Jungkook terus mengoceh, sedangkan Taehyun memilih diam dan mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengguruimu, tapi Taehyung itu keluargamu satu-satunya kan? Mungkin ada alasan yang tidak bisa ia katakan padamu atas sikapnya selama ini. Tapi, coba kau buka hatimu. Dia pasti melakukannya demi dirimu."

Jungkook tersenyum mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya. Taehyun yang masih diam membuatnya berpikir mungkin Taehyun tidak mau menceritakan apapun padanya. Akhirnya, Jungkook memilih menyerah dan hendak kembali ke konter. Hingga suara Taehyun menghentikannya.

"Sebenarnya, bukan kakakku yang salah. Tapi aku…"

Taehyun menunduk. Sepertinya, ia memutuskan untuk bercerita pada Jungkook.

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku yang menyebalkan. Aku yang selalu bersikap seenaknya pada kakakku. Padahal, dia selalu baik padaku. Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa membalas kebaikannya. Aku malah membentaknya, bahkan berteriak padanya bahwa aku membencinya. Jujur, saat melihat ekspresinya yang terluka, hatiku benar-benar sakit."

Taehyun meremas _sweeter_ yang ia kenakan. Jungkook sendiri menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Tapi, aku terpaksa melakukannya. Aku harus membuatnya membenciku. Dia tidak boleh terlalu dekat denganku."

Jungkook mengernyit. "Kenapa kau begitu?"

Taehyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasanku."

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. "Tak apa. Memang tidak semua orang bisa mengatakan kejujurannya. Ada rahasia yang harus mereka simpan sendirian."

Jungkook berdiri. Ia menepuk bahu Taehyun sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu. Karena Taehyung adalah kakakmu satu-satunya, perlakukanlah dia dengan baik. Selama dia masih berada di sisimu."

Tepukan pada bahu Taehyun mengerat menjadi cengkraman. Taehyun mengernyit menatap raut wajah Jungkook yang berubah sendu.

"Jangan sampai menyesal saat dia pergi darimu."

"Jungkook _hyung…"_

Taehyun tidak tau dengan pasti, namun ia yakin Jungkook sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Seperti sedang menahan emosinya.

"Sudah ya. Aku harus kembali ke konter. Selamat menikmati kopimu, Taehyun_-ah."_

Jungkook berbalik, meninggalkan Taehyun yang terdiam mencerna wejangannya.

* * *

Beomgyu membuka matanya. Rasa pening langsung menjalari kepalanya. Ia mencoba menerka dimana dirinya sekarang. Hingga ia sadar ia berada di kamar apartemennya.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?!"

Beomgyu langsung bangkit. Menyambar ponsel di nakas, mengecek tanggal serta jam. Hari sudah berganti dan sekarang sudah tengah hari.

"Berapa lama aku tidur? Kenapa bisa? Bukankah seharusnya aku berada di markas para _ghoul _itu?"

Beomgyu berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Ia hanya ingat sedikit dimana ia pergi ke markas _ghoul_ kelas A bersama Yeonjun, Soobin, dan senior mereka, Hyungsik. Ingatan terakhirnya hanya berhenti pada _ghoul_ yang menyerangnya lalu semua menjadi gelap.

"Aku ini kenapa sih?"

Beomgyu bergegas keluar kamar. Mencari Yeonjun dan Soobin dan menemukan mereka yang sedang makan siang di ruang makan.

"Ah, Beomgyu! Kau sudah bangun?" Soobin yang duluan melihat langsung menyapa.

"Kalian makan tanpa mengajakku. Jahat sekali~" Beomgyu pura-pura merajuk.

"Kau tidur pulas sekali. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu," Yeonjun menyahut.

"Tapi, ini aneh. Aku tidak pernah tidur selama ini sebelumnya. Apa terjadi sesuatu padaku?"

Yeonjun dan Soobin saling melempar pandang. Sedikit bingung ingin menjawab apa. Yeonjun menendang kaki Soobin di bawah meja makan, memberi isyarat agar ia yang menjawabnya. Soobin mendengus kesal.

"_Hyung?"_ Beomgyu bergumam, merasa diacuhkan.

"Semalam, kau terluka karena salah satu _ghoul_ menyerangmu. Kau pingsan dan baru sadar sekarang," jawab Soobin asal.

Beomgyu tampak terkejut. Sejenak kemudian, ia menunduk sedih. Wajahnya tampak merasa sangat bersalah.

"Aku pasti merepotkan kalian lagi. Maafkan aku, _hyung._ Aku ini lemah."

Yeonjun dan Soobin mendadak panik. Suasana hati Beomgyu yang buruk adalah suatu pertanda bahaya. Yeonjun segera bangkit dan menghampiri Beomgyu, berusaha menghibur Beomgyu agar anak itu tidak murung dan berulah lagi seperti semalam.

"Kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Kau tidak lemah, kok. Semalam kau keren sekali. Hanya saja, tubuhmu masih kurang latihan. Kau pasti masih belum terbiasa. Nanti kita latihan lagi bersama-sama ya. Sekarang kau makan siang dulu. Kau pasti lapar. Nanti malam kau ikut aku dan Soobin belanja bulanan. Akan kutraktir es krim," Yeonjun tersenyum lebar.

Raut Beomgyu langsung berubah cerah. Yeonjun selalu berhasil menenangkan hati Beomgyu. Beomgyu yang kesenangan pun langsung melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil yang baru dibelikan mainan baru.

"Yeay! Yeonjun _hyung_ baik deh. Aku sayang Yeonjun _hyung."_

Yeonjun tertawa. Dalam hati, ia menggumam. _"Untung saja Beomgyu ini masih polos. Tinggal disogok dengan es krim, semua masalah pun selesai."_

"Kalau gitu, aku cuci muka dulu ya _hyung."_

Beomgyu ngacir ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Yeonjun kembali ke meja makan.

"_Hyung, _beneran dia tidak ingat apa-apa?"

Yeonjun menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak."

Soobin mengangguk. Ia kembali melanjutkan makannya.

* * *

Malam itu, Yeonjun menepati janjinya. Ia mengajak Soobin dan Beomgyu pergi ke supermarket untuk belanja bulanan. Biasanya, mereka pergi berempat bersama ketua mereka. Namun, karena ketua mereka menghilang entah kemana, mereka akhirnya hanya pergi bertiga saja.

"Beomgyu, besok kau mau makan apa?" tanya Soobin.

"_Kimchi_," jawab Beomgyu.

"Kalau gitu, ambil beberapa _kimchi_ instan," titah Yeonjun.

Beomgyu menggeleng. "Aku ingin membuat _homemade kimchi."_

Soobin dan Yeonjun menatapnya bingung. "Memangnya kau bisa."

"Aku sering membuatnya saat masih bersama kakak sepupuku di Daegu dulu."

Soobin dan Yeonjun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, ambil beberapa sawi."

Beomgyu mengangguk. Ia berlari menuju etalase sayuran. Menatap senang pada sawi-sawi hijau yang besar dan tampak segar. Saat ia akan mengambil sebuah sawi yang paling segar, tangannya terhenti saat ada tangan lain yang sudah menyentuh sawi itu lebih dulu. Beomgyu menoleh, menatap si pemilik tangan yang ternyata dikenalnya.

"Uh? Tae _hyung?"_

Sosok yang dipanggil mengernyitkan dahi. "Beomgyu ya?"

Beomgyu mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang. "Sedang belanja bulanan, _hyung?"_

"Iya. Kau?"

"Sama."

Beomgyu dan Taehyung saling melempar senyum. Keduanya memang cukup dekat sejak Beomgyu menjadi langganan di mini market tempat Taehyung bekerja. Beomgyu sering jajan atau membeli _ramyeon_ instan disana. Saat Taehyung mengetahui bahwa Beomgyu mengenali adiknya, mereka akhirnya sering mengobrol membicarakan Taehyun. Beomgyu sangat menyukai Taehyung karena ia sangat baik dan ramah. Beomgyu menganggap Taehyung seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa hari ini kau bertemu Taehyun? Dia pergi dari rumah seharian dan belum kembali."

Beomgyu sedikit mendengus. "Apa si Taehyun itu masih marah padamu? Sebenarnya dia marah kenapa sih? Padahal kau kan sudah baik sekali padanya," gerutu Beomgyu.

Beomgyu kadang merasa kalau Taehyun itu sama sekali tidak bersyukur memiliki seorang kakak sebaik Taehyung. Saat Beomgyu selalu berharap memiliki seorang kakak, Taehyun malah menyia-nyiakan kakaknya.

"Aku tidak tau. Kurasa dia hanya ingin sendirian. Dia memang pernah bilang kalau dia benci padaku. Tapi, aku berharap dia berkata seperti itu hanya karena dia terlalu kesal padaku."

"_Bahkan sudah disakitipun masih positif thinking? Hyung, hatimu itu terbuat dari apa sih?!" _Beomgyu semakin geram saja.

"Oh ya, apa aku boleh minta tolong padamu?" Taehyung kembali bertanya. Beomgyu mendengarkan dengan antusias.

"Apa itu, _hyung?"_

"Jika kau punya kesempatan, tolong bicara pada Taehyun. Apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan dan alasan atas sikapnya selama ini padaku. Ia tidak pernah mau cerita padaku. Tapi mungkin, beda ceritanya denganmu."

Beomgyu mengangguk. "Ok, akan aku usahakan."

Taehyung tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Beomgyu."

* * *

Sepulang dari supermarket, Beomgyu mampir dulu di warung _ttebokki_ langganannya. Ia pergi sendirian. Yeonjun dan Soobin pulang duluan karena Beomgyu tidak mau ditemani.

Selesai membeli sebungkus _ttebokki,_ Beomgyu melanjutkan perjalanan pulang melewati sebuah taman. Langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah ayunan.

"Taehyun?"

Beomgyu menghampiri Taehyun. Ia ikut duduk di ayunan kosong di sebelah Taehyun.

"Kenapa sendirian disini, Taehyun? Sudah malam lho. Tidak pulang?"

Taehyun menoleh dan mendapati sang senior sedang tersenyum. "Oh, halo Beomgyu _hyung."_

Beomgyu merogoh kantung plastiknya, mengeluarkan sebungkus es krim pemberian Yeonjun.

"Kau mau es krim?"

Taehyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Menolak halus. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka es krim?"

Beomgyu membuka es krim yang tadi ia tawarkan pada Taehyun dan memakannya.

"Aku tidak bisa makan es krim."

"Begitukah?"

Hening sejenak. Beomgyu sibuk mengunyah es krimnya, sedangkan Taehyun sibuk diam.

"Taehyun, tadi aku bertemu dengan _hyung_-mu," Beomgyu kembali bersuara sambil menatap langit.

"Oh ya? Dia bilang apa padamu?" Taehyun menyahut tanpa minat.

"Tidak ada. Dia hanya memintaku untuk menyuruhmu pulang. Dia khawatir sekali padamu."

"Aku akan pulang setelah hatiku tenang."

Beomgyu menarik stik es krim dari mulutnya lalu membuangnya sembarangan.

"Taehyun_-ah,_ sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu membenci kakakmu? Kenapa kau bersikap buruk padanya?"

Taehyun menunduk menatap kedua sepatunya. "Aku tidak membenci Tae _hyung._"

"Tapi kau pernah berteriak seperti itu padanya kan?"

"Aku tidak sengaja berteriak. Makanya sekarang… aku menyesal."

Suara Taehyun mengecil, namun Beomgyu masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

Taehyun menoleh menatap Beomgyu. "Selama ini, aku yang salah. Aku tau itu. Aku hanya terlalu gengsi untuk minta maaf pada Tae _hyung._ Aku tau kalau dia memintamu untuk menanyakan apa alasanku atas semua sikap burukku padanya kan? Maaf saja, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

Beomgyu melongo. Sikap Taehyun hari ini berbeda. Seperti bukan dirinya.

"Tapi, kau tenang saja. Aku sudah menyadari semua kesalahanku. Hari ini, aku akan pulang dan minta maaf padanya. Aku sedang menyiapkan hatiku."

Taehyun tersenyum lebar, membuat Beomgyu terpana. "Aku janji, aku tidak akan bersikap buruk lagi pada kakakku."

Beomgyu tidak tau apa yang sudah terjadi pada juniornya ini hingga ia tiba-tiba berubah, dia kesambet atau salah makan, tapi syukurlah jika yang Taehyun katakan itu memang benar.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatmu jadi begini, tapi aku senang mendengarnya. Kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan Tae _hyung_. Dia kakak yang baik yang sangat sayang padamu."

Taehyun terkekeh pelan. "Aku tau. Sudah cukup aku jadi adik yang durhaka. Aku tidak mau menyesal lagi. Wejangan dari seseoranglah yang berhasil menyadarkanku."

Beomgyu mengernyit. "Seseorang?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau."

Beomgyu mengangguk mengerti. Ia bangkit dari ayunan, hendak pergi. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam, semoga beruntung, Taehyun."

Taehyun mengangguk. "Selamat malam. Terima kasih, _hyung."_

Beomgyu pergi meninggalkan Taehyun sendirian menatap langit.

"_Hyung, setelah semua yang telah aku lakukan, apa kau masih mau memaafkanku?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Apa chapter ini terlalu bertele-tele? Jika ia, tolong sampaikan.**

***Balasan review***

**Guest : Halo, salam kenal ya! Gk papa kok kamu gak bisa fav dan follow. Kamu review dan suka ceritaku aja aku udah seneng. Btw, penyebab Taehyun itu jadi **_**ghoul**_** dan Taehyung itu gak bakal kejawab di episode ini dan episode depan. Konsep ceritanya gak sama kaya anime aslinya ya, jadi penyebabnya bukan karena donor.**

**Guest217 : halo kamu, episode 2 udah up ya. Selamat membaca.**

**Buat yang lain yang sudah baca ceritaku, aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Sampai jumpa di episode depan ya!**


	4. Episode 3

Taehyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap menuju rumah. Ia ingin segera sampai dan bertemu dengan sang kakak. Ia ingin minta maaf pada Taehyung atas kesalahan yang selama ini ia perbuat. Memang tidak menutup kemungkinan sang kakak tidak akan memaafkannya. Namun, Taehyun sudah siap dengan segala resiko dan konsekuensi yang ia terima. Yang terpenting sekarang, ia ingi berusaha.

Perkataan Jungkook-lah yang menyadarkan dirinya. Taehyun tidak akan pernah tau sampai kapan ia bisa terus hidup bersama sang kakak. Suatu saat nanti mereka pasti akan berpisah, apapun sebabnya. Taehyung semakin dewasa. Suatu saat nanti ia akan menikah. Besar kemungkinan ia akan pergi bersama sang istri dan meninggalkan Taehyun.

Taehyun juga tidak pernah tau sampai kapan ia dan kakaknya bisa bertahan hidup. Kematian adalah perpisahan yang paling menyakitkan. Taehyun tidak mau menyesal lagi. Tidak untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Taehyun tidak sempat membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya saat mereka masih hidup. Taehyun tidak mau gagal lagi dengan kakaknya. Setidaknya, Taehyun ingin jadi adik yang baik dan berbakti pada Taehyung dan tidak terlalu banyak membebani hidupnya yang sudah berat. Karena itulah, ia menyesal menjadi adik pemberontak selama setahun belakangan.

Taehyun terdiam di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia merasa gugup. Ia bingung harus memulai pembicaraan seperti apa dengan Taehyung. Langsung meminta maaf pasti akan membuat suasana menjadi canggung.

Namun, Taehyun tidak mau lama-lama berpikir. Berdiri selama lima menit di depan pintu rumahnya sendiri membuatnya tampak seperti orang bodoh. Taehyun tidak mengerti kenapa otak jeniusnya bisa buntu begini setiap kali ia memerlukannya.

Taehyun menarik kenop pintu rumah, memutarnya dan membukanya. Ia melangkah masuk dengan langkah yang pelan. Keadaan tampak sunyi seakan tidak ada tanda-tanda manusia disana.

Samar-samar, Taehyun menangkap suara televisi yang membuatnya melangkahkan kaki ke ruang tamu dan menemukan sosok sang kakak sudah tertidur pulas sambil memeluk bantal di atas sofa. Barang belanjaan yang baru ia beli berserakan begitu saja di atas meja.

"_Hyung_..."

Taehyun menatap jam dinding. Sudah jam setengah dua belas. Pantas saja kakaknya sudah tidur.

Taehyun menghampiri sang kakak dengan langkah pelan. Ia tidak mau membangunkan Taehyung. Ia memperhatikan lekuk wajah tampan sang kakak, warisan dari wajah tampan sang ayah dan wajah cantik sang ibu yang juga diturunkan padanya. Taehyung tampak sangat lelah. Jam kerjanya di hari Minggu memang lebih panjang dan pastinya membuatnya lebih lelah dari hari biasa.

Sejenak, rasa bersalah memenuhi hatinya. Taehyung bekerja keras hingga kelelahan seperti ini untuk mencukupi kebutuhan mereka berdua. Apapun yang Taehyun inginkan pasti akan langsung Taehyung turuti. Sedangkan balasan dari Taehyun? Ia malah bersikap kurang ajar dan membangkang pada Taehyung.

Sudah cukup dengan semua drama yang Taehyun lakukan selama ini. Ia tidak mau berpura-pura lagi. Ia tidak mau memakai topengnya lagi. Ia akan berhenti menyembunyikan identitas dirinya sendiri dan akan mengatakan kebenarannya. Kebenaran bahwa dirinya adalah seorang ghoul.

Taehyun memang takut jika Taehyung tidak akan menerimanya. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan?

"Jika _Appa_ saja bisa menerima _Eomma_, kenapa _hyung_ tidak?"

Taehyun berhenti memperhatikan wajah sang kakak. Ia mulai mengemasi semua barang belanjaan di meja dan menyimpannya di dapur. Setelah itu, Taehyun melangkah menuju kamar sang kakak di lantai satu, mengambil selimut. Ia tidak mau kakaknya sakit karena kedinginan.

Sebenarnya, Taehyun bisa saja menggendong Taehyung dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Namun, Taehyung pasti akan langsung terbangun. Taehyun tidak mau mengganggu tidur nyenyak sang kakak.

Taehyun menyelimuti tubuh Taehyung sampai leher. Tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus surai coklat lembut milik Taehyung, Taehyun mengecup pelan dahi sang kakak. Bentuk kasih sayang yang selalu dilakukan oleh ayah, ibu, serta Taehyung padanya saat ia masih kecil dulu. Dan Taehyun sendiri menyadarinya, bahwa tiap malam, Taehyung sering mengendap masuk ke kamarnya dan mencium keningnya.

Taehyung menggeliat pelan saat Taehyun menciumnya. Taehyun tersenyum geli. Bahkan kakaknya sangat menggemaskan saat tidur. Taehyun jadi ingin kembali ke masa kecilnya dimana ia sering tidur bersama kakaknya dan terus menatap wajah kakaknya sampai rasa kantuknya datang menyerang.

"Selamat tidur, _hyung_. Semoga mimpi indah."

Taehyun bergumam pelan sebelum ia berbalik menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Taehyung.

* * *

**Unravel**

**Noora Felisha present**

**Member BTS dan TXT hanyalah milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan Big Hit**

**Genre: Supernatural, Mystery, Crime, Family, Friendship, Romance**

**Pair: TaeKook, NamJin, MinYoon, HopeGyu, YeonBin, TaeKai**

**Based on Anime/Manga Tokyo Ghoul © Sui Ishida**

* * *

**Episode 3**

Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah gelisah. Buru-buru ia mengecek jam dinding. Sudah hampir pukul setengah delapan.

"Ah, sial! Aku bisa terlambat masuk kelas!"

Taehyung merutuki dirinya yang ketiduran semalam dan lupa menyetel alarm. Ia lupa bahwa setiap Senin, ia ada kelas pagi. Semalam, Taehyung terlalu lelah selepas bekerja dan belanja bulanan, hingga akhirnya ia ketiduran di sofa saat menunggu Taehyun pulang. Ia bahkan tidak tau adiknya itu sudah pulang atau tidak.

Baru saja Taehyung akan pergi mengecek Taehyun di kamarnya, langkahnya terhenti saat ia menyadari selimut yang semalaman menyelimuti dirinya. Padahal seingat Taehyung, ia tidak pakai selimut saat tertidur. Ia juga melongo menatap belanjaan yang dibelinya semalam sudah tidak ada di meja. Tergantikan dengan sepiring pancake dengan beberapa potongan stroberi dan segelas susu hangat.

"Siapa yang membuat semua makanan ini?"

Taehyun yang muncul dari dapur sepertinya menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Ia sudah tampak rapi dengan seragam SMP yang membalut tubuhnya plus tas di punggung. Ia membawa sebuah kotak bekal di tangannya.

"_Hyung_, kau sudah bangun? Selamat pagi!" Taehyun menyapa Taehyung dengan senyum cerah.

"S-selamat pagi..." jawab Taehyung gagap karena masih terkejut.

"Maaf ya, _hyung_. Aku hanya bisa membuatkanmu sarapan seperti ini saja. Soalnya ini yang paling mudah. Maaf jika rasanya tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu," ujar Taehyun.

Ya, semua menu sarapan ini memang Taehyun yang buat. Taehyun memang tidak bisa mencicipi rasa masakannya, namun ia bisa memastikan rasanya sesuai takaran yang ia ikuti dari resep.

"T-tidak apa. Justru harusnya aku berterima kasih," ujar Taehyung.

Taehyun lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Begitu ya." Ia teringat dengan kotak bekal di tangannya.

"Oh ya, aku mencoba memasak nasi goreng kimchi kesukaanmu. Kalau kau tidak sempat beli makan siang, kau makan bekal ini saja ya."

Taehyun meletakkan kotak bekalnya di meja. Taehyung hanya diam memperhatikan. Tidak mau suasana semakin akward, Taehyun memutuskan untuk pergi.

"_Hyung_, aku harus berangkat sekolah sekarang. _Hyung_ juga harus bergegas. Kalau tidak, kau bisa terlambat."

"Tunggu, kau tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya Taehyung.

Taehyun menggeleng. "Tadi aku sudah sarapan kok."

Selesai memakainya sepatunya, Taehyun kembali pamitan.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, _hyung_. Sampai jumpa nanti~"

Taehyung masih bengong memperhatikan Taehyun sampai anak itu menghilang dari balik pintu. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Wah, _daebak_."

Lagi-lagi, ia dikejutkan dengan sikap aneh Taehyun.

* * *

Taehyung menuju kelasnya dengan tergesa. Gara-gara sarapan yang dibuat Taehyun sangat enak, Taehyung sampai lupa waktu saking menikmatinya makanan buatan Taehyun. Saat Taehyung sadar, sudah tepat jam 8. Pergi dengan bus tanpa hambatan macetnya jalan pun, Taehyung akan tetap telat. Namun, karena Taehyung adalah murid teladan, Taehyung tidak akan melewati satu kelaspun sekalipun nanti ia hanya diperbolehkan masuk kelas saja tanpa absen. Yang Taehyung perlukan adalah ilmunya

Taehyung mendobrak pintu kelas agak keras hingga membuat seisi kelas menatapnya. Taehyung menghela napas lega begitu melihat meja dosen masih kosong.

"Kenapa kau terlihat buru-buru sekali? Apa kau lari dari rumahmu?" Jisoo, teman sekelas Taehyung, langsung bertanya begitu Taehyung duduk di kursinya.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir sudah jam berapa ini?! Bodoh saja jika aku tidak lari dari rumah," keluh Taehyung.

"Santai sajalah jawabnya," ujar Jisoo. "Lagipula, kupikir kau beruntung hari ini. Jongsuk _Ssaem_ tidak hadir karena sakit."

Taehyung melongo mendengar perkataan Jisoo. "_Mwo?_ _Yaish,_ kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih?" ia kembali mengeluh. _"Kalau aku tau kan, aku tidak perlu lari-lari dari rumah begini."_

Jisoo melotot. "Mana aku tau?! Dia saja baru menghubungiku."

Jisoo tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya setelah membereskan barang-barangnya. Taehyung menatapnya heran.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pergi. Kemanapun yang penting tidak di kelas. Aku _badmood."_

Jisoo pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih diam.

"Dasar gadis aneh. Dia ngambek sendiri," gumam Taehyung.

Merasa bosan juga jika hanya terus berada di kelas, Taehyung pun memutuskan untuk pergi keluar sekali. Tepat saat ia tiba di depan pintu, Jimin lewat di depan kelas.

"Oh, Tae? Kau tidak ada kelas hari ini?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Dosennya sakit."

"Kebetulan dosenku juga tidak hadir." Jimin sumringah. "Kau sudah sarapan?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Jimin mendengus kecewa.

"Yah, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama."

Merasa tidak tau harus pergi kemana, akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk menemani Jimin sarapan.

"Kurasa aku sedikit haus. Ayo kutemani."

Jimin mengangguk senang. "_Kajja!"_

Keduanya beranjak menuju kantin dengan Jimin yang merangkul pundak sahabat yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

* * *

Taehyun men_scroll _layar ponsel pintarnya. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia berselancar di sebuah toko _online,_ mencari kado yang pas untuk sang kakak. Ulang tahun Taehyung memang masih beberapa bulan lagi. Namun, Taehyun ingin memberikan Taehyung hadiah sebagai permintaan maaf.

Sebenarnya, ada banyak benda yang disukai Taehyung. Taehyung suka dasi. Ia memiliki banyak koleksi dasi di lemarinya. Ia juga suka topi dan kacamata. Namun, ada satu benda yang paling Taehyung sukai diantara sekian banyak benda kesukaannya. Novel karya seorang penulis yang namanya akhir-akhir ini terkenal, Min Yoongi.

Min Yoongi merupakan seorang penulis novel misteri dengan gaya tulisan dan bahasa yang unik. Kebanyakan novelnya memang tidak dapat dengan mudah dimengerti oleh banyak orang. Namun, disitulah kelebihannya. Orang-orang yang benar-benar memahami sastra dan penikmat genre misterilah yang benar-benar bisa menikmati karya-karyanya.

Belakangan ini, Min Yoongi baru saja merilis novel baru berjudul _Seesaw._ Novelnya kali ini sedikit berbeda karena mengangkat kisah cinta juga di dalamnya. Taehyun tau, Taehyung sangat menginginkan novel itu. Namun, ia belum bisa membelinya karena gajinya selalu habis untuk memenuhi keperluannya serta Taehyun. Untung saja, Taehyun masih memiliki sisa uang di tabungannya.

"Kenapa stoknya kosong semua sih?!" Taehyun mengeluh. Ia sudah menjelajahi tujuh situs toko _online_, namun tak ada satupun novel _Seesaw _yang tersisa. Taehyun lemas. Apa ia gagal lagi memberikan sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan kakaknya?

Hueningkai melihat sahabatnya lesu langsung menghampiri. "Taehyun_-ah,_ kau kenapa? Kau tampak tidak bersemangat."

Taehyun menoleh dengan wajah manyun. "Aku mencari novel _Seesaw, _tapi tak ada satupun yang tersisa."

Hueningkai agak terkejut saat Taehyun menyebutkan karya terbaru dari Min Yoongi itu. "Taehyun, sejak kapan kau suka novelnya Min Yoongi?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "_Aniya._ Itu bukan untukku. Aku ingin membelikannya untuk kakakku."

"Kakakmu?"

"Iya. Tae _hyung_ sangat suka dengan novel-novel karya Min Yoongi. Aku ingin memberikannya sebagai permintaan maaf."

Mendengar itu membuat Hueningkai tersenyum tanpa sadar. "Jadi, kau dan kakakmu sudah baikkan?"

Taehyun tampak ragu. "Belum secara resmi sih. Aku belum minta maaf padanya. Aku ingin minta maaf saat aku sudah mendapatkan novel itu."

Taehyun tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Hueningkai tampak senang sekali. Hueningkai tiba-tiba saja berbalik membelakanginya dan berseru pelan.

"Yes! Kurasa Jungkook _hyung_ berhasil membujuknya," bisik Hueningkai.

"Huening, kau sedang apa?"

Hueningkai buru-buru berbalik lagi sambil bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa. Taehyun menatapnya curiga.

"_Aniya._ Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tau kalau _Seesaw_ itu _limited edition?"_

Taehyun menggeleng. "Tidak tau."

"Novel itu langsung ludes terjual saat hari pertama dan kedua rilisnya. Jadi, percuma saja kau mencarinya di _online shop."_

Taehyun mendengus kecewa. Padahal, ia berharap sekali pada novel itu.

"Tapi, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku ini juga penikmat novelnya Min Yoongi. Aku tau dimana kau bisa mendapatkan novel itu." Hueningkai tersenyum misterius.

Tatapan Taehyun langsung berubah, berbinar penuh harap. "Benarkah?"

Hueningkai mengangguk. "Apa kau sudah membawa uang untuk membeli novelnya?"

Taehyun mengangguk.

"Bagus. Pulang sekolah nanti, kau ikut denganku."

* * *

"Kau tau Jim? Hari ini Taehyun bertingkah aneh padaku."

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. Pandangannya yang semula tertuju pada semangkuk _ramyeon_ lezat di hadapannya kini teralihkan pada sahabat tampannya. Memang, setiap kali Jimin mengobrol dengan Taehyung, pasti yang mereka bicarakan adalah adik Taehyung, Taehyun si manis yang entah sejak kapan tumbuh menjadi bocah nakal yang menyebalkan. Taehyung selalu menyampaikan keluh kesahnya selama menghadapi sikap Taehyun yang semakin menjadi setiap harinya hingga Jimin bosan mendengarnya.

Namun kali ini, sepertinya ada yang berbeda. Biasanya Taehyung menceritakan tentang adik kecilnya dengan wajah frustasi, berbeda dengan hari ini dimana ia tampak sangat senang.

"Ada apa? Apa adikmu itu berulah lagi?" Jimin berusaha menebak. Diam-diam, ia berharap tebakannya salah.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Taehyun tiba-tiba bertingkah baik padaku."

Jimin kembali mengernyit. Nampaknya, ia tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Oh ya?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Semalam aku ketiduran di sofa dan lupa mebereskan semua belanjaanku di meja. Saat aku bangun tadi pagi, semua belanjaan itu sudah tidak ada. Kukira belanjaanku dicuri. Ternyata, Taehyun yang membereskan semua belanjaanku," Taehyung bercerita dengan penuh semangat.

"Taehyun juga menyelimutiku semalam. Dia juga membuatkan sarapan serta bekal untukku."

Taehyung mengambil kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya dan menyodorkannya pada Jimin. "Kau mau mencobanya?"

Jimin mencicip sesuap nasi goreng _kimchi_ buatan Taehyun.

"Ini lezat. Benarkah Taehyun yang membuatnya?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Sepertinya Taehyun punya bakat memasak. Tidak seperti kakaknya yang payah sekali saat memegang pisau," Jimin mencibir sambil sedikit menggoda Taehyung.

Wajah Taehyung langsung berubah masam. "Kau menyebalkan, Jimin."

Jimin tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan terlalu _baper."_

"Kurasa Taehyun memang menuruni ibuku. Bahkan mereka punya sifat yang hampir sama. Dan kau tau, Jim? Pagi ini dia menyapaku dengan senyumnya yang manis sekali."

Taehyung lanjut bercerita. Ia tampak senang sekali melihat perubahan adiknya yang tiba-tiba.

"Jadi, apa kau merasa kalau adikmu itu sudah benar-benar berubah? Atau ada sesuatu yang diinginkannya sehingga ia bersikap baik padamu?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung menggedikkan bahunya. "Entalah. Aku berharap sih, dia benar-benar berubah."

Jimin tersenyum. "Semoga saja ya."

Dalam hati, Jimin berdoa yang terbaik untuk sahabat serta adik kesayangan sahabatnya itu. Jimin juga merasa senang melihat Taehyung menunjukkan senyum tulusnya hari ini. Senyum yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan karena selama ini, Taehyung selalu tersenyum palsu.

"_Syukurlah, kau bisa tersenyum lagi seperti ini ya, Tae."_

* * *

Taehyun menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia sampai di depan sebuah toko buku terbesar di kotanya. Berbeda dengan hari biasanya, toko buku itu tampak ramai hari ini.

"Apa disini tempatnya?" Taehyun bertanya pada Hueningkai yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Hueningkai mengangguk. "Hari ini ada _bazaar_ buku besar-besaran di toko ini. Banyak penulis terkenal yang diundang dan menjual buku _limited edition_ mereka hanya pada hari ini."

Hueningkai menjelaskan dengan kedua mata berbinar penuh semangat. Maklum, hari ini adalah hari spesial dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan penulis novel favoritnya.

"Hm, begitukah?"

Taehyun menanggapi seadanya seolah tidak peduli. Ya, dia memang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Kalau bukan karena ingin membelikan buku kesukaan sang kakak, Taehyun malas sekali melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam toko yang tampak ramai dengan antrian yang sangat panjang itu.

"_Stand_ Min Yoongi yang paling ramai diantara yang lain. Sebaiknya kita segera masuk sebelum kita kehabisan bukunya," ujar Hueningkai.

Taehyun menurut saja dan mengekori Hueningkai yang sudah pergi lebih dulu. Taehyun pun ikut mengantri di belakang Hueningkai. Benar seperti apa kata Hueningkai, antrian di _stand_ Min Yoongi memang yang paling panjang. Min Yoongi memang selalu berhasil membuat buku-buku karyanya menjadi _best seller._ Tak heran jika ia memiliki banyak penggemar.

Taehyun tidak yakin ia akan kebagian buku yang dicarinya, melihat betapa panjangnya antrian di depannya ini. Namun, Taehyun tidak berhenti berharap dalam hatinya.

Sambil menunggu gilirannya, Taehyun diam-diam memperhatikan sosok Min Yoongi yang sedang duduk di depan meja _stand_-nya sambil melayani para pembeli bukunya. Sosok Min Yoongi sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ada di benaknya selama ini. Jika melihat dari gaya penulisan dan tata bahasanya yang sangat kompleks, Taehyun mengira Min Yoongi adalah seorang pria berusia tiga puluh tahun. Min Yoongi juga tidak pernah mencantumkan umur dalam setiap profil di buku-bukunya. Namun nyatanya, Min Yoongi tampak seperti seorang pria berusia dua puluh tahunan, namun sedikit lebih tua dari Taehyung. Tubuhnya mungil dan kulitnya sangat putih yang membuat Taehyun teringat dengan salah satu kakak kelasnya, Soobin. Saat Min Yoongi tersenyum, ia kelihatan sangat manis. Daripada seperti seorang pria, Min Yoongi lebih cocok menjadi seorang wanita.

Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya Hueningkai dan Taehyun mendapatkan giliran mereka. Untung saja, masih ada buku yang tersisa untuk mereka. Hueningkai tampak sangat senang saat bertemu dengan Min Yoongi. Ia bahkan tidak berhenti tersenyum.

"Min Yoongi_-ssi,_ aku adalah penggemar beratmu," ujar Hueningkai.

"Benarkah?" Min Yoongi tampaknya tertarik pada Hueningkai.

Hueningkai mengangguk. "Um! Aku suka semua karya-karyamu. Semua cerita yang kau buat sangat fantastis. Aku bahkan mengoleksi semua bukumu dari yang pertama kali kau terbitkan."

Tingkah Hueningkai yang sedikit _over_ serta kalimatnya yang agak hiperbolis berhasil membuat Min Yoongi. Ia tidak tahan melihat kelakuan bocah laki-laki berwajah manis di hadapannya ini.

"Terima kasih banyak karena sudah menyukai semua karyaku. Aku merasa sangat senang sekaligus terhormat. Oh ya, siapa namamu, adik manis?"

"Kai Kamal Huening. Tapi aku lebih senang dipanggil Hueningkai."

"Begitu ya. Berapa umurmu?"

"13 tahun."

"Nah Hueningkai, jangan bersikap terlalu formal padaku. Aku lebih senang jika bisa dekat dengan para pembaca novelku. Jadi, lebih baik kau memanggilku Yoongi _hyung _saja."

"Ah, baik Yoongi _hyung."_ Hueningkai tersenyum canggung karena tidak bisa dengan panggilan yang baru saja di ucapkannya. Taehyun yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah temannya yang cukup berlebihan ini.

"Baiklah, Hueningkai. Ini buku untukmu."

Yoongi memberikan buku yang sudah dibubuhi tanda tangannya serta beberapa kata penyemangat yang ditulis khusus untuk Hueningkai.

"Tumbuhlah jadi anak yang baik," ujar Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak, Yoongi _hyung!"_ Hueningkai tersenyum lebar sambil membungkuk. Seketika ia teringat Taehyun.

"Ah, Yoongi _hyung!_ Aku ingin satu buku lagi untuk temanku ini."

Hueningkai menarik Taehyun agar berdiri di depannya. Mau tidak mau, Taehyun harus bertatap muka dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi terdiam saat matanya bertatapan langsung dengan Taehyun. Ia tampak terkejut. Yoongi tidak berkedip selama beberapa detik dengan matanya yang hanya tertuju pada Taehyun.

Sedangkan Taehyun mulai merasa risih karena Yoongi terus menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Hueningkai yang menyadari ada yang aneh dari Yoongi. "Yoongi _hyung, _ada apa?"

Yoongi tersadar dari lamunan sejenaknya dan langsung mengalihkan tatapan dari Taehyun.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja, anak ini mengingatkanku dengan seseorang," ujar Yoongi.

"Ah, itu tidak terlalu penting," Yoongi mengalihkan topik. "Siapa namamu, Nak?"

"Kim Taehyun," ujar Taehyun sedikit agak gugup. "Tapi, aku membeli buku ini bukan untukku, melainkan untuk kakakku, Kim Taehyung."

"Oh, apa kau akan menghadiahkan buku ini untuk kakakmu?"

Taehyun mengangguk. "Dia sangat menyukai buku-bukumu."

Yoongi tersenyum. "Begitu ya. Beruntung sekali ya kakakmu itu. Dia punya adik yang baik dan begitu memahaminya."

Taehyun menunduk sambil tersenyum miris. Ia berharap apa yang Yoongi katakan sama seperti apa yang Taehyung pikirkan tentang dirinya.

"Jadi, Taehyun_-ah, _apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tuliskan untuk kakakmu di buku ini?" tanya Yoongi.

"Aku… tidak pandai berkata-kata. Apa kau bisa menuliskannya untukku?"

"Aku bisa saja melakukannya, tapi bukankah lebih baik jika ditulis dari hatimu sendiri?"

Taehyun agak ragu saat Yoongi menyerahkan sebuah pulpen padanya. Akhirnya, ia menerimanya juga dan menuliskan sederet kalimat sederhana di buku yang akan ia berikan pada Taehyung. Setelah itu, Taehyun kembali menyerahkan pulpen itu pada Yoongi. Yoongi membubuhkan tanda-tangannya disana, lalu memberikan buku itu pada Taehyun.

"Aku yakin kakakmu pasti senang sekali mendapatkan hadiah ini."

"Aku harap begitu."

Taehyun dan Hueningkai berterima kasih pada Yoongi, lalu pergi meninggalkan _bazaar _itu setelah membayar buku mereka. Yoongi terus menatap Taehyun dan tak bisa mengalihkannya hingga anak itu menghilang dari pintu kaca toko.

Saat Yoongi akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya melayani pelanggannya yang lain, ia mendapatkan sebuah telepon yang mengharuskannya pergi untuk mengangkatnya.

"Hoseok, ada apa? Aku sedang sibuk dan kuharap panggilan darimu ini penting," ujar Yoongi ketus.

"_Yoongi hyung, kau dimana? Apa kau bisa menjemputku di lokasi syutingku sekarang? Manajerku sakit dan tidak bisa mengantarku pulang, sedangkan mobilku masih berada di bengkel."_

Rengekan cempereng dari seberang membuat Yoongi terpaksa memutar bola matanya malas. _Anak itu_ lagi-lagi merepotkannya.

"Apa kau lupa kalau hari ini aku ada jadwal _bazaar_. Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Pesan saja taksi _online."_

"_Tidak mau! Kau tau kan seberapa menakutakannya para ssaeng yang menguntitku belakangan ini?"_

Kening Yoongi mengerut. Ia bisa lebih cepat tua jika harus terus-terusan meladeni bocah cengeng ini.

"Minta jemput sama Namjoon saja. Jam segini dia pasti sedang senggang. Berhentilah merengek padaku! Pekerjaanku masih menumpuk. Kalau Namjoon tidak mau menjemputmu, pesan taksi saja. Jika _ssaeng_-mu itu kembali menguntitmu, kau tinggal makan saja mereka. Sudah jangan telepon lagi!"

"_Tapi—"_

Panggilan ditutup sepihak oleh Yoongi saking kesalnya. Walau sebenarnya, ia merasa kasihan pada sahabat yang tinggal satu apartemen dengannya sejak lama itu. Sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

Daripada membiarkan sahabat cengengnya kembali menelpon dan menganggunya, Yoongi berinisiatif menelpon satu sahabatnya yang lain.

"_Halo, Yoongi hyung. Ada apa?"_

"Namjoon-_ah,_ kau sedang tidak sibuk kan? Cepat jemput Hoseok di lokasi syutingnya."

Yoongi langsung _to the point._ Ia tidak suka basa-basi.

"_Eh, tapi—"_

"Jangan membantah. Kau tau aku tidak suka itu kan?"

"_Yoongi hyung, berhenti bersikap seenaknya."_

"Aku tidak peduli. Lakukan saja apa yang aku perintahkan. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak akan pulang malam ini."

"_Kau mau pergi kemana?"_

"Aku mendapatkan tangkapan yang bagus. Kau tenang saja. Aku akan pulang membawa santapan yang lezat."

Yoongi diam-diam menyeringai. Seringai menyeramkan yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada setiap _mangsa-_nya saja.

* * *

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Hari ini, ia merasa tubuhnya lemas sekali. Padahal biasanya, ia tak pernah selelah ini setiap kali pulang dari kampus.

"Rasanya aku tidak bisa masuk kerja dulu hari ini," gumam Taehyung. Ia meraih ponselnya dan menelpon pemilik mini market tempatnya bekerja, meminta izin untuk cuti sehari mengingat tubuhnya yang sepertinya kurang baik. Setelah itu, Taehyung meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, lalu mencari posisi yang nyaman di sofa. Hampir saja Taehyung terlelap, hingga suara derit pintu yang terbuka membuat matanya juga ikut kembali terbuka.

Tampak Taehyun yang masuk ke dalam rumah dengan sebuah _paper bag_ di tangannya.

"Oh, Taehyun_-ah_. Kau sudah pulang," sapa Taehyung.

Taehyun terkejut melihat kehadiran sang kakak di rumah. Biasanya jam segini, Taehyung langsung berangkat ke mini market sepulangnya dari kampus.

"_Hyung _juga sudah pulang. Apa _hyung _tidak bekerja hari ini?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Aku cuti. Badanku rasanya tidak fit."

Tatapan Taehyun berubah cemas. "_Hyung, _kau sakit?"

Taehyung tersenyum, berusaha mengusir kekhawatiran Taehyun. Walau di satu sisi, ia merasa senang adiknya menjadi perhatian padanya seperti ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kurang istirahat."

Tatapan Taehyung teralihkan pada _paper bag _di tangan Taehyun.

"Itu apa?"

Taehyun teringat dengan hadiah yang ingin ia berikan pada Taehyung.

"Oh, iya. Ini untukmu, _hyung."_

Taehyung menerima _paper bag _tersebut sambil menatap Taehyun bingung. Taehyun hanya diam seakan memberi isyarat agar Taehyung melihat sendiri apa isi dari _paper bag_ tersebut.

Kedua mata bulat coklatnya langsung berbinar mendapati sebuah novel terbaru dari penulis favoritnya.

"Wah, _Seesaw._ Darimana kau dapatkan ini?"

"Hueningkai mengajakku ke sebuah _bazaar_ di toko buku pusat. Kebetulan sekali ada Min Yoongi yang sedang menjual karya _limited edition_-nya."

"Kau bertemu dengan Min Yoongi? Wah, _daebak."_

Taehyun hanya menggedikkan bahunya. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik pada si penulis pucat itu.

"Taehyun, apa aku boleh bertanya padamu?"

Taehyun was-was sendiri. "Apa _hyung?"_

"Kenapa kau bersikap baik padaku? Apa kau sedang menginginkan sesuatu?"

Taehyung menatap Taehyun penuh selidik. Taehyun hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa… tidak boleh jika aku ingin bersikap baik pada kakakku sendiri?"

Suara Taehyun sangat pelan, namun Taehyung dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu maksudku, Tae—"

"Permintaan maaf."

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu." Taehyun menatap Taehyung tegas. Taehyung sendiri hanya diam melongo mendegar perkataan sang adik. Sejenak kemudian, tatapan Taehyun berubah sendu.

"Mungkin, aku ini sangat tidak tau diri. Setelah semua sikap buruk yang kulakukan padamu, aku berusaha meminta maaf dengan menyogokmu menggunakan sebuah buku. Harga bukunya pun tak seberapa dibandingkan semua kesalahan yang kulakukan padamu. Karena itu, aku tak akan berharap banyak kalau kau mau memaafkanku. Aku hanya berusaha agar aku tidak sepenuhnya menjadi seseorang yang tidak berguna."

Taehyun tersenyum, lebih seperti senyum miris. Taehyung hanya diam mendengarkan semua perkataannya.

"Tak apa jika kau tak mau memaafkanku. Kau bahkan boleh membenciku. Kurasa, aku pantas mendapatkan itu semua."

"Taehyun_-ah…"_

Taehyung bangkit dari sofa. Novel pemberian Taehyun ia letakkan di atas meja. Ia menghampiri Taehyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Taehyung tersenyum lembut sambil menepuk kedua pundak sang adik. Kedua kakak beradik dengan perbedaan tinggi yang tak jauh itu kini saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Taehyun_-ah, _kapan aku bilang aku membencimu?"

Taehyun tampak terkejut. Apalagi senyum yang Taehyung tunjukkan tampak sangat tulus.

"Kau memang sempat membuatku kesal. Aku bahkan sering frustasi jika memikirkan semua sikapmu padaku belakangan ini. Jika aku marah, bukankah itu wajar? Karena manusia punya batas kesabaran. Tapi, semarahnya aku, aku tak akan pernah bisa membencimu. Karena kau adik kesayanganku, satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki."

Taehyun tak mampu menahan air matanya. Semua perkataan Taehyung yang tulus itu mampu meluluhkan hatinya. Taehyun merasa sangat bersalah atas semua sikapnya pada Taehyung selama ini. Ia semakin merasa bersalah karena sudah berpikir bahwa Taehyung membencinya.

Taehyun memeluk Taehyung erat, menyembunyikan tangisannya dari balik dada bidang sang kakak. Taehyung tampak terkejut, namun ia tetap membalas pelukan sang adik.

"_Hyung, _kenapa kau masih saja baik padaku? Setelah semua yang kulakukan padamu?"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum. Ia mengelus pundak Taehyun untuk membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Karena itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku, sebagai kakakmu."

Taehyun melepaskan pelukannya dari sang kakak setelah dirinya merasa lebih tenang. Ditatapnya Taehyung yang masih tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau kau ingin menebus semua kesalahanmu padaku, berjanjilah untuk tumbuh menjadi seorang laki-laki yang baik. Berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku."

Taehyung mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Mengaitkan jarinya sendiri dengan jari kelingking Taehyung. Janji jari kelingking yang selalu mereka lakukan sejak masih kecil.

Taehyun terkekeh pelan melihat apa yang Taehyung lakukan.

"Dasan kekanakan."

"Tak apa. Dengan begini, kau sudah resmi berhutang janji padaku," Taehyung menampilkan senyum kotaknya yang khas.

Taehyun memejamkan matanya. Ia ikut tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Um, aku berjanji, _hyung."_

Taehyung kembali memeluknya. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berbagi pelukan sayang antara saudara seperti ini.

'"Aku menyayangimu, Taehyun_-ah."_

"Aku juga menyayangimu, _hyung."_

Setelah memeluk Taehyun, Taehyung beranjak mengambil novel pemberian Taehyun yang sempat ia tinggalkan di meja. Ia berniat menyimpan novel tersebut di kamarnya. Namun…

BRUK!

"_Hyung!"_

Taehyung tiba-tiba jatuh tak sadarkan diri di depan pintu kamarnya. Taehyun yang panik segera menghampirinya. Wajah Taehyung pucat dengan keringat dingin mengalir di seluruh wajahnya. Saat Taehyun memeriksa dahi Taehyung, ia terkejut karena dahinya sangat panas.

"Dia demam."

Taehyun segera menggendong sang kakak dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Ia segera beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil air dan kain untuk mengompres Taehyung.

Taehyun dengan cekatan merawat sang kakak. Ia segera pergi ke apotek dan membeli obat untuk Taehyung. Niatnya, ia ingin memberikan makanan juga. Namun, Taehyun mengurungkan niatnya dan memutuskan untuk membuat makanan dengan tangannya sendiri agar kebersihan dan kandungan gizinya lebih terjamin.

Dan disinilah, Taehyun berada. Sibuk berkutat di dapur membuat bubur untuk Taehyung dengan resep yang ia dapatkan dari ibunya. Taehyun memang diam-diam menyimpan buku resep yang ditulis oleh sang ibu untuk berjaga-jaga pada keadaan seperti ini.

"Semoga saja Tae _hyung_ suka."

Taehyun menatap bubur panas yang tampak lezat itu. Ingin sekali ia mencicipinya, namun apa daya. Lidahnya kini sudah bukan lidah manusia normal lagi sehingga membuatnya tak bisa sedikitpun memakan makanan manusia. Yang ada, masalah besarlah yang akan didapatkannya jika Taehyun memaksa memakan makanan manusia.

TING! TONG!

Saat sedang sibuk menata makanan di nampan, bel rumah mengalihkan perhatiannya. Taehyun bergegas menemui tamu yang datang.

Di depan pintu, tampak Jimin yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Halo Taehyun, aku membawakan ini untuk Taehyung!"

Jimin memberikan kantung plastik putih yang dibawanya. Isinya berupa dua bungkus burger dan sebungkus kentang goreng.

"Saat aku mampir ke minimarket tempat Tae bekerja, Tae tidak ada. Pelayan yang menggantikannya bilang Tae sedang sakit. Jadi, kupikir Taehyung akan merasa lebih baik jika makan makanan kesukaannya," Jimin berujar dengan nada yang kelewat ceria.

Taehyun menatapnya ragu. "Terima kasih sebelumnya, _hyung. _Tapi, kenapa kau malah membelikan _junk food _untuk orang yang sedang sakit?"

"Taehyung hanya demam kan? Memangnya orang demam tidak boleh makan burger?" Jimin bertanya dengan nada polosnya.

"Err… boleh saja sih sebenarnya. Hanya saja, makanan ini kan kurang sehat, _hyung."_

"Tak apa. Jika Taehyung tidak bisa makan ini, kau saja yang makan."

"Eh, tapi—"

"Sudah ya. Aku mau pulang dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada Tae!"

Jimin pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Taehyun yang melongo diam di depan pintu rumahnya sendiri.

Taehyun kembali ke dapur. Burger pemberian Jimin ia letakkan pada nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, segelas air putih dan obat untuk Taehyung. Taehyun mengantarkan makanan tersebut ke kamar Taehyung. Sayangnya, ia mendapatkan sang kakak yang masih tidur. Tak tega membangunkannya, Taehyun memutuskan untuk meletakan nampan makanan itu di nakas sebelah tempat tidur dengan sebuah _note_ disana.

_Hyung, jika tubuhmu sudah tidak terlalu lemas, makanlah walau hanya sedikit. Aku mencoba membuat bubur dengan resep yang pernah eomma berikan. Jika rasanya tidak enak, kau bisa makan burger yang Jimin hyung belikan. Jangan lupa minum obatnya juga. Semoga lekas sembuh, Taehyungie hyung._

* * *

Taehyun terbangun di pagi hari saat cahaya matahari masuk melewati celah jendela kamarnya. Sambil menguap, Taehyun melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap berangkat sekolah. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat berpapasan dengan Taehyung yang sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya, hendak berangkat ke kampus.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Taehyun_-ah,"_ Taehyung menyapa Taehyun dengan senyum kotaknya yang khas.

"_Hyung?_ Kau sudah sembuh?" Bukannya balik menyapa, Taehyun malah bertanya.

"Aku kan sudah minum obat yang kau siapkan semalam," jawab Taehyung sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Kalau tubuhmu masih lemas, lebih baik kau istirahat saja di rumah."

"Hooh sejak kapan kau berani menyuruh anak teladan sepertiku ini membolos? Lagipula, aku juga harus berterima kasih secara langsung pada Jimin yang sudah repot-repot membelikanku burger."

Taehyung berdiri menghampiri Taehyun. "Bubur yang kau buat juga sangat enak. Rasanya seperti buatan _eomma. Gomawoyo."_

Taehyun tersenyum. Ia senang jika sang kakak menyukai masakannya.

"Sama-sama _hyung."_

Taehyung tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut hitam Taehyun.

"Kau cepat bersiap untuk sekolah. Jangan sampai telat dan jangan lupa sarapan."

"_Nee,_ _hyung."_

"Aku berangkat duluan ya. Sampai jumpa."

Taehyun membalas lambaian tangan Taehyung. "Sampai jumpa, _hyung_."

* * *

Taehyung resmi mengambil cuti lagi dari pekerjaannya hari ini. Ia berniat untuk mengajak Taehyun makan malam bersama di restoran _steak_ langganan mereka sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena Taehyun sudah merawatnya kemarin. Sejak kecil dulu, mereka memang sering makan di restoran _steak_ yang dekat dengan pusat pembelajaan bersama dengan kedua orang tua mereka. Keduanya sudah jarang makan disana semenjak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal.

Taehyun tentu saja tak bisa menolak ajakan sang kakak meskipun ia tidak bisa memakan makanan mereka. Taehyun harus pintar berpura-pura menikmati makanannya agar Taehyung tidak curiga padanya.

Dan disinilah mereka. Duduk berhadapan dengan makanan masing-masing di meja makan. Taehyung sudah lahap menyantap makanannya, berbeda dengan Taehyun yang masih diam dan ragu menatap makanannya sendiri.

"Taehyun, makan yang banyak ya agar pertumbuhanmu bagus. Kau sering merasa kesal karena tubuhmu kalah tinggi dari Kai kan?"

Taehyung memang senang menggoda adiknya sendiri. Terlebih jika sudah membahas soal tinggi badan. Taehyun hanya menanggapi sang kakak dengan tatapan datar.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyentuh makananmu?" Taehyung akhirnya bertanya juga setelah lama memperhatikan Taehyun yang hanya diam memegang garpunya.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu lapar, _hyung,"_ jawab Taehyun.

Bohong. Sebenarnya Taehyun sangat lapar. Namun, semua makanan di meja itu tak akan mampu mengobati rasa lapar yang Taehyun rasakan.

"Oh ya? Bukankah sejak tadi kau belum makan?"

"Aku sudah makan cemilan tadi."

"Kapan?"

"Saat _hyung_ sedang mandi."

Taehyung tau adiknya berbohong. Karena itu ia tetap memaksa Taehyun untuk memakan _steak_nya walau hanya sedikit.

Taehyun pun akhirnya hanya bisa menurut saja. Ia memotong sedikit bagian dari _steak_nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Ia mengunyah daging itu dan menelannya dengan paksa. Rasa mual yang menyebalkan mulai menyerangnya. Perutnya bahkan serasa diaduk. Namun, tetap dapat menjaga sikapnya dan berpura-pura menikmati makanannya dengan baik dan berhasil menipu Taehyung.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Taehyung kembali bertanya.

"Ini enak sekali _hyung,"_ Taehyun tersenyum palsu.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti menyukainya."

Mereka melanjutkan makan malam mereka, dengan Taehyun yang diam-diam tersiksa.

* * *

Setelah makan, mereka tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Taehyung mengajak Taehyun bermain di _game center. _Mereka memainkan banyak permainan menyenangkan. Perasaan senang itu berhasil membuat Taehyun melupakan bagaimana menjijikannya makanan yang ia santap tadi.

Hari semakin larut. Keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka mengakhiri permainan mereka setelah Taehyung berhasil mendapatkan sebuah boneka dari _doll machine_. Boneka alien dengan kepala hati berwarna merah dan tubuh berwarna biru bernama Tata, karakter dari sebuah kartu berjudul BT21. Kartun kesukaan kedua Kim bersaudara saat mereka masih kecil dulu.

"Taehyun, ini untukmu." Taehyung memberikan boneka itu pada Taehyun.

Taehyun hanya diam menerima boneka itu sambil sesekali menatap bergantian pada boneka, lalu pada Taehyung.

"_Hyung,_ aku ini laki-laki. Aku juga sudah dewasa. Masa aku di kasih boneka sih?" Taehyun protes. Sebenarnya, ia hanya terlalu malu mengakui bahwa ia senang mendapatkan boneka itu.

"Sejak kapan kau dewasa? Seingatku, baru beberapa bulan yang lalu kau lulus dari SD."

"_Hyung!"_

"Memang benar kan? Kalau kau malu, kau tidak perlu membawa boneka ini ke sekolah."

"Mana mungkin aku membawa boneka ke sekolah sih!"

Taehyung tertawa puas setelah berhasil menggoda Taehyun. Taehyun itu memang mudah sekali digoda. Taehyun sebenarnya pemalu dan wajahnya akan memerah jika ia kesal karena di goda. Wajahnya juga jadi semakin menggemaskan setiap kali ia marah.

Setelah puas menggoda Taehyun, Taehyung pun memutuskan untuk mengajaknya pulang. Walaupun awalnya malu, Taehyun tetap menerima boneka yang Taehyung berikan. Ia bahkan memeluknya sepanjang jalan.

* * *

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya. Manik coklatnya menatap langit cerah yang bertaburan bintang. Dalam hati, ia sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk dapat bersenang-senang bersama sang adik kesayangan. Ia juga bersyukur karena sang adik telah kembali menjadi sosok yang sama seperti saat sebelum orang tua mereka meninggal.

Taehyung menatap Taehyun yang berjalan di sisi kirinya. Tersenyum lembut, ia mengelus rambut hitam adiknya yang membuat Taehyun menatapnya.

"Terima kasih ya. Kau sudah membuatku senang hari ini."

Taehyun menundukkan kepala, tersenyum canggung. "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Terima kasih karena masih mau menerimaku setelah semua yang kulakukan padamu. Aku sangat bersyukur karena memiliki kakak sepertimu, _hyung."_

Taehyun mengatakannya dengan tulus dan berhasil membuat Taehyung tersentuh.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Kan sudah kubilang. Semarahnya aku, aku tak akan pernah membenci adik kandungku sendiri."

Itu benar. Taehyung tidak akan pernah membenci Taehyun. Senakal apapun Taehyun, sebanyak apapun Taehyun melakukan kesalahan yang merepotkan Taehyung, Taehyung tidak akan pernah marah padanya. Karena Taehyung begitu mempercayai Taehyun dan menyayangi Taehyun.

Namun, apa semua akan tetap sama jika Taehyung sudah mengetahui semua kebenaran yang Taehyun sembunyikan selama ini? Apa Taehyung akan tetap menerimanya jika ia mengetahui bahwa Taehyun adalah seorang _ghoul?_ Apa Taehyung tak akan membencinya jika tahu bahwa Taehyun adalah seorang monster pembunuh yang selama ini sudah banyak memakan korban?

Apa Taehyung akan tetap menerima Taehyun sebagai adiknya jika telah mengetahui segala kebenarannya?

Semua kebenaran ini memang mengerikan. Sangat mengerikan sampai Taehyun merasa takut membayangkan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Membayangkan bagaimana terkejutnya Taehyung, membayangkan bagaimana sang kakak tersayang akan membenci dan meninggalkannya serta tak akan pernah mau melihatnya lagi.

Taehyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Padahal, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Taehyun akan mengatakan semua kebenarannya pada Taehyung setelah selesai makan malam. Ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya dan tidak mau lagi ada rahasia yang tersimpan antara dirinya dan juga sang kakak.

Sejenak keraguan muncul dalam hatinya. Keraguan yang menghambat langkahnya. Namun, ia sudah tidak bisa mengulur waktu lagi. Lambat laun, Taehyung akan mengetahui semuanya. Karena itu, sebelum Taehyung mengetahui kebenarannya dari mulut orang lain, Taehyun yang akan secara langsung mengatakannya.

Malam ini mungkin akan menjadi malam terakhirnya menikmati waktu yang menyenangkan bersama sang kakak.

Taehyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap punggung Taehyung di hadapannya.

"_Hyung…_ ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu…"

Taehyung berbalik. Sedikit terkejut melihat Taehyun yang berdiri agak jauh darinya.

"Ada apa, Taehyun?"

Taehyun memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan segala kebenarannya.

"Mungkin ini akan sulit diterima. Aku tidak yakin kau akan percaya, dan aku yakin sekali kau akan membenciku. Tapi, aku tetap harus mengatakannya."

Taehyung menatapnya tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

Taehyun hanya diam. Ia memejamkan kembali matanya. Aura berwarna kemerahan yang tampak seperti darah menguar di sekitar tubuhya. Aura tersebut berkumpul di tubuh bagian belakangnya. Menyatu dan membeku membentuk empat buah ekor berbentuk rantai kristal dengan panah diujungnya. Ekor tersebut nampak bersinar di tengah gelapnya malam.

"T-Taehyun, kau—"

"Iya, _hyung._ Aku ini…"

Taehyun membuka kedua matanya. Menampakkan _kakugan _di bagian mata kanannya.

"…seorang _ghoul."_

Taehyung tampak sangat terkejut hingga ia tak mampu berkata apapun. Taehyun hanya mampu menunduk dan menunggu apa yang akan sang kakak katakan padanya.

"Ternyata selama ini dugaanku benar ya."

Taehyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat, menatap Taehyung. Di hadapannya, Taehyung menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Selama ini, aku sudah menduganya. Aku selalu berharap kalau dugaanku selama ini salah. Tapi, kenyataan tidak selalu sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan ya." Taehyung tersenyum miris.

"Apa kau sudah mengetahui semuanya, _hyung?"_

Taehyun sungguh sangat takut dengan jawaban yang akan Taehyung berikan hingga ia ingin sekali menulikan telinganya menggunakan _kagune_nya.

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya menduganya. Aku sering diam-diam mengintip kamarmu. Kau selalu makan saat tengah malam lalu mencuci piring bekas makanmu sendiri. Selama ini aku menganggap minusku semakin parah dan merasa salah saat melihat cairan merah yang mirip darah di piringmu."

"Tapi, setelah mendengar kau mengakui secara langsung dari mulutmu, aku merasa sedikit lega. Pertanyaan yang selama ini terus kupendam akhirnya terjawab. Aku mengetahui alasan kenapa kau tidak pernah mau makan bersamaku. Aku hanya kecewa karena kau tak pernah mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadaku."

Taehyun menunduk. Ia sangat menyesal. "_Mianhae, hyung._ Aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya. Aku memang pecundang."

Taehyung menatap Taehyun miris. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Taehyun, namun Taehyun malah mencegahnya.

"Taehyun_-ah—"_

"Jangan mendekat, _hyung! _Aku tidak mau melukaimu."

"Kau yakin bisa melukaiku? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menolak ajakanku untuk makan malam di restoran langganan kita karena kau tidak mau mengecewakanku bukan? Kau malah memaksa dirimu untuk tetap memakan makanan yang membuatmu tersiksa bukan?"

Taehyun hanya diam sambil terus melangkah mundur menjauhi Taehyung. Di saat seperti ini, emosinya bisa tidak stabil. Ia bisa saja melukai sang kakak tanpa sengaja. Namun, Taehyung tetap tidak menyerah untuk mendekatinya.

"_Mianhae,_ Taehyun_-ah."_

"Jangan minta maaf!"

Tak tahan dengan keadaan ini, Taehyung segera berlari dan memeluk Taehyun erat. Ia tak peduli walaupun Taehyun meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Tenanglah, Taehyun. Kau tidak akan menyakitiku. Kau adalah adik yang sangat baik. Kau selalu menuruti apapun yang aku katakan. Karena itu, aku percaya padamu. Aku percaya kau tidak akan menyakitiku."

Taehyun masih berusaha melepaskan diri. Taehyung malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Taehyun_-ah,_ dengarkan aku—"

"Aku adalah seorang monster pembunuh, _hyung!"_

"Aku tidak peduli! Mau kau pembunuh atau bukan, aku tidak akan pernah peduli. Sekalipun kau menyakitiku. Sekalipun kau membunuhku dan menjadikanku makananmu, aku tetap tak akan pernah bisa membencimu."

Taehyun berhenti meronta. Ia menangis keras di pelukan Taehyung.

"Aku sudah tau bahwa salah satu dari kita akan menjadi _ghoul._ _Appa _adalah manusia dan _eomma_ adalah _ghoul._ Kemungkinan terbesar adalah anak pertama yang akan menjadi manusia setengah _ghoul._ Namun, aku tak pernah mendapatkan ciri-ciri _ghoul_ hingga aku melewati masa remajaku. Dokter akhirnya memvonis bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menjadi _ghoul._

"Dulu, aku sangat berharap bukan akulah yang menjadi _ghoul. _Tapi setelah melihatmu, aku ingin takdir yang seharusnya berjalan diantara kita benar-benar terjadi. Aku ingin menggantikan posisimu sebagai _ghoul,_ dan kau tetap menjadi manusia. Menjalani hari-hari dan masa remajamu yang menyenangkan tanpa perlu menderita seperti ini.

"Tidak, _hyung._ Kau tidak boleh jadi _ghoul._ Kau orang yang sangat baik. Kau tidak akan bisa hidup di dunia _ghoul_ yang gelap ini."

"Oh benarkah?"

Taehyung melepas pelukannya. Ia menghapus air mata Taehyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Taehyun_-ah,_ mau itu kau ataupun aku yang menjadi _ghoul,_ aku tidak akan peduli. Kita adalah keluarga. Aku akan tetap menerimamu seperti apapun sosokmu yang sebenarnya."

Perkataan Taehyung yang sangat tulus itu mampu meluluhkan hati Taehyun. _Kagune _di tubuh Taehyun lenyap seketika. Kedua matanya pun kembali normal.

"_Hyung,_ terima kasih. Aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana caranya membalas semua kebaikanmu."

Taehyung tersenyum. "Caranya sederhana. Kau cukup percaya padaku."

Taehyun kembali menangis sambil memeluk sang kakak lagi. Mereka saling berbagi penderitaan satu sama lain. Yang Taehyun butuhkan saat ini hanyalah pemahaman dan pengertian. Dan Taehyung mampu mengabulkannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pria tampak sedang memperhatikan mereka di ujung jalan yang gelap itu. Pria itu tampak mendekati kedua Kim bersaudara.

"Wah, wah, wah… Punya saudara yang saling memahami dan menyayangi sangat menyenangkan bukan? Aku jadi iri."

Taehyun dan Taehyung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sosok pria yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menginterupsi mereka. Pria itu bertubuh mungil dengan kulit yang tampak pucat plus rambut putih yang kontras dengan pakaiannya yang serba hitam. Wajah pria itu tertutup oleh topengnya yang bermotif kristal salju.

Taehyung meminta Taehyun untuk bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Maaf, Anda ini siapa? Ada perlu apa dengan kami?"

Pria itu menyeringai dari balik topengnya.

"Izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Suga."

Pria itu membungkuk sopan. Taehyun diam-diam memperhatikan kedua mata si pria yang tampak dari kedua lubang mata di topengnya. Tak salah lagi, itu _kakugan._

"Aku adalah seorang _ghoul_ kelas S."

DEG!

Mendadak sekujur tubuh Taehyung membeku. Sejujurnya, ia sangat takut pada _ghoul._ Ia memiliki trauma di masa lalu. Dimana ia menyaksikan ayahnya yang dibunuh oleh para _ghoul_ saat berusaha menyelamatkannya.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan?" suara Taehyung tampak bergetar.

"Hm, aku merasa sedikit lapar dan kebetulan aku mendapatkan dua mangsa tampan disini. Kau tau, _ulzzang_ itu rasanya sangat lezat lho."

Taehyun menyadarinya. Ia tidak mau trauma sang kakak menjadi lebih buruk. Terlebih lagi, ia tak mau Taehyung dimangsa oleh _ghoul _dihadapannya ini.

"_Hyung, _cepat pergi dari sini. Kalau kau memaksa tetap berada disini, kau bisa mati."

Taehyung tampak ragu. Ia menatap Taehyun cemas.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Kau tenang saja. Aku kan seorang _ghoul. Ghoul _seperti dia bukan tandinganku."

Taehyun mengaktifkan _kagune_ dan _kakugan_nya.

"_Hyung, _cepat pergi dari sini. Aku akan segera menyusulmu."

Taehyung hanya bisa mempercayakan semuanya pada Taehyun. Tidak ada gunanya juga ia berada disini. Ia hanya akan menjadi beban untuk Taehyun.

"Berhati-hati dan kembalilah dengan selamat."

Setelah Taehyun mengangguk, Taehyung segera pergi dari sana. Ia harus segera mencari bantuan sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Taehyun.

"Wah, kau membiarkan mangsaku kabur. Jahat sekali kau. Apa kau berencana untuk menikmati pemuda itu sendirian?"

Suga berusaha memancing kemarahan Taehyun. Namun Taehyun berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Diam kau. Aku tidak akan pernah memangsa kakakku sendiri." Taehyun menatapnya dingin.

"Hm, benarkah? Kok aku tidak yakin ya? Aku juga punya kenalan sepasang saudara berbeda ras seperti kalian. Sang kakak adalah _ghoul_ dan adiknya adalah manusia biasa. Mereka berusaha menjalani hidup normal layaknya saudara pada umumnya. Sayangnya, tragedi tidak pernah menghindari mereka. Sekuat apapun sang kakak berusaha menahan rasa laparnya, ia tetap tak mampu. Dan pada akhirnya… ia memangsa adiknya sendiri."

Taehyun berusaha sabar. Ia tidak boleh menggunakan emosi saat menghadapi Suga. Suga sangat terkenal di dunia para _ghou._ Dia adalah seorang buronan yang merupakan salah satu pemimpin tertinggi sebuah organisasi perkumpulan _ghoul._ Suga sangat ditakuti oleh siapapun karena kekuatan dan tipe _kagune _yang dimilikinya adalah kagune langka. _Chimera,_ gabungan dari dua tipe _kagune _yang berbeda. _Kagune_ milik Suga adalah gabungan antara _ukaku_ yang berbentuk sayap dan _rinkaku_ yang berbentuk ekor. Kedua _kagune_ tersebut membuat Suga bergerak sangat cepat dengan kekuatan regenerasi yang luar biasa. Bahkan para CCG kuat dan berbakatpun tak bisa melawannya.

Taehyun belum pernah mendapat lawan kuat seperti ini sebelumnya. Pertarungan terakhirnya adalah melawan para CCG. Jika melawan _ghoul_ pun ia tidak pernah melawan _ghoul_ yang kuat. Hanya para _ghoul_ kelas rendah yang menggunakan _kagune _hanya untuk memuaskan lapar sementara.

"Hei bocah, kau ini sungguh seorang _ghoul?"_

Taehyun menatap Suga tak mengerti.

"Kau hanya memiliki satu _kakugan_ di matamu. Apa kau salah satu kelinci percobaan hasil projek QUINX yang sedang dikembangkan oleh para manusia bodoh itu? Atau…"

Tatapan Suga memicing. Taehyun semakin waspada.

"…kau adalah salah satu dari _One Eyed Ghoul?"_

Kini giliran Taehyun yang menyeringai. Dalam hati, ia menyesal tidak membawa topeng yang dapat menyembunyikan identitasnya.

"Kau ini terlalu banyak bicara ya? Apa semua orang dewasa seperti ini? Lagipula, siapapun aku sama sekali tidak penting untukmu kan? Sebaiknya kau segera tutup mulutmu sebelum kau menyesal karena aku akan merobek mulutmu."

Suga membalas perkataan Taehyun dengan kekehan kecil. "Silahkan lakukan. Tentunya setelah aku menguliti tubuhmu."

* * *

Taehyung terus berlari tak tentu arah. Ia tak tau harus pergi kemana dan meminta pertolongan dari siapa.

"_Aku harus kemana? Menelpon CCG kah? Tapi, Taehyun ada disana. Mereka bisa membunuh Taehyun juga. Polisi juga tidak banyak membantu. Jimin? Tidak, aku tidak boleh melibatkannya. Jimin juga bisa dalam bahaya. Ya Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana?_

Langkah Taehyung terhenti begitu ia melihat Taehyun yang tiba-tiba terlempar dari belakangnya dan menabrak tumpukan sampah. Taehyung segera menghampiri Taehyun untuk membantunya.

"Taehyun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Taehyun membuka matanya dan sangat terkejut melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"_Hyung,_ awas—"

Terlambat. Taehyun terpaksa melihat tragedi itu lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Ekor _kagune_ Suga berhasil menembus perut Taehyung. Taehyung langsung tak sadarkan diri setelah banyak sekali darah yang keluar dari perut dan mulutnya.

"Ya ampun, tubuhmu lunak sekali. Apa kau seorang wanita?"

Suga menggantung Taehyung menggunakan ekornya. Taehyung tampak tidak bergerak.

"Hm? Sudah mati kah? Lemah sekali."

Suga menjilat sedikit darah milik Taehyung yang berceceran. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat merasakannya.

"Benar-benar nikmat! Inilah yang kubutuhkan selama ini!"

"Hentikan!"

Taehyun sangat marah saat melihat Suga yang berusaha memakan sang kakak. Ia bahkan mulai menyerang Suga secara brutal.

"Cih, pantas saja kau sangat menginginkan anak ini."

Suga melarikan diri dengan membawa Taehyung. Tak terima, Taehyun segera mengejarnya. Suga terus berlari hingga ia tiba di atap sebuah apartemen yang sangat tinggi.

"Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan adil. Baik aku ataupun kau tetap tak akan mendapatkannya. Namun sebagai gantinya…"

Suga melempar Taehyung dan membiarkan Taehyung jatuh dari atap gedung tinggi itu. Taehyun gagal menggapai Taehyung. Taehyung jatuh terkapar di halaman apartemen dengan banyak sekali darah yang mengalir.

"Tidak… _hyung…"_

Taehyun hanya mampu meratapi sang kakak. Ia marah. Benar-benar marah. Suga telah membunuh kakaknya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya dan mau menerima dirinya.

"MATILAH KAU!"

Taehyun menebaskan ekor hendak memenggal kepala Suga. Sayangnya, Suga berhasil menghindar. Sebagai gantinya, Taehyun berhasil menebas topeng Suga dan membuat topeng itu terbelah dua.

Kedua mata Taehyun terbelalak mengetahui siapa sosok di balik topeng itu.

"Min… Yoongi…"

Suga adalah nama samaran. Sosok aslinya adalah Min Yoongi, si penulis berbakat yang selama ini menyembunyikan wajah aslinya sebagai _ghoul_ berdarah dingin yang telah banyak memakan korban.

"Jangan terlalu sekaget itu, Taehyun_-ah._ Tidak mustahil kan kalau aku adalah seorang _ghoul?"_

Taehyun mendecih. "Pantas saja aku merasakan aura yang tidak biasa saat melihatmu."

"Semua orang bisa jadi _ghoul _termasuk kakakmu itu."

Taehyun mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

Suga tersenyum misterius. "Apa kau tak pernah merasakan kalau kakakmu itu memiliki aura yang sama seperti dirimu?"

Taehyun baru menyadarinya, ada aura _ghoul _lain selain dirinya dan juga Suga. Taehyun mencari asal aura tersebut dan menemukan sumber yang ternyata berasal dari bawah gedung. Dari tempat Taehyung jatuh.

"_Hyung?"_

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Taehyun terkejut hari ini. Hari ini memang penuh banyak hal yang tak terduga. Taehyun yakin sekali ia melihat sang kakak sudah tak bergerak sejak Suga melemparnya dari atap apartemen. Sekalipun Taehyung masih hidup, ia pasti tak akan bisa bergerak setelah kehilangan banyak sekali darah.

Namun, saat ini, tepat di depan matanya, Taehyun melihatnya. Taehyung tak lagi terbaring di bawah sana. Ia bahkan berdiri sambil menatap ke atas.

Perasaan aneh tiba-tiba muncul. Taehyun sama sekali tidak tau perasaan apa ini. Perasaan ini membuatnya benar-benar tak nyaman sekaligus takut.

Taehyun dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Aura berwarna merah yang dimiliki para _ghoul_ mengelilingi tubuh Taehyung.

"Seseorang yang lahir dari pernikahan antara seorang manusia dan _ghoul _tak akan murni terlahir hanya sebagai _ghoul_ dan manusia. Mereka akan lahir sebagai makhluk setengah yang rendahan dan bahkan tidak akan bisa diterima dimanapun mereka berada. Makhluk menjijikan yang membuatku muak."

Taehyun tidak bisa menerimanya. Ia tak mau kakak tersayangnya menjadi _ghoul._ Namun, yang ia lihat di hadapannya adalah kenyataan.

Taehyung memanjat apartemen dengan kecepatan mengerikan, menuju tempat dimana Taehyun dan Suga berada.

"Kim Taehyun, terimalah kenyataan. Kakakmu, Kim Taehyung adalah seorang _ghoul."_

Sebuah ekor yang mirip seperti ekor kelabang tiba-tiba menyerang Suga. Suga berhasil menghindar. Taehyung tiba-tiba muncul disana.

"_H-Hyung?"_

Taehyun memanggil Taehyung takut-takut. Padahal ia sendiri juga seorang _ghoul, _namun ia jauh lebih takut pada sang kakak.

Taehyung memiliki apa yang tidak dimiliki Taehyun sebagai seorang _ghoul._ _Kakugan_ di mata kiri. _Kagune_nya bertipe _rinkaku_, seperti milik Taehyun namun berbeda wujud.

"Taehyun, a-apa yang terjadi padaku? B-bukankah aku sudah mati? Tapi… kenapa aku… dan… ekor apa yang ada di tubuhku ini?"

Taehyung sangat kebingungan. Taehyun pun tak tau harus menjawab apa. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang saat ini terjadi.

"Bisa kalian segera hentikan drama kalian? Aku sudah sangat lapar sekarang. Dan ya, sepertinya hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku. Karena aku mendapatkan dua _ghoul _legendaris yang akan membuat tubuhku semakin kuat."

Suga menjilat bibirnya, membayangkan seberapa nikmatnya menyantap dua kakak beradik pemilik kekuatan terkuat itu. Tak mampu menahan hasratnya, Suga kembali melayangkan serangan dengan kedua ekornya, siap mencabik tubuh Taehyung. Namun…

ZRASH!

"Taehyun_-ah…"_

Taehyun memilih melindungi sang kakak dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Taehyun_-ah!"_

Taehyun jatuh tepat di pelukan Taehyung. Keempat _kagune_nya menghilang. Darah mengalir dari tubuhnya yang terluka. _Kagune_ Suga tepat menusuk bagian vitalnya. Dalam hati, Taehyun merutuki kebodohannya yang malah menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng.

"Taehyun_-ah,_ bertahanlah…"

Taehyung menangis. Air matanya jatuh tepat di pipi Taehyun yang mulai memucat.

"_H-hyung… _aku tidak bisa… menepati janjiku…"

Taehyun semakin kesulitan bernapas. Tangannya berusaha menggapai wajah sang kakak.

"_Mianhae… hyung…"_

"_Aku tak bisa melindungimu."_

Kedua mata Taehyun terpejam. Tangannya jatuh terkulai di pangkuan Taehyung. Taehyun berhenti bernapas. Tubuhnya pun mulai mendingin.

Taehyung berteriak histeris memanggil nama sang adik. Ia juga berusaha membagunkan Taehyung dengan mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Sayangnya, Taehyun sama sekali tak merespon.

Suga memutar bola matanya, bosan melihat opera sabun di hadapannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang mati. Ia sudah kebal dengan semua.

"Aku sudah bosan menonton telenovela semacam ini. _Yya,_ Kim Taehyung, sadarlah! Adikmu itu sudah mati. Percuma kau berteriak berapa kalipun, dia tak akan pernah bisa menjawabmu!"

Seketika Taehyung terdiam. Ia berhenti berteriak ataupun mengguncangkan tubuh Taehyun. Ia hanya menangis sambil memeluk erat tubuh Taehyun.

"Kau benar… Taehyun-ku sudah mati… Kau yang telah membunuhnya…"

Taehyung tiba-tiba tertawa. Tawa yang sangat mengerikan.

"Kenapa aku bodoh sekali. Daripada menangisi adikku yang sudah mati, bukankah lebih baik aku membalaskan kematiannya…"

Taehyung mematahkan salah satu jarinya sendiri. Namun, ia tampak tidak terlihat kesakitan.

"…dengan membunuhmu?"

Saat itu juga, Suga menyadarinya. Ia baru saja membangkitkan raja iblis yang sudah lama tertidur lelap.

* * *

Tampak dari kejauhan, seorang pria tinggi dengan pakaian serba hitam tengah memperhatikan pertarungan mereka. Sebuah telepon masuk pada ponselnya membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Jungkook_-ah,_ ada apa?"

"_Seokjin hyung, kau ada dimana? Sekarang sudah malam."_

"Sepertinya malam ini aku tak akan pulang. Ada hal yang harus kulakukan."

"_Kau ini selalu saja seperti itu."_

"_Mianhae._ Jungkook_-ah, _kau jangan lupa kunci semua pintu saat kafe tutup. Jangan pergi kemana-mana dan langsung tidur. Sampaikan salamku pada Kai."

"_Iya, iya. Arasseo."_

Pria itu tersenyum sekilas. "Selamat malam, Jungkook."

"_Selamat malam, hyung."_

Panggilan ditutup. Pria itu kembali menatap dua _ghoul_ yang tengah bertarung di atas sana.

"Baiklah, Suga. Ayo kita bertaruh. Siapa yang akan berhasil mendapatkan Raja Mata Satu lebih dulu. Kau…"

Pria itu memakai topengnya yang berbentuk _Plague Doctor._ Sedikit menyeringai sebelum seluruh wajahnya tertutup topeng.

"… atau aku."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Ok, chapter ini sangat panjang dibandingkan chapter sebelumnya. Dan ya, aku mau menyampaikan permintaan maafku karena baru bisa ngepost sekarang akibat UAS-ku baru kelar :)**

***Balasan review :**

**Guest217 : Halo kamu, makasih lagi udah review. Untuk Kuki sih nanti bakal ada **_**arc**_**-nya tersendiri (wedeh udah kayak animenya aja :v). Dan makasih juga udah kasih semangat ke aku ;)**

**Oh ya, buat kalian yang ngikutin animenya, bayangin aja klo kagunenya si Taehyun itu mirip kayak kagunenya Mutsuki Tooru (karakter yang ada di Tokyo Ghoul : re). Dan si Suga tuh kagunenya mirip kayak kagune Hinami Fueguchi.**

**Ok sekian sampai sini. Sampai jumpa di episode depan!**


	5. Episode 4

"_Hyung, _aku ini seorang _ghoul."_

Taehyung membelalakan kedua matanya melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Taehyun berdiri di hadapannya dengan empat ekor berwarna kemerahan yang muncul dari tubuhnya, plus _kakugan_ di mata kanannya.

Taehyun terus berkata seolah ia meminta agar Taehyung membencinya. Namun, Taehyung sudah menduga bahwa semua ini akan terjadi. Taehyung sudah mengetahui kebenaran tentang dirinya dan juga identitas kedua orang tuanya. Baik dia ataupun Taehyung, salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi _ghoul._ Dan Taehyun-lah yang terpilih.

Saat Taehyung tengah berusaha menenangkan Taehyun agar mau menerima jati dirinya sendiri dan percaya pada Taehyung, sosok yang mengaku bernama Suga muncul dan menyerang mereka.

Taehyung ingat bagaimana rasanya saat ekor yang sangat tajam itu menembus perutnya. Saking sakitnya, tubuhnya menjadi lemas hingga ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Ia juga ingat bagaimana rasanya saat Suga melemparnya dari apartemen. Saat tubuhnya terasa remuk begitu tubuhnya menghempas tanah.

Namun, ia juga ingat rasa saat kekuatan aneh itu menguasainya. Saat ekor yang aneh dan tak pernah diinginkannya itu muncul di tubuhnya. Saat warna mata kirinya berubah. Saat bagaimana rasa lapar yang tak tertahankan itu menguasai dirinya hingga ia merasa ingin mati saat itu juga.

Semuanya dapat ia rasakan, hingga emosi tak bisa lagi ia kendalikan. Hingga ia tak bisa lagi mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Saat Taehyung terbangun, ia sudah berada di rumah sakit dengan keadaan seluruh tubuhnya nyeri luar biasa, plus ingatan yang samar-samar terlintas. Tentang sosok _ghoul _yang menyerangnya. Tentang kematian adiknya.

Namun, Taehyung menganggap semua hanyalah mimpi buruknya. Malam itu tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Tanpa ia sadari, sesuatu yang besar telah terjadi dan mengubah hidupnya yang semula _normal._

* * *

**Unravel**

**Noora Felisha present**

**Member BTS dan TXT hanyalah milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan Big Hit**

**Genre: Supernatural, Mystery, Crime, Family, Friendship, Romance**

**Pair: TaeKook, NamJin, MinYoon, HopeGyu, YeonBin, TaeKai**

**Based on Anime/Manga Tokyo Ghoul © Sui Ishida**

* * *

**Episode 4**

Sudah tiga hari sejak Taehyung sadar dari komanya. Kepalanya masih sering terasa sakit. Ia tidak ingat apapun tentang kejadian di malam dimana ia ditemukan tak sadarkan diri. Saat ia bertanya pada suster ataupun dokter, mereka menjelaskan bahwa Taehyung menjadi korban penyerangan _ghoul_ dan mengalami luka berat hingga ia koma. Sayang sekali, _ghoul_ yang menyerangnya sudah lebih dulu kabur saat CCG sampai dan menemukan tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung hampir memuntahkan makanan yang baru disuapnya. Lagi-lagi begini. Sejak ia sadar, ia belum memakan sedikit makananpun karena tak ada satupun makanan yang bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Semua makanan itu terasa mentah. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan mulutnya.

Taehyung menatap langit biru dari jendela kamar rawatnya. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian di malam itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Benarkah ia menjadi korban penyerangan _ghoul?_ Mengapa ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun?

Taehyung hanya ingat saat ia dan Taehyun menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan bersenang-senang. Setelah lama mereka berada dalam hubungan yang tidak baik, akhirnya sang adik kembali ke dirinya. Taehyung yakin sekali malam itu Taehyun mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Namun, Taehyung sama sekali tak bisa mengingatnya. Dan kenapa juga ia sering bermimpi aneh sejak dirinya sadar? Ia sering bermimpi tentang Taehyun yang menjadi _ghoul_, atau tentang sosok _ghoul_ bertopeng seperti peri salju. Mungkin saja _ghoul_ dalam mimpinya itulah yang menyerangnya malam itu.

Saat pikiran Taehyung dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam pertanyaan, seorang dokter datang. Itu dokter Kim Seokjin, dokter yang menanganinya selama ia di rawat di rumah sakit ini.

"Selamat pagi, Taehyung_-ssi._ Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah merasa baikkan?" sang dokter menyapa sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, Seokjin _Ssaem,_ selamat pagi," Taehyung balik menyapa meski senyumnya agak dipaksakan.

Seokjin mulai memeriksa tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri hanya diam. Tampaknya, ia masih syok dengan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya. Setelah serangkaian pemeriksaan dilakukan, Seokjin berusaha mengajak Taehyung bicara.

"Seokjin _Ssaem,_ ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," ujar Taehyung.

"Apa itu?"

Taehyung tampak ragu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum bertanya. "Kenapa indera perasaku seakan mati rasa? Semua makanan yang aku makan terasa aneh, seperti mentah."

Seokjin tersenyum kecil bermaksud menenangkan. "Aku sudah memeriksa tubuhmu. Kurasa, tak ada yang bermasalah. Keadaan psikologismu yang belum pulih akibat kejadian malam itu yang membuatmu tidak napsu makan."

Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya, meraih pundak Taehyung dan menepuknya lembut. "Tenang saja. Kau harus banyak istirahat dan merilekskan dirimu. Kau harus menyembuhkan dirimu secara perlahan. Setelah sembuh nanti, indera perasamu pasti akan kembali seperti dulu."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil pada Seokjin. Mungkin, apa yang Seokjin katakan benar. Taehyung hanya perlu mengistirahatkan dirinya.

"Oh ya, temanmu ada di luar. Aku akan menyuruhnya masuk," Seokjin bangkit meninggalkan Taehyung. Tak lama kemudian, Jimin muncul dengan kedua mata yang basah karena menangis.

Taehyung mengernyit heran. "Jimin, kau kena—"

"TAE! AKU SANGAT KHAWATIR PADAMU! HUWEEE!"

Jimin menerjang Taehyung dengan heboh sambil menangis keras. Ia memeluk Taehyung sangat erat sampai yang dipeluk pun kehabisan napas.

"Aku kira kau tak akan pernah bangun lagi. Aku tidak mau itu sampai terjadi. Kalau kau sampai mati sebelum kita lulus dan sukses bersama, aku tidak mau menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku lagi!"

"Jimin, kau berlebihan. Tenanglah, nyatanya aku masih hidupkan?" jawab Taehyung sambil berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya.

Jimin segera melepaskan pelukannya saat Taehyung mulai menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia kembali mengusap matanya yang penuh air.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya terlalu takut. Bagiku, kau sudah seperti keluargaku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan keluargaku lagi."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Jimin memang sosok sahabat yang sangat tulus. Taehyung juga pernah kehilangan keluarga, sama seperti Jimin. Karena itu, ia pasti juga akan merasa sangat bersalah jika ia sampai meninggalkan Jimin.

"Jimin, terima kasih ya," ujar Taehyung.

Jimin tersenyum. "Um, sama-sama."

Taehyung tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Setelah hari dimana ia sadar dan dirawat di rumah sakit, ia belum bertemu dengan Taehyun. Ada yang aneh. Mengapa Taehyun belum juga menjenguknya? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?

"Jimin, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Taehyun? Kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum juga datang menjemputku ya?"

Raut wajah Jimin seketika berubah saat Taehyung menyinggung soal Taehyun. Jimin berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya, tak mau beradu pandang dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung menyadarinya, perubahan dari raut wajah Jimin. Taehyung mendelik tajam, menatap Jimin penuh interogasi.

"Jimin, ada apa? Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang adikku?"

Jimin masih memilih bungkam.

"Kenapa kau diam? Apa yang terjadi pada Taehyun?" Taehyung berusaha mendesaknya, membuat Jimin ketakutan sendiri.

"Tae… itu… Taehyun…"

"Jimin, katakan dengan jelas!"

Karena Taehyung terus mendesaknya, Jimin pun tak bisa menyebunyikannya terus. Sebagai satu-satunya keluarga dari Taheyun, Taehyung harus mengetahui keadaan adiknya saat ini.

"Tae, aku harap kau bisa menerima semua yang terjadi."

* * *

"Tidak mungkin."

Taehyung berdiri terpaku. Kedua kakinya lemas. Suaranya tercekat setelah matanya membaca sederet nama yang terukir di atas nisan di hadapannya.

_**Telah beristirahat dengan tenang**_

_**Kim Taehyun**_

_**Lahir : 5 Februari 2002**_

_**Meninggal : 23 Juni 2015**_

"Ini tidak mungkin. Kau pasti sedang bercanda denganku kan? Jimin, katakan kalau adikku belum meninggal!"

Jimin berusaha menenangkan Taehyung yang histeris. Sejujurnya, Jimin tidak mau memberitahu kabar ini pada Taehyung lantaran kondisi psikologis Taehyung belum pulih sejak kejadian itu. Namun, Jimin sudah terlanjur berjanji untuk membawa Taehyung ke tempat dimana Taehyun berada setelah Taehyung diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Ya, Jimin juga sudah menduga bahwa semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda dengan hal-hal seperti ini, Tae. Taehyun sudah meninggal. Terimalah, Tae! Adikmu sudah tidak ada di dunia ini!"

"Bohong! Apa yang terjadi padanya?! Bagaimana dia bisa meninggal?!"

"Dia korban di hari itu, sama sepertimu, Tae! Ingatlah! Taehyun meninggal saat berusaha melindungimu. Taehyun mengobarkan dirinya untukmu!"

Seketika itu juga, Taehyung langsung berlutut. Ia bersimpuh di hadapan makam sang adik, menangis keras sambil terus mengucapkan permintaan maaf. Jimin masih terus berusaha menenangkan Taehyung yang masih histeris, walaupun Taehyung sama sekali tidak menggubris kata-katanya.

Taehyung terlanjur terluka. Ia telah kehilangan orang tuanya. Kini, ia kehilangan sang adik, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Taehyung tidak memiliki siapapun lagi sekarang.

Dirinya merasa hancur.

Ia tidak berarti apa-apa lagi.

"Taehyun, _mianhae…"_

"_Aku tidak mampu melindungimu."_

* * *

Sejak saat itu, Taehyung tidak mau menemui Jimin. Ia memilih mengurung diri di kamar berhari-hari tanpa makan. Taehyung sudah seperti mayat hidup saja. Kulitnya pucat, kedua matanya selalu tampak kosong. Ia selalu melamun mengingat sang adik, membuatnya semakin menyedihkan.

Jimin berdiri di depan pintu rumah Taehyung. Sebuah kantung plastik berisi makanan digenggam erat di tangan kirinya. Ia ragu ingin mengetuk. Pasti Taehyung tak akan mau keluar berapa kalipun Jimin mengetuk pintu dan memanggilnya. Akhirnya, Jimin memutuskan untuk menggantungkan makanan yang dibawanya di gagang pintu. Jimin menatap kembali pintu itu sekilas sebelum berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Taehyung.

Tanpa Jimin sadari, Taehyung memperhatikannya dari balik jendela kamar. Sebenarnya, Taehyung merasa bersalah karena telah mengacuhkan Jimin. Namun, untuk saat ini ia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan siapapun. Terlebih lagi bertemu dengan orang-orang terdekatnya yang akan membuatnya teringat kembali pada sang adik.

Taehyung mulai berpikir, apa semua kejadian yang menimpa dirinya dan sang adik adalah kebohongan. Namun, semuanya terasa nyata dan benar-benar terjadi. Sebanyak apapun Taehyung berharap semuanya hanya mimpi buruk, kenyataan akan terus menamparnya dan mengembalikan rasa sakit yang amat menyiksanya. Taehyun, keluarga satu-satunya, sosok yang selalu menjadi penyemangat setiap ia membuka mata di pagi hari telah pergi, meninggalkan dirinya sendirian melewati hidupnya yang pahit ini.

Namun, diantara semua kejadian yang ia alami, ada satu hal yang pasti. Sejak saat itu, sejak ia terbangun di rumah sakit, ia merasa ada yang salah pada dirinya. Ia sering bermimpi aneh dan ingatannya pun kacau.

Saat tengah termenung, Taehyung merasa perutnya sangat lapar. Maklum, setelah hampir seminggu tidak makan, harusnya Taehyung sudah tidak bisa bergerak karena kekurangan asupan energi. Hampir seminggu ini, ia hanya minum air, lalu kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

Tapi hari ini, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan laparnya lagi. Rasa laparnya kini seakan menusuk perutnya. Walau enggan, Taehyung akhirnya memaksakan kedua kakinya untuk bangkit dari kamar dan beranjak ke pintu luar. Ia tidak punya persediaan makanan di kulkas, jadi ia hanya bisa makan dari makanan yang Jimin bawakan untuknya.

Taehyung mengambil kantung plastik pemberian Jimin yang berisi banyak sekali makanan dan hampir semuanya kesukaannya. Ada burger, _sandwich_ telur, _ttebokki, jajangmyeon, ramyeon,_ _steak_ instan, dan beberapa kaleng _cola_ dingin. Sebuah kertas kecil dengan tulisan tangan Jimin terselip di plastik tersebut. Isinya berupa pesan singkat.

_Tae, makanlah walau hanya sedikit. Aku tidak mau sakitmu semakin parah dan melihatmu semakin menderita. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa banyak menghiburmu. Aku selalu berdoa yang terbaik untukmu. Oh ya, jika kau sudah merasa lebih baik, cobalah untuk keluar rumah dan berhenti mengacuhkanku. Diacuhkan oleh sahabat sendiri sangat menyakitkan tau :(_

_Dari sahabat tersayangmu, Jimin._

"Jimin… kau bahkan repot-repot membawakanku semua makanan ini. Maafkan aku…" gumam Taehyung.

Taehyung duduk di depan televisi dengan semua makanan diletakan di atas meja. Ia menyalakan televisi yang kebetulan sedang menayangkan _talk show_ bertema _ghoul._

"Sejak awal, _ghoul _tidak membutuhkan makanan sebanyak ini dalam jangka waktu dekat. Satu mayat saja bisa membuat mereka bertahan berbulan-bulan."

Taehyung menyimak penjelasan dari seorang pakar _ghoul_ bernama Mr. Park yang berada di televisi itu. Tangannya meraih burger yang masih terbungkus.

"Apa _ghoul_ tidak puas hanya dengan memakan makanan yang samap seperti manusia?"

Tangan Taehyung berhenti bergerak. Ia memfokuskan mata dan telinganya pada televisi, melupakan sejenak makanan kesukaan yang sudah berada di tangannya. Pertanyaan dari sang presenter menarik perhatiannya.

"Tidak. _Ghoul_ hanya bisa mendapatkan nutrisi dari orang lain. Karena itu, mereka memangsa manusia. Lidah mereka sudah berbeda dengan manusia. Apapun makanan yang mereka makan pasti akan terasa sangat buruk. Semuanya terasa mentah."

Seketika tubuh Taehyung membeku. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Memang, selama berada di rumah sakit, Taehyung tidak bisa memakan apapun karena semua makanan yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya terasa sangat buruk. Namun, ia mengira hal itu dikarenakan dirinya yang masih syok karena kejadian yang menimpanya. Taehyung belum memakan apapun lagi dan hanya minum air sejak ia pulang dari rumah sakit. Ia masih belum tau apakah lidahnya sudah kembali normal atau belum.

Namun, entah karena apa, ia merasa sangat takut. Terlebih saat ia melihat burger yang ada di tangannya. Ia terus saja dilanda firasat buruk, bahwa ia tak akan bisa memakan burger tersebut.

Taehyung kembali meyakini dirinya. Ia meyakini bahwa firasatnya salah. Ia manusia normal. Ia bisa memakan semua makanan yang Jimin bawakan untuknya. Karena itu, ia memaksakan mulutnya untuk menggigit separuh dari burgernya. Namun…

"Huweeek!"

Taehyung buru-buru pergi ke wastafel dan memuntahkan makanannya. Rasa burger tersebut benar-benar buruk. Rotinya terasa seperti spons pencuci piring, sayurannya pahit, dagingnya terasa mentah.

"_Tidak mungkin…"_

Taehyung mencoba makanan yang lain. _Sandwich,_ _ramyeon, ttebokki, jajangmyeon,_ _cola_, semua ia coba. Namun, tak ada satupun yang bisa ia telan. Ia kembali memuntahkan semua makanannya yang terasa sangat buruk.

"_Ini tidak mungkin…"_

Taehyung membuka kulkas. Ia memakan saus, bumbu-bumbu, susu, dan semua yang ada di kulkas hingga semua isi kulkas berceceran di lantai. Namun, sama seperti tadi. Tak ada satupun yang bisa ditelan. Semua makanan yang selalu terasa enak di dalam mulutnya berubah menjadi hambar. Terasa sangat menjijikan.

"_Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Aku bukan ghoul! Tapi kenapa semua makanan ini… kenapa aku tak bisa memakannya?"_

Taehyung bersimpuh di lantai sambil terbatuk-batuk. _Steak_ instan yang masih terbungkus rapat jatuh ke lantai. Makanan itu satu-satunya yang belum Taehyung coba. Taehyung sangat berharap dapat memakan _steak_ itu di saat tak ada satupun makanan yang bisa masuk ke mulutnya. Namun…

Taehyung terdiam setelah sepotong _steak_ yang telah ia rebus itu masuk ke mulutnya. Setitik air mata meluncur dari mata kirinya. Ia kembali berlutut, memuntahkan makanannya. Rasa _steak _itupun sama buruknya dengan makanan yang lain.

"Ini bohong kan?"

"_Aku bukan seorang ghoul kan?"_

* * *

Jimin menatap ponselnya. Lagi, Taehyung tidak menjawab panggilannya. Jimin mendengus sedih.

"Temanmu kah?"

Jimin menoleh, menatap sang senior yang sibuk di depan komputer.

"Ya. Seminggu yang lalu dia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Namun, kondisi mentalnya semakin memburuk sejak kematian adiknya. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena telah memberitahukannya. Dia jadi menjauhiku sejak aku membawanya ke makam adiknya," ujar Jimin sambil tersenyum sedih.

Senior berkacamata itu menoleh menatap Jimin. "Apa temanmu yang menjadi korban penyerangan _ghoul_ malam itu?"

"Iya. Adiknya juga menjadi korban. Beruntung temanku selamat. Sayang sekali, adiknya tidak bisa diselamatkan."

"Ya, dia kurang beruntung karena bertemu dengan Suga malam itu. Tapi, seharunya dia tidak mengacuhkanmu. Kau melakukan hal yang baik. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengan dia."

Jimin tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan sang senior. "Bogumie _hyung_ memang mengertikan aku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa memutuskan hubunganku dengannya. Dia sahabatku sejak kecil. Dia sudah seperti keluarga bagiku."

Senior yang dipanggil Bogumie _hyung_ itu tersenyum. Senyum yang meremehkan.

"Sahabat sejak kecil ya…"

* * *

"_Halo, Taehyungie. Bagaimana kabarmu? Oh ya, tadi aku mampir di toko buku depan stasiun. Min Yoongi, penulis kesukaanmu sedang mengadakan fans sign disana. Mungkin saja kau tertarik, jadi kurasa aku harus memberitahumu. Kalau kau sudah merasa lebih baik, jangan lupa telepon aku balik. Ok?_

Setelah membuka pesan suara dari Jimin, Taehyung memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah dan pergi menuju toko buku tempat diadakannya _fans sign_ dari penulis favoritnya. Ia mengenakan _sweeter_ ber_hodie_ berwarna abu-abu, melangkah tanpa semangat menuju tempat tujuannya.

_Penandatangan buku Min Yoongi sudah berakhir._

"Cih."

Taehyung mendecih pelan setelah membaca papan di depan toko buku tersebut. Setelah capek-capek berjalan dari rumah, Taehyung tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Taehyung memutuskan untuk pulang dengan hati kecewa.

Saat tiba di persimpangan jalan, saat semua orang tengah menyebrang, Taehyung berhenti melangkah. Ia berdiri di tengah jalan, berdiam diri di tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang. Taehyung merasa ada yang aneh dengan indera penciumannya.

"_Manusia… laki-laki… perempuan… anak kecil… gadis SMA… daging…"_

Rasa lapar yang aneh dan teramat sangat kembali menyerangnya. Terlebih saat Taehyung melihat betapa banyak orang dari segala jenis gender dan usia berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Melihat kulit putih mulus mereka. Tubuh mereka yang berisi. Mereka yang tampak masih muda dan segar membangkitkan sebuah napsu aneh dari dalam dirinya. Taehyung tidak menyadarinya, air liurnya mulai menetes. Ia menyeringai aneh dengan tatapan yang tak kalah mengerikan, membuat beberapa orang yang melewatinya menatapnya bingung sekaligus takut.

"Daging!"

Hingga Taehyung hampir kehilangan seluruh kesadarannya dan dikuasai napsu anehnya, Taehyung berteriak dan menyita perhatian semua orang. Taehyung kembali sadar saat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Hei, apa-apaan orang itu?"

"Bodoh! Jangan sampai terlibat!"

Taehyung mengigit bibirnya, mengacuhkan semua desas-desus orang di sekitarnya. Ia meninggalkan kerumunan banyak orang, berlari cepat menuju rumahnya.

Taehyung membanting pintu rumahnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Sambil mengatur napasnya yang terengah, Taehyung melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dan apa yang ia lihat benar-benar mengejutkan dirinya.

Warna mata kirinya telah berubah. Dengan warna hitam dan pupil berwarna merah. Urat berwarna kemerahan muncul di sekitar mata kirinya. Itu _kakugan,_ mata milik para _ghoul._

"_Apa ini? Kenapa mataku—"_

Siluet seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Taehyung. Sosok yang sangat mirip dengannya. Bedanya, sosok itu memiliki rambut berwarna putih dan kedua mata _kakugan._ Sosok itu menyeringai seakan mengejek Taehyung.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Taehyung berteriak sambil memukul cermin hingga cermin tersebut pecah. Anehnya, tangannya sama sekali tidak terluka.

"Tidak mungkin… Aku bukan _ghoul…_ Aku manusia!"

Taehyung meraih pisau dapur. Ia mengangkat _hodie_nya dan hendak menghunuskan pisau itu ke perutnya.

"_Seorang ghoul tidak akan bisa dilukai dengan pisau ataupun senjata tajam lainnya. Mereka hanya bisa dilukai dengan kagune milik mereka."_

"Jika itu benar… maka…"

Taehyung melayangkan pisaunya ke arah perut. Namun, pisau tersebut malah patah dan terpental. Taehyung jatuh terbaring ke lantai. Perutnya sama sekali tak mempan dengan pisau. Ia menangis meratapi nasibnya, meratapi tubuhnya yang sudah bukan manusia lagi.

"_Aku harus bagaimana?"_

* * *

Hari sudah larut. Waktunya menutup kafe. Jungkook sudah selesai mematikan lampu depan kafe. Saat akan melangkah masuk, atensinya teralihkan pada sosok yang tiba-tiba melintas di ujung jalan.

Jungkook mengernyit. "Park Bogum? Kenapa dia ada disini?"

"Jungkook _hyung _kau melihat apa?"

Jungkook agak terlonjak saat Hueningkai tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Jungkook mendengus kesal.

"Bisakah kau tidak tiba-tiba muncul seperti ini?"

Hueningkai hanya cengengesan. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada apa yang Jungkook lihat tadi.

"Kau melihat apa?" tanya Hueningkai penasaran.

Jungkook menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Ayo masuk. Nanti Seokjin _hyung _memarahi kita."

Jungkook mendorong Hueningkai untuk segera masuk ke dalam kafe tanpa mempedulikan tatapan penasaran dari Hueningkai.

* * *

Taehyung berjalan tak tentu arah. Dirinya sudah hampir dikuasai seluruhnya oleh _tubuh barunya_ itu. Mata kirinya sudah berubah menjadi _kakugan._ Ekspresi wajahnya pun tampak mengerikan.

"Bunuh orang… makan dagingnya!"

Taehyung bergumam tanpa sadar. Namun, saat kekuatannya itu hampir mengusai seluruh dirinya, kesadaran Taehyung kembali dan membuatnya linglung. Matanya kembali menjadi normal.

"Apa yang aku lakukan disini? Ini sama saja seperti…"

Taehyung menatap sekeliling. Tanpa sadar ia berjalan cukup jauh dari rumahnya dan tiba di sebuah gang sepi. Tempat ini tak jauh dari lokasi dimana dirinya diserang oleh _ghoul._

Hidung Taehyung tiba-tiba mencium sesuatu yang lezat. Tampaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Baunya seperti bau yang ia kenal. Bau masakan sang ibu tercinta.

Taehyung melangkahkan kaki dengan bersemangat menuju tempat bau itu berasal. Bau yang sangat lezat itu, pasti Taehyung dapat memakan sesuatu. Tanpa ia sadari, mata kirinya kembali menjadi _kakugan._

Langkah Taehyung semakin beringas. Ia bahkan sampai menabrak tempat sampah dan benda-benda di sekelilingnya. Ia semakin bersemangat saat bau itu tercium semakin dekat.

Namun…

Langkahnya terhenti. Kedua matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Seorang _ghoul_ tengah menyantap manusia yang sudah tak bernyawa. _Ghoul_ itu tampak sangat menikmati _makanannya_ hingga tak sadar dengan kehadiran Taehyung disana.

"_Bagaimana bisa aku terpengaruh dengan bau mayat?"_

SRAK!

Taehyung jatuh berlutut sambil menangis. Sosok _ghoul_ yang sedang makan itu terkejut dan langsung waspada.

"Hei, kau seorang _ghoul_ kan? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" _ghoul _itu bertanya pada Taehyung. Sayangnya, Taehyung tak mampu menjawab saking terkejutnya.

"Aku sudah lama tidak makan. Tapi, kau tampak kelaparan. Jadi, aku akan berbagi denganmu."

_Ghoul_ itu memutuskan pergelangan tangan kanan dari manusia yang menjadi korbannya dan menyodorkannya pada Taehyung. Saat _ghoul_ itu akan kembali bicara, kepalanya tiba-tiba saja terputus dari tubuhnya dan terpental dan darahnya memuncrat ke wajah Taehyung. Taehyung semakin syok dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Ternyata, seorang _ghoul_ berkacamata berwujud seorang pria muda-lah yang menjadi pelaku pemutusan kepala dari _ghoul_ yang tadi menawarkan seonggok tangan pada Taehyung. _Ghoul _berkacamata itu melangkah menghampiri Taehyung sambil menatapnya tak suka.

"Siapa kau? _Ghoul_ baru kah? Aku tak pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini," _ghoul _itu berujar dingin. Taehyung mundur perlahan menjauhi sang _ghoul_ yang semakin mendekatinya.

"Kenapa mata _kakugan-_mu hanya satu? Menjijikan sekali."

_Ghoul_ itu melayangkan tangannya, mencekik leher Taehyung dengan cepat sebelum Taehyung berhasil menghindar. Taehyung berusaha melepaskan cekikan tersebut, namun usahanya sia-sia.

"Kau pasti tau kan hukuman untuk orang yang berani mencuri di wilayah orang lain kan?"

"T-tidak… a-aku… tidak… tau… a-aku… hanya… kebetulan… lewat…"

Taehyung berusaha menjawab disela-sela usahanya melepaskan diri dari cekikan _ghoul_ di hadapannya. Sayangnya, sang _ghoul _malah mencekiknya makin erat.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu? Haha, tentu saja tidak. Hukuman yang pantas untuk seorang pencuri adalah dibunuh. Dan aku akan membunuhmu sekaligus menjadikanmu santapanku malam ini karena kau telah berani mencuri di wilayahku."

"Wilayah siapa kau bilang?"

_Ghoul_ itu berhenti mencekik Taehyung dan melepaskannya begitu suara seseorang menginterupsi. Sang _ghoul_ berkacamata menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berwajah manis berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jeon Jungkook," ujarnya sambil menatap sang pemuda sinis. _Ghoul _itu melupakan Taehyung sejenak dan memilih untuk menghampiri Jungkook.

"Sejak kapan wilayah ini menjadi wilayahmu, Park Bogum?"

_Ghoul_ bernama Park Bogum itu tersenyum remeh. "Kau ini memang kurang ajar ya. Aku ini lebih tua empat tahun darimu. Setidaknya, bersikap sopanlah sedikit padaku."

"Untuk apa aku sopan padamu? Ngomong-ngomong kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Jungkook menatap Bogum tajam.

"Cih, anak ini. Dengar ya bocah, sejak dulu wilayah ini adalah milikku. Jika malam itu Suga tidak muncul, aku pasti sudah mendapatkan makanan lezat yang akan memuaskanku."

"Kau tidak pernah mendapatkan wewenang untuk menguasai wilayah ini. Tugas pembagian wilayah untuk para _ghoul_ lemah adalah tugas kami sebagai _Hope and Happiness."_

Jungkook mengubah kedua matanya menjadi _kakugan._ Ia mulai bersikap waspada sebelum Bogum yang merupakan _ghoul_ dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba itu menyerang dirinya seenaknya.

"Hah! Organisasi lemah seperti kalian tak punya hak untuk mengatur segalanya. Berhentilah memancingku dan jangan membuatku kesal!"

Bogum tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan _kagune_-nya dan menyerang Jungkook. Jungkook tentu saja sudah menyiapkan _kagune-_nya yang berbentuk sayap dengan kristal berwarna kemerahan. Pertarungan berlangsung cepat. Jungkook melepaskan bulu-bulu sayapnya yang berubah menjadi kristal tajam dan menghunuskannya hingga mencancap di seluruh tubuh Bogum.

"Cih, kau pikir luka seperti ini bisa menyakitiku?"

Bogum masih senang menantang, namun Jungkook tampak tak gentar. Dengan senyum remeh, Jungkook menjentikan jarinya.

"Apa perlu lebih dalam lagi?"

Seketika semua kristal sayap menancap lebih dalam pada tubuh Bogum, merobeknya hingga membuat Bogum kesakitan. Bogum memutuskan untuk kabur sebelum Jungkook semakin menghabisinya.

"Dasar lemah," gumam Jungkook. Jungkook mengalihkan tatapannya pada Taehyung yang masih diam mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Jungkook berusaha mengenali sosok yang bersimpuh di dekatnya itu. Karena tempat tersebut gelap, Jungkook kesulitan mengenali wajah Taehyung.

"Kau… bukankah kau Kim Taehyung? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan kenapa matamu…"

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Seluruh perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada potongan tangan yang tergeletak di lantai. Jungkook meraih potongan tangan tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada Taehyung.

"Kau mau ini?"

Tangan kanan Taehyung berusaha meraih potongan tangan tersebut. Namun, tangan kirinya terus berusaha menahan.

"Kumohon tolong aku…"

Taehyung berdesis miris sambil terus berusaha menahan tangannya. "Ini memang sulit dipercaya tapi aku ini manusia. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak ingin memakannya?"

"Kalau kau lapar, kau hanya tinggal memakannya bukan? Apa susahnya? Daripada ditahan begitu," ujar Jungkook enteng

Taehyung menepis tangan Jungkook dengan kasar hingga potongan tangan tersebut terpental. Jungkook mendengus kesal.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau memakannya! Mana mungkin aku bisa memakan sesamaku bukan?!"

Taehyung berteriak sambil terus berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

"Apanya yang disebut _ghoul? _Kalian hanya monster pembunuh! Aku tidak mau menjadi seperti kalian! Aku ini… MANUSIA!"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung tanpa minat. Ia berdecak sebal. Dalam hati, ia menyesal telah muncul disana. Mungkin lebih baik jika pemuda di hadapannya ini dihabisi oleh Park Bogum tadi.

"Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan? Seenaknya menyebutku monster. Tapi ya, kau benar. Aku memang seorang monster."

Jungkook berlutut di depan mayat manusia tersebut, merobek sedikit dagingnya dengan tangan kosong.

"Jika kau tak memiliki keberanian untuk memakannya…"

Jungkook mendelik pada Taehyung dengan kedua matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi _kakugan._

"…aku akan membantumu."

Jungkook bergerak cepat, menjejalkan seonggok daging mentah di tangannya pada mulut Taehyung dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk menelannya.

Taehyung yang tak sempat mengindar terpaksa menelan potongan daging tersebut. Seketika sebuah sensasi aneh menyerang dirinya. Sekujur tubuhnya dikuasai rasa nikmat yang luar biasa, namun disatu sisi menyiksanya. _Kakugan _Taehyung semakin aktif membuatnya semakin kesulitan mengendalikan dirinya.

"HUWEEEKKK!" Taehyung berusaha memuntahkan daging manusia yang terlanjur masuk ke perutnya. Namun, percuma. Ia dapat merasakan daging tersebut mulai tercerna di dalam perutnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Aku tidak mungkin bisa memakan daging manusia! Aku ini manusia, bukan monster seperti kalian!"

Jungkook semakin emosi setiap kali Taehyung menyebutnya monster. Karena tak bisa menahan, akhirnya Jungkook menendang Taehyung dengan keras hingga punggung pemuda itu menabrak tembok. Ia juga menjedukkan kepala Taehyung berkal-kali dan membantingnya ke lantai. Darah mengucur dari kepala dan telinga Taehyung.

"Bagaimana, hm? Kalau aku ini monster, lalu kau apa?" Jungkook berujar dingin sambil berjongkok di hadapan Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali menangis. "Aku mohon, tolong beritahu aku. Aku harus bagaimana? Sejak malam itu, hidupku benar-benar kacau."

Jungkook tersenyum sinis. "Kacau ya? Benar juga. Ada hal yang aku ingin kau beritahu."

Jungkook melangkah pelan menuju kepala _ghoul_ yang diputus oleh Bogum tadi. Berjongkok disana sambil sedikit memainkan kepala tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hei, bagaimana rasa kue yang sesungguhnya? Setiap kali aku memakannya, perutku langsung terasa sakit. Tapi kenapa kue-kue tersebut tampak enak saat dinikmati kalian para manusia?"

Jungkook menatap langit dengan matanya yang kembali normal. Wajahnya tampak sedih. "Menurutmu, bagaimana hidup yang damai? Seperti apa rasanya hari-hari indah tanpa rasa takut akan dimangsa oleh _ghoul_ lain atau dibunuh para CCG?"

Jungkook kembali berdiri. Tangan kirinya terkepal. Ia geram. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mencengkeram kuat rambut dari kepala _ghoul _yang putus itu.

"Hidupmu menjadi kacau? Jangan bercanda! Apa berarti aku ini sudah kacau sejak aku lahir? Hei, katakan padaku?!"

Jungkook berteriak marah sambil melempar kepala tersebut. Tentu saja, Taehyung langsung berteriak histeris saat kepala tersebut berada di tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Kau makhluk rendahan yang menyedihkan!"

Taehyung berusaha melindungi dirinya saat Jungkook kembali ingin menyerangnya. Namun, ternyata Jungkook hanya memojokkannya dan membuat Taehyung tak dapat bergerak.

Jungkook mengendus tubuh Taehyung. "Kau benar. Baumu tidak seperti _ghoul,_ tapi baumu juga bukan manusia. Tak ada tempat untuk makhluk jejadian sepertimu!"

Jungkook kembali membentak membuat Taehyung semakin takut. Terlebih lagi kedua mata Jungkook sudah kembali menjadi _kakugan._

"Jika kau sebegitu inginnya menjadi manusia, coba kau buktikan. Sejauh mana kau bisa menahan rasa laparmu. Biar kuberitau, rasa lapar seorang _ghoul_ sangatlah menyiksa. Seakan kau berada di neraka—"

"Jungkook, sudah cukup. Lepaskan dia."

Atensi Jungkook dan Taehyung kini teralihkan pada sosok pria muda dengan setelan seorang dokter yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kim Seokjin _Ssaem…"_ gumam Taehyung disela-sela rasa takutnya.

Jungkook mengernyit heran. "Kau kenal dengan Seokjin _hyung?"_

Seokjin tersenyum ramah pada Taehyung. "Kau pasti kesulitan kan? Ayo ikut denganku."

"Tapi, Seokjin _hyung,_ kenapa kau—"

"Jungkookie, apa kau lupa? Menolong sesama _ghoul_ adalah tugas kita."

Seokjin kembali tersenyum sambil menunjukkan kedua matanya yang telah berubah menjadi _kakugan._ Tentu saja hal itu juga membuat Taehyung terkejut.

* * *

"Kim _Ssaem, _tolong katakan padaku. Kau pasti sudah tau bukan? Tentang perubahan tubuhku ini?"

Taehyung masih belum bisa tenang. Sejak Seokjin mengajak Taehyung untuk masuk ke dalam kafe, Taehyung terus mendesaknya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Jungkook yang duduk di sudut ruangan hanya mendecak sebal.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau katakan. Hasil pemeriksaan rumah sakit menunjukkan tidak ada perubahan apapun dari tubuhmu," Seokjin menjawab dengan tenang.

"Bohong!" Taehyung menggebrak meja. "Kau pasti sedang berbohong padaku."

"Tak apa jika kau tak percaya padaku. Kau bisa memeriksa sendiri datamu di rumah sakit."

Tak lama kemudian, Hueningkai muncul dengan secangkir kopi ditangannya.

"Taehyung _hyung,_ ini kopi untukmu," Hueningkai meletakkan kopi tersebut di meja Taehyung.

"Minumlah, Taehyung. Kopi bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih tenang," ujar Seokjin lembut.

Taehyung menatap kopi yang tampak sangat nikmat itu. Ia ingin sekali meminumnya. Namun, mengingat bagaimana rasa makanan dan mnimuman yang sebelumnya ia minum benar-benar membuatnya muak, Taehyung jadi takut menyentuh kopi itu.

"Kau tidak suka kopi?" Seokjin kembali bertanya, menyadarkan Taehyung dari lamunannya.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi, apa aku bisa meminum kopi ini?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kau coba saja, Taehyung _hyung,"_ ujar Hueningkai sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung dengan tangan bergetar mengangkat cangkir kopinya. Ia meneguk kopi tersebut dalam satu tegukan. Seketika Taehyung terdiam.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Seokjin.

"Kopi ini… terasa enak. Aku bisa meminumnya," ujar Taehyung senang. Ia kembali menangis, namun kali ini menangis terharu. Ia senang karena menemukan sesuatu yang dapat ia konsumsi.

"Sejak dulu memang hanya kopi dan air yang bisa dinikmati para _ghoul, _sama seperti manusia," Seokjin mulai menjelaskan. "Tapi, rasa lapar tetap tak akan tertahankan hanya dengan meminum kopi. Karena itu…"

Seokjin meletakkan sebuah bingkisan berbentuk balok yang terbungkus kertas berwarna coklat. Taehyung mengernyit heran sedangkan Jungkook menatap tak suka.

"Apa itu?"

Seokjin tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Saat kau membutuhkannya lagi, jangan sungkan untuk datang kesini. Aku akan memberikannya padamu," ujar Seokjin.

Taehyung masih tidak mengerti. Namun, ia tetap menerima bingkisan yang Seokjin berikan. Setelah menghabiskan kopinya dan merasa lebih tenang, Taehyung pamit pulang. Seokjin bermaksud untuk mengantarnya, namun Taehyung menolaknya dan bersih keras ingin pulang sendiri.

Jungkook menghampiri Seokjin yang sibuk mengunci pintu kafe.

"_Hyung, _kenapa kau menolong _ghoul _seperti dia?" tanya Jungkook. Raut wajahnya tampak tak senang.

"Kenapa katamu? Dia kan juga _ghoul _seperti kita. Tak salah kan jika aku menolongnya?" jawab Seokjin.

"Betul tuh. Lagipula, Taehyung _hyung_ kan kakaknya sahabatku. Kasihan dia. Dia pasti stres sekali setelah kehilangan adiknya. Tapi, aku baru tau kalau Taehyung _hyung_ itu seorang _ghoul. _Aku kira dia manusia seperti Taehyun," ujar Hueningkai tiba-tiba menginterupsi.

Jungkook menatap Hueningkai sinis. "Aku tidak bicara denganmu, Hueningkai."

Hueningkai cemberut. "Selalu saja aku salah di matamu, _hyung."_

Seokjin segera melerai pertengkaran kedua adiknya.

"Hei, apa kalian memperhatikan mata Taehyung? Dia hanya punya satu _kakugan," _ujar Seokjin.

"Um. Auranya hari ini pun berbeda dengan kemarin. Benar-benar berbeda. Tapi, baunya tidak seperti _ghoul_, juga tidak seperti manusia," sahut Hueningkai.

Seokjin mengangguk membenarkan. "Betul sekali. Kalian pasti sudah tau rumor yang sedang beredar di dunia _ghoul_ saat ini kan?"

"Maksudmu tentang _ghoul _bangsawan yang telah bangkit?" tanya Jungkook.

"Iya. Dan aku yakin kalian dapat merasakan aura _ghoul_ bangsawan. Tentunya, karena kalian bukan _ghoul_ kelas biasa. Taehyung memiliki aura itu. Kekuatannya baru saja bangkit."

"Tunggu…"

"Jangan bilang…"

Seokjin menatap kedua adiknya dengan serius. Sebuah senyum berarti terukir di wajah tampannya. "Ya, Kim Taehyung adalah seorang _One Eyed Ghoul."_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Halo semuanya! Maafkan aku karena baru bisa apdet. Karena disibukkan dengan kegiatan di organisasi, aku jadi gak bisa ngepublish cerita ini. Btw, ada yg kangen gak dengan Unravel, kuharap sih iya, hehe.**

**Aku gak mau banyak curcol, mau bilang makasih banyak aja buat kalian semua yang masih setia baca dan nunggu sampe fic ini apdet. Ikuti terus kelanjutan ceritanya ya, sampai jumpa di episode depan!**


End file.
